Ask Honey
by zwillo
Summary: DMOC: Dumbledore has decided to start a student paper. What will happen when the advice columnist starts getting involved in too many peoples lives?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I never will be. Only Keely is mine and I'm not getting any money from this story._**

**A/N: I'm sorry to all of those who had _I Never Forgot_ on their favorites list. I have decided to delete that and _I'll Always Remember_. . . Mostly because it didn't turn out anything like I was hoping and I wasn't all that happy with them. _Ask Honey_ is more like I was hoping _I Never Forgot_ would be. If you read I Never Forgot, you will most likely notice a couple of similarities between Annie and Keely. Keely however, is much more fun; at least in my opinion she is. (c: Ok, enough of my rambling! Sit back and relax as I present to you; _Ask Honey! I hope that you will take a few minutes to let me know what you think._**

**_-Dayna_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"To all of our new students, welcome. To all of our older students, welcome back," greeted Dumbledore, genially. "I have a few start of term announcements to make. . ."

Keely Chambers had heard it all before, four times, well, now five. She sat back in her chair, twirling her slender fingers in her black hair, lost in her thoughts. A soft jab in the side brought her back to her surroundings. She turned to Hermione and mouthed, "What?"

"A newspaper!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Keely looked up and down the Gryffindor table looking for the paper her best friend was talking about and wondered what in the world was so great about it. "Where?" she asked, confused.

"Where's what?" asked Hermione, just as baffled.

"The newspaper," explained Keely, exasperated.

"Shh. . ." George scolded from across the table.

"You are a _prefect_, Hermione!" continued Fred, who was sitting next to his twin.

"You should be listening to Dumbledore," said George.

"Yeah, so we don't have to," agreed Ron.

". . . If you would like to apply for a place on the school newspaper, place your application in the box that will be just inside your house entrances where they will be collected every night. The deadline will be this Friday and the chosen paper staff will be alerted on Sunday so they can start to work straight away starting on Monday. Blank applications will be pinned to your house bulletin boards," said Dumbledore happily. "Now, enough rambling. . . Tuck in!"

Keely jabbed Hermione with her elbow and said in a hushed whisper, "Did you hear that, My?"

"What?" she asked as she turned away from talking to Harry to talk to her best friend.

"A newspaper!" Keely squeaked happily.

"I know," clapped Hermione, flashing a bright smile.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes at how easily their two friends could be pleased.

-:-|-:-

Hermione and Keely sat on their beds, quills in their hands, filling out the application for the student paper.

"Why do you suppose they need to know who our favorite reindeer is?" asked Keely.

Hermione scanned through her application to find where her friend was looking. "Where does it ask that?"

"Right after the question that says, 'If you could do anything you wanted without any repercussions, what would you do, and why?' and right before the question that says, 'If you could date anyone in the school, who would it be?'" She slowed at the last question, wondering why anyone would need to know that. 'What kind of joke application is this?' she thought.

"I can't find that anywhere on mine." Hermione got to her feet and walked to Keely's bed. Keely handed her application to her best friend who perused it and compared it to her own. "Mine is different. It has more relevant questions like; 'What are your views on house segregation?' and 'If you could change anything about Hogwarts what would it be and why?"

Keely chuckled at the second question. "Well, hopefully Dumbledore is in charge of choosing the paper staff and will weed out all of the Slytherins, whose answers would all be, 'I would invoke Salazar Slytherins pureblood creed because purebloods are the only wizards that should be here!'"

Hermione thought for a moment, furrowing her brow. "I don't think Dumbledore would weed out the Slytherins. I have a sneaking suspicion that he would pick the most diverse students and put them together."

Keely sighed, "I suppose you're right. Dumbledore would do something like that, because there is nothing better than discord in the workplace."

"I think, Keels, that he would do it to see how well we could work together."

"Ah well, I'm not going to try and understand the mad way Dumbledore thinks. Now," she said as she crumpled the application she had been working on and tossed it into the rubbish bin, "I'm going to go downstairs and get a _real_ application. I wonder how that one got into the pile," she mused aloud.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, if you want," she shrugged.

Hermione climbed off her bed and fell into step beside her friend.

Keely pulled another application from the bulletin board and looked it over. "Alright, this one is better."

Instead of going back to their room, they found some empty seats near the fire in the common room. Keely put her quill to the parchment, and paused in confusion. The questions had changed. "My?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her questions.

"Look at this," she said as she handed the application to Hermione. "Now they're all the same as they were before."

Hermione looked at the paper, then looked around the room. Fred, George and Lee were sitting in a corner, their heads in a huddle, whispering rapidly. "I have an idea what's going on." She motioned with her head to the three boys.

Keely followed Hermione's gaze and groaned. "Of course! Well, perhaps I'll just answer their little questions. Care to help me, My?"

Hermione giggled, "I'd love to."

"Let's see, 'What would you do if you could do anything without any repercussions? Oh, I know. . . How about, 'I would attend every class naked because our robes are way too cumbersome.'"

Hermione tried to stifle a laugh.

"My favorite reindeer is. . . Let's see. . . 'You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen.' Um. . . My, I don't have a favorite reindeer." She scrunched her forehead in thought then brightened. "Ah ha! 'Rudolph is my favorite reindeer. Who wouldn't love that red nose. Ahh. . . Red. There is no better color.'"

She scratched her quill to the parchment and read the next question. "'If you could date anyone in Hogwarts, who would it be?'" Keely chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

Hermione laughed again and suggested, "What about Crabbe or Goyle? Or better yet, Ron! They'd be flabbergasted if you put that you fancied their little brother."

Keely shook her head, "No, they would know for sure that we were on to them if I put any of those three. They know how much I loathe Malfoy's goons and they know I think of Ron as a broth. . ." Her sentence trailed off and a look of triumph crossed her face. "That's it!"

Hermione's face lit up with excitement. "What's it?"

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes!" She put her quill back to the parchment. "If I could date anyone at Hogwarts, it would be _Draco Malfoy_!"

"Perfect!" squealed Hermione.

With one last glance at Hermione, then at the corner where the twins and Lee were sitting, Keely stood and loud enough for others to hear she said, "Aren't you finished yet, My?" and she walked purposefully over to the box where the applications were being collected and dropped hers in.

"Now, My, since they have obviously put a charm on those applications to change every time I touch one, would you mind filling mine out for me?"

Hermione looked at Keely with a look that said, "Duh," and she walked over to the application box and dropped hers in before grabbing a new one for her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione and Keely sat in a remote corner of the Gryffindor common room talking quietly until late into the evening, trying to catch the twins at their prank. Their hopes perked when Lee Jordan announced that he was going to go to bed and Fred and George told him that they would be up shortly, that they had one more thing they needed to do.

They strolled casually over to the two girls sitting in the corner. George sat on the armrest of Hermione's chair and put his arm around her shoulder, while Fred did the same with Keely.

"So, are you two going to apply for the newspaper?" asked Fred.

Keely gave Hermione a knowing smile and said, "Yeah, we dropped our applications in the box a couple of hours ago. What about you? Are you two going to apply?"

Fred winked at Keely and twisted his fingers in her hair. "Well, I wasn't going to, but if you'll be there, I might be persuaded otherwise."

Keely shivered as Fred's fingers found the back of her neck and moved in feather light circles. She grabbed his hand with hers and moved it out from underneath her hair and placed it on his knee. "Oh no you don't. Hands to yourself, Don Juan."

"Who?" asked Fred, confused.

"He's a fictional Muggle lady's man," answered Hermione.

Fred smiled at George and nodded, "So you think I'm a lady's man, do you? Was this Don Juan," he flicked his head and ran a hand through his ginger hair, "handsome?"

Keely laughed genially and grabbed the front of Fred's robes and pulled him towards her. "Oh, my dear Freddie, Don Juan has absolutely nothing on you." She pulled him closer as if to kiss him. Right before their lips met, she pushed him away.

Fred grabbed his heart and fell to the floor. "You little minx! How dare you tease me so?"

"You play with fire, Fred, and you're going to get burnt. You should know that by now. And by the way. . . Don Juan gets pulled down to hell by the ghost of the father of one of the women he seduced," teased Hermione. "You'd better be careful."

Just then, Minerva McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole and bent to retrieve the applications. Already there was a sizable stack. She glanced at the four students curiously for a moment before saying, "Don't you four think it's about time to be getting to bed. Classes start in the morning, you'll need to be rested."

"Yes ma'am," they all said in unison.

McGonagall gave them a curt nod and turned on her heal to leave.

Keely, in a panic grabbed Fred's sleeve, remembering some of the answers she had put on the joke application, particularly the one about attending classes naked and wanting to date Draco Malfoy. "Aren't you going to collect the one you charmed?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She laughed nervously. "You mean, you didn't charm my application to ask me nonsense questions?"

He grinned. "No, but had I thought of it, I would have. What kinds of questions did it ask you? And more importantly, what kind of answers did you give to make you so nervous?"

Keely jumped off her chair and onto Fred, who was still lying casually on the floor, her knees on either side of him. She pulled him to a sitting position with both fists wrapped in the front of his robes. "Please, Fred, oh, please, please, PLEASE tell me that you're joking, and that you already collected my application without me seeing you!" She was shaking him and pounding his chest with all her might.

He grabbed her hands to halt her assault and laughed, "Now you've really piked my curiosity, dear. What's on that application?"

Instead of answering, Keely jumped to her feet and sprinted after McGonagall. She didn't know where McGonagall's private quarters were and her head of house was nowhere in sight. Would she be taking them to her office? She could check there, she supposed. She decided that she would head to Dumbledore's office instead. Hopefully, that's where the applications were being taken.

It was late and the halls were dark, but detention would be a small price to pay if she could retrieve that paper. There would be absolutely no way she would get a place on the paper if she didn't. She ran into something very hard. She didn't remember there being a wall here. The wall then grabbed both of her shoulders.

"It's a little late for students to be out of bed. Is it not?" came a cool voice.

"Oh, I, um. . . Sorry, Professor Snape. But it's really important that I see Professor McGonagall."

"Is a student dying?"

"Well, no. But. . ."

"Is someone seriously injured?"

"No. But. . ."

"Then it can wait until tomorrow. I suggest, Miss Chambers that you go back to your dormitory and get some rest. Ten points from Gryffindor and if I catch you out of bed past curfew again, it will be detention."

"Yes, Sir." Dejectedly she turned around and started back toward Gryffindor Tower.

Fred, George and Hermione were waiting for Keely by the fire. "Did you catch her?" asked Hermione.

"No," she sighed and plopped down horizontally onto the sofa. She placed a pillow over her head and mumbled, "My life is officially over. Someone, please just curse me into oblivion. I'm doomed!"

Hermione tried to hide her amusement. "Come on, Keels, what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. . . Perhaps the person that really charmed that freaking paper and my professors are going to think that I want to attend my classes naked and that I have a thing for Draco stinking Malfoy!"

Hermione chewed a fingernail in thought. "I wonder who else besides these two," she motioned towards the twins, "would do that."

Harry entered the common room from the boys dormitory and looked curiously at the four of them.

Hermione continued without acknowledging the newcomer. "Have you noticed if anyone else fancies you besides Fred?" she asked, looking at Keely.

Keely sat up and looked at Harry then back to Hermione, sliding closer to George to make room for Harry. "No one comes to mind," she said, her blue-violet eyes scrunching up in thought.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Keely leaned into Harry and laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, "It's a long story."

"Well," he offered, having overheard Hermione asking about others that might fancy Keely, "There are several wizards here that fancy you."

Eight eyes suddenly rested on Harry.

"Who?" asked Keely.

"Er, well. . . Neville does."

"What?!" cried Keely. "Really?"

Harry nodded.

Keely thought for a moment then shook her head. "This was _definitely_ not the work of Neville. Anyone else?"

"Dean does. That's all I know of, in Gryffindor, anyways."

Keely shook her head again. "I can't really picture Dean doing it either."

Hermione looked curiously at Harry. "You know of people outside of Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded. "A few," he admitted.

"Who?" asked Fred.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein."

"And just how do you know this?" asked Keely, clearly disbelieving.

Harry shrugged, "Easy, they've both asked me if you were dating anyone. I told them no, but that Fred Weasley would change that if he could."

"When? We've only been back one day," stated Fred.

"Justin asked me tonight, while Ron and I were walking up here after the feast. Anthony asked me last spring before term ended."

"Well, he could have changed his mind over the summer," observed Keely. "I think I'll cross him off my list."

"I don't think so," added Hermione. "I caught him staring at you during the feast tonight." She turned to Fred and George. "Are there any in your year that you know of?"

They both shook their heads and George added, "Everyone knows that Fred would box their ears if they looked twice at her. I'm sure there are some, but they must be keeping it quiet."

"Slytherins?" asked Keely, attempting to cover every base.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, that's a relief," she sighed. "Well, I suppose it's done and all I can do is wait to see what happens. I'm going to go to bed. I have a migraine from all of this." She stood and walked to the stairs. Leaving four of her friends behind her.

Keely slept fitfully that night and was nowhere near rested when morning came. She knew deep down that she shouldn't really be worrying about the application. It was trivial really, but she couldn't help but wonder who the culprit was, and what Dumbledore, or whichever professor was in charge of the paper, would say when he read her answers. She dressed slowly and combed her hair into some semblance of order before going down to the common room.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione cheerfully. She looked at her friend and pressed her lips together tightly to keep herself from smiling at the look Keely was giving her. "Rough night?" she asked.

"You could say that," grumbled Keely.

"That was some dream you had last night, eh?" Hermione said innocently.

"What are you talking about?" asked Keely, horrified. Draco had starred in her dreams, but she was nowhere near going to admit that. The fact that she had put Draco's name as who she would like to date must have played with her subconscious.

Hermione giggled. "Oh, you know." Hermione waved a hand airily.

"My, you had better tell me what in the world you are talking about."

"I'll just say this. . . You just gave Parvati and Lavender something to gossip about. I thought that you were joking when you said that you wanted to go around with Malfoy." She couldn't hold it in and laughter bubbled over.

Color drained from Keely's naturally pale complexion, turning it paper white. "My. . . what did I say?"

"Not much. Only his name," she giggled. "And it wasn't Malfoy. It was _Draco_. And it wasn't only once. You kept saying it, and not angrily, if you know what I mean." She bounced her eyebrows seductively.

"Parvati and Lavender heard me?" asked Keely shakily.

Hermione nodded.

"Wonderful. By now the whole school has heard and thinks I have a thing for the git." She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the portrait hole. "Let's get this day started, hiding out in here will only make things worse." She puffed out her chest and held her head high as she stepped out into the corridors, ready to face whatever this day would bring.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I would really love to hear your thoughts on this.

-Dayna


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Keely tried to ignore the sidelong glances and snickering as she went about her day. She leaned toward Harry to whisper in his ear as they were walking towards the dungeons to their Double Potions class. "How do you stand it?"

"How do I stand what?" he asked.

Pansy Parkinson's gang of Slytherin girls passed, sneering. Keely saw Pansy look over her shoulder and shoot a contemptuous glare before she turned to her friends and said, "And she thinks _she_ has a chance with Draco? As if! He's way too good for the likes of that goody-goody Gryffindor."

"_That_! That's what I'm talking about. How do you stand people gossiping about you, about stuff that is absolute rubbish? I'm going to murder Lavender and Parvati for this!"

"You said yourself, Keels, that they would end up spreading it to the whole school that you fancy Malfoy. You can't honestly be surprised that you were right," stated Hermione in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not surprised, My, but that doesn't make it any easier to swallow. Parvati and Lavender are nothing but a couple of prissy little rumormongers and they do everything they can to get on my nerves. There is absolutely no truth to me liking Malfoy. End of story," huffed Keely as she pushed open the door to Potions.

"Well that's a relief, Chambers," said Draco from behind. Keely whipped around and folded her arms over her chest and aimed her fiercest glare at him. "When I heard that you fancied me, I was a little worried there for a moment that I may have to do some damage control and curse your pretty little face. What a shame that would have been." He smirked as he ran his middle finger along her cheekbone down to her jaw.

Keely jerked away from his hand and snapped, "As if I would ever want to be seen near you. Shove off, Malfoy!" She pulled her wand from beneath her robes and aimed it at him, her violet eyes sparkling in contempt. But before she could utter a word, Hermione grabbed her wand hand and lowered it, while Harry grabbed her other, and began pulling her backwards, towards her seat.

"Definitely _not_ worth it," Harry whispered desperately. "You don't want to get into trouble over _that_ git."

Keely followed her friends to their table, but muttered under her breath, "That's what you think." She looked over her shoulder to find Draco's leer directed straight at her. She narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together, made a sound that signified disgust, rolled her eyes and turned to the front of the room. She could feel Draco's icy blue stare on the back of her head and she shivered involuntarily. 'Who in Merlin's name would _ever_ want to be with that snake?' she thought bitterly.

Snape strode into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him. He cast a sidelong glance at Keely as he passed. A very unusual smirk was plastered on his face, Keely pretended not to notice it.

She pulled her Potion book and quill out of her book bag and placed it in front of her. She looked around quickly, her head held high, determined to not let the rumors bother her. It was after all, her own fault. She's the one that started it all with that stupid application. She even accepted that she wouldn't get a spot on the student paper. It wouldn't be that bad. She would have more time to spend on other things in the evening. So what if she was going to be separated from Hermione, because let's face it, she would be a shoo-in. Keely had plenty of other friends with which to spend her time. And it wouldn't be long until the rumors about her stopped. If Harry could endure all the rumors that floated around about him, she could, too.

She sighed and turned her attention to her (although she would never admit it to anyone) favorite professor.

"Welcome, to your O.W.L. potions class. At the end of the year I will be privileged enough to say good-bye to some of you for good. I will accept nothing less than an Outstanding into my N.E.W.T classes. With that being said," he flicked his wand and instructions for the day's potion appeared on the board, "get to work. You have fifty minutes starting now."

Keely studied the instructions for a moment and set to work. Half way into the hour, Snape made his rounds. Looking intently into some potions, trying to find something to criticize, and looking cautiously into others, as to not lose an eyebrow, or worse. By this time the potion was supposed to be an electric blue color. Keely carefully measured her slivered elm root and dumped it in. It bubbled with the new ingredient for a moment as she stirred it. She looked once more at the instructions and heard a soft plop as something fell into her cauldron. She looked down, and her potion that had been moments ago only two shades away from the desired color, quickly turned blood red.

Professor Snape peeked into her cauldron and sniffed, "I'm disappointed, Miss Chambers. I've come to expect better from you."

"But, Sir, someone just threw something into my cauldron. It was blue, I swea. . ."

"No excuses, Miss Chambers."

"But. . ."

"Shall I say. . . five points from Gryffindor?" asked Snape coolly.

"Bu. . ." Keely started to argue, but found Hermione's hand over her mouth.

Keely looked over her shoulder. Directly behind her, Crabbe and Goyle were squinting at the instructions and arguing about why their potions were nowhere near blue. Draco was too involved in his own potion for it to be entirely genuine. Keely noted Snape's whereabouts and reached under the table to pick some old chewing gum from the underside. With one more quick glance at Snape and a look over her shoulder to gauge her aim, she nonchalantly tossed the hardened gum over her shoulder. She smiled to herself as she heard Draco cuss under his breath.

Keely giggled softly. The noise caught Hermione's attention and she looked curiously at her friend. Keely just shook her head, signifying that she would explain it later, as she tried to rectify her spoiled potion.

By the time the bell rang Keely had managed to get her potion to a bright green-blue. It definitely wasn't her best work, but it could have been much worse. She had chanced a glance at Malfoy's potion. His was a charcoal gray.

Before Keely could escape the dungeon classroom, Snape called, "Miss Chambers, come here."

"Do you want us to wait for you?" asked Hermione.

"No, I'll catch up. Save me a place, and don't let Ron eat everything." She winked at her red-headed friend who in turn, grimaced.

Keely held her breath and spun around. She strolled casually toward Snape's desk. "Yes, Sir?"

"Was that your chewing gum that happened to end up in Mr. Malfoy's potion?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

"No?"

Keely shook her head. "It wasn't my gum."

"Then whose, pray tell, was it?" he asked, confused by her obvious honesty.

"I don't know whose it was, Sir."

Keely was a horrible liar and she was praying that Snape wouldn't ask the question about how the gum ended up in Malfoy's potion. It would be utterly unfair if she were to receive punishment and Malfoy didn't.

"Any idea how the gum ended up in the potion?"

'Crap!' she thought bitterly. "I. . . I have no idea?" 'Double crap!' she thought as she noticed how her answer had come out as a question.

A smirk crossed his face. "Well, Miss Chambers. You should know that meddling with other people's work is prohibited, and punishable by detention."

She met her professor's gaze unblinkingly. She hated being a tattle tale, but she would not go down alone. She would get Malfoy back for this. "Sorry, Sir, but he started it. I have no idea what he tossed in my potion, but whatever it was really messed me up." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Detention, then," he finished.

Keely didn't even flinch. "Will Malfoy be receiving detention, too? After all, meddling with other people's work is prohibited, and punishable by detention."

Snape's eyes narrowed, but Keely could have sworn that she saw the corner of his mouth twitch. She stared at him expectantly.

"That is all," he said as he waved her away.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly as soon as her back was to him. She was starving and there was a hot lunch in the Great Hall, waiting just for her.

* * *

Feedback is a writer's best friend. (c;


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"SowhadidShnapewan?" asked Ron with his mouth full of beef stew.

"He wanted to give me detention," explained Keely. She plopped down onto the bench beside her friends, grabbed a roll and began picking it apart and putting the pieces in her mouth.

"For what?" asked her three friends together. None of them witnessed what Keely had done so she quickly explained for them, the events of the class.

"So that's what you were laughing at," stated Hermione.

Keely nodded, putting another bite of bread into her mouth and chewing slowly.

"When do you have to do it?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea, I think I stunned him into silence when I threw his words back at him. He waved me off before he gave me the when."

"You were cheeky with Snape?" asked Ron in wonder. "And you weren't expelled or anything?!"

Keely shrugged as she spooned some stew into a bowl for herself and grabbed another roll and poured herself a glass of water. "He really doesn't scare me. You should all know that by now. I don't scare easily."

At that moment there was a tap on her shoulder. She jumped in shock and spilled her water down the front of her robes. Her three friends sniggered.

"Don't scare easily, huh?" teased Hermione.

Keely joined in her friends' laughter, her strange violet eyes twinkling at the irony of the timing. She turned to see who had tapped her shoulder. A minuscule Hufflepuff first year boy was standing timidly behind her, holding a piece of folded, sealed parchment. She wanted to laugh at the look of utter fear on his face. _The poor lad!_ she thought. _It's the first day of lessons and Snape probably scared this boy senseless. It was probably just his misfortune that he was the first student Snape had crossed paths with after he had written the note. _Keely thanked the boy who scampered off to the Hufflepuff table and was quickly welcomed by someone who was obviously his older sister. She whispered something to him and he nodded. She slipped her finger under the flap to break the Slytherin wax seal.

Her laughter died and she sighed. "It looks like the mystery of _when_ is going to be solved." She quickly scanned the missive and groaned. "I have to scrape all of the gum from under the tables. No magic, of course. Sunday at 6:00. What a fabulous end to my weekend," she said sarcastically. She spooned some stew into her mouth and chewed slowly. _It could be a lot worse_, she thought. She wondered briefly if Malfoy would also be receiving detention. She doubted it. It was a very rare occasion indeed when Snape gave detentions to his precious Slytherins. She may like him and admire his intelligence, but that didn't mean she didn't think he was a biased git when it came to his house. Especially Malfoy. It seemed that according to Snape, the platinum-haired pretty boy could do no wrong.

The week flew by in a blur. The rumors about Keely and Draco were subsiding, but not entirely extinguished. Keely sat with her friends for dinner in the Great Hall on Sunday evening. She was scheduled for her detention in a about a half an hour. She was busying herself over her plate of green salad. She popped a tomato into her mouth and looked up as a handful of owls came through the windows. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

A large brown owl landed gracefully in front of Hermione. She took the note from the birds outstretched leg and unrolled it. A look of glee crossed her face as she skimmed the letter.

Understanding dawned on Keely. The newspaper staff was being alerted. She looked up at the raised ceiling, hoping, but not expecting an owl to fly in her direction. There were happy squeals heard throughout the Great Hall as people received their letters. Keely's shoulders sank. She had been trying to tell herself that she knew there was no way she would get a place, but she didn't realize just how much hope she had been hanging on to until there were no owls left in the Hall, and not one of them had been addressed to her.

She plastered a smile onto her face as Hermione's warm eyes sparkled. Hermione sensed that her friend's happiness was not complete. "Well Keels, go on then, what position did you get? I'm the 'Special Interests reporter'! This is going to be perfect for advertising S.P.E.W."

"That's perfect for you, My. I'm really happy for you." Keely looked at her watch and scrambled to her feet. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go. I can't be late for Snape."

Hermione watched curiously as Keely stepped out of sight. She turned to Harry and Ron. "Did she tell you what spot she got?"

"Er. . . well, an owl didn't come for her," explained Harry sadly.

"Oh no!" wailed Hermione. "I was so insensitive! It didn't occur to me that she might not be chosen. She's so much fun and full of life, and so insightful in things like this! She's exactly what the paper would need." She began to rise. "I'd better go apologize."

"She's probably already in Snape's classroom, Hermione," said Ron. "Sit down, you can apologize later. There's nothing you can do now."

Hermione sighed and plopped back down. "You're probably right."

-:-|-:-

Keely stepped into her potions classroom. Snape was sitting behind his desk and looked up when he heard the door squeak open.

"Ah, Miss Chambers. Right on time. Have a seat."

Keely sat down quietly. Awaiting further instructions.

"As I said in your letter, you'll be cleaning the undersides of all the tables in here. There is a whole collection of chewing gum under these tables, I'm sure." He handed Keely a small scraper and as she took it he kept his hand out, palm up. "Your wand, Miss Chambers." She sighed in resignation and handed over her precious wand. "I'll be back in an hour to check on your progress. You will have this back at the end of the evening." He rose and took his leave, his black robes swishing magnificently as he went, leaving the door open in his wake..

_No Malfoy_! she thought bitterly. She walked slowly to the first table and crawled underneath it with her scraper in hand. She looked at the underside of the table and made a small face of disgust. Didn't these ever get cleaned?! She decided to take a new approach on the gum after the first piece she had scraped off fell and hit her in the eye. She crawled out from under the table and tipped it onto its side, then completely upside down. It was much easier and she chided herself for not thinking of it in the first place. Within fifteen minutes she was finished with the first table and had a healthy-sized pile of old, hardened gum. She wondered how many years it had been there. It was disgusting! She told herself then and there that if she ever caught one of her friends, or anyone for that matter, sticking their gum under the table she would have words with them.

She stood and righted the table then moved to the next one. Fifteen minutes before Snape was to return, she had only one table left. With sweat running in small rivulets down her forehead she tipped the next table onto its side. And sat for a small break. She wiped her brow with the sleeve of her robes. She had never before noticed just how stuffy this dungeon room was.

A small _ooh hoo_ brought her attention around. There was a little owl perched on the over turned table, a note tied to its leg. Her hand trembled, not daring to believe. She reached out tentatively and took the note. She scratched the owl's chin and said, "Sorry, little one, I haven't got any food for you. I've got a whole pile of gum, though, if you'd like." The little owl flew to the pile, sniffed it, shook its head and ruffled its feathers in indignation before flying through the door. Keely unrolled the parchment and read:

_Miss Keely Chambers,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the Hogwarts Herald's advice columnist. We have had this letter delivered in private due to the fact that it would indeed be wise to keep your identity a secret, for the sake of your column, so that any student that may hold a grudge against you would still be willing to ask your advice. You will answer at least three letters in each weekly edition._

_We ask that your opening column, introducing yourself as an alias of your choice, be ready to print by no later than Wednesday next at 2:00 p.m. to Professor Flitwick who will be the overseer of your column. All letters to your column will be sent directly to Professor Flitwick for you to pick up at your leisure._

_Thank you for taking an interest in the Hogwarts Herald.  
Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
and Editor and Chief of the Hogwarts Herald_

Keely could hardly control her excitement. She read and reread her letter and was overly giddy when Professor Snape came to check on her progress. "Had I known how much you would enjoy this, Miss Chambers, I would have asked you to do it last term as an end of term treat, rather than as a punishment."

Her amethyst eyes danced merrily as she hopped up, and without thinking threw her arms around her professor and tiptoed up to kiss his cheek.

Speechless and wide eyed, Snape stared at Keely. "Is that the last table, Miss Chambers?"

"Yes, yes, Sir!"

Snape noticed the note clasped tightly in her hand and gave her the same smirk that she had seen on his face in her first potions class of the term. Understanding dawned on her. "This detention was bogus, wasn't it, Professor."

"You needed to be alone for this letter to be delivered. McGonagall had asked me to do it that morning, she knew the instant that she read your application that you were the one she wanted for the position. It only happed on good fortune that I could hold you in detention for a legitimate reason."

Keely smiled up at her professor and teased, "It's never seemed to bother you before to hold us in detention for _illegitimate_ reasons." Keely was the only Gryffindor that had seemed to creep underneath the infamous potions master's cold exterior. She was the only one that dared to tease him and she was the only student besides Draco that could do so without terrible retribution should they get an extra dash of daring mixed in with their breakfast. With a wave of his wand, Snape cleared the gum from the underside of the last table and set it up straight, then vanished the large pile of the sticky mess with another. He handed Keely her wand and she sprinted out of the door towards Gryffindor tower.

She could tell Hermione, she would probably end up needing some of her help on some things, and there would be no chance of her best friend spilling the beans. She had proved herself in the secret keeping department time and time again. Should anyone ever slip Veritaserum in Hermione's morning pumpkin juice, Keely would have to move to Antarctica and change her name to save herself from embarrassment. The same would go for Hermione should the potion be slipped into Keely's. They shared everything and this would not be an exception.

* * *

Reviews are enormously appreciated.

Thanks,

-Dayna


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Keely sprinted through the halls at break-neck speed. As she rounded a corner she ran into something and fell backwards. "Ouch!" she cried as she rubbed her backside where she had landed. She took the hand that been offered to her without looking into the person's face. She was too embarrassed for that right now. She only hoped that it could be Fred, or George, or any other of her Gryffindor friends. However looking at the hand, she knew instantly that it wasn't Fred or George, for the hand was entirely freckle-free. It was however, very warm, and very strong. Once she had been helped to her feet, there was nothing left for it, but to look at the person she had nearly plowed over. The color that had leapt to her face the moment she landed on her bottom raced to her stomach, leaving her face paper white the moment she met eyes with her victim.

"Better watch where you're going Chambers. I might just have to give you a detention for running me over."

"Shut it, Malfoy. Like _you_ have the right to put _anyone_ in detention," she spat.

"Au contraire, ma belle." He pointed to the prefect badge pinned to his robes.

Keely looked disbelievingly at the badge, her mouth slightly ajar. How could she have not known this until now? "Who in Merlin's name would make _you_ a prefect?"

Draco flashed her a superior crooked smile. "Well, Dumbledore, obviously. And Snape."

"Hmm. . . Yes, Snape I can understand. He loves you, I'm surprised he hasn't tried to adopt you by now. But Dumbledore? I guess he _is_ a bit mad, but still. . . To give _you_ any type of authority. . ." She waved an airy hand over her head as she walked away. She called over her shoulder, "By the way, Malfoy, I'm not _your_ anything, so you can just keep that silver tongue of yours in your mouth around me and save the poison that flows from it for someone deserving. Like Pansy, perhaps. Or maybe Millicent. . ."

Draco stared after her as she walked away, the way her hips swayed was enough to drive any man mad. He knew she wasn't enticing him intentionally. She was a flirt, that much he knew. Even the insults she flung at him could be construed as flirting. But he also knew that that was just her nature, and that she didn't purposely lead people on.

But she was a blood traitor! Her best friend was a mudblood! Not just any mudblood, but _Granger_! The know-it-all, brainiac, buck toothed friend of Potter!

But still. . . Those eyes. . . the most peculiar color. She was the only person he knew that had purple eyes. But with her porcelain complexion, short, raven-black hair and her fiery personality, the color of her eyes would look out of place if they were any other.

And her scent. . . he had a difficult time placing it. It was nearly like oranges and cinnamon and something else. . . Sugar quills? Or vanilla? Or coconut?

And her curves. . . Oh Merlin help him, her curves! Everything about her shouted femininity. He chewed his lower lip and craned his neck as he watched her turn the corner.

But she was a blood traitor, he reminded himself again, and there was nothing else for it. His father would never approve. He spun around and a sly smile crossed his face. Of course, what his father didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. He'd just need to be extra careful. He only wanted a little taste. It wasn't like they were going to get married.

He turned the corner that Keely had come from when she had run into him. His smirk was still plastered on his face as his mind tried to work out the bugs, like her friends, something would have to be done about those.

Three first year Ravenclaw girls stared up at him in utter fear as he suddenly appeared in front of them. He laughed to himself, pleased at how quickly the little pipsqueaks had learned to fear him. "What are you looking at?" he spat. They didn't move, unless the widening of their eyes counted. "RAWR!!!" he growled, his hands in front of him as if he were going to capture them, as he took two exaggerated steps forward. They let out high pitched screams of terror and scattered like Gryffindors when faced with Snape! He chuckled to himself all the way back to the dungeons.

He heard Pansy's shrill voice before he saw her. He ducked into a small alcove behind a suit of armor. He was not in the mood for her whining. He held his breath until she and her little gang were past. He wouldn't be able to get to his dormitory for hours if she spotted him, and there were things that he needed to think through, and there would be no quieter place than his dormitory. If Zabini, Crabbe or Goyle were in there, he could send them away in an instant. Only Zabini would dare argue, but in the end, Draco Malfoy always wins.

**-:-|-:-**

Keely ducked into the portrait hole and quickly scanned the common room. The person she was looking for was nowhere in sight.

She made her way to the staircase. Fred and George tried to call her over. "Hi, guys! Bye guys!" she called over her shoulder. "Sorry, can't talk now."

They stared after her curiously for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to their newest design for the skiving snack-box.

She threw the door to her dormitory open, hoping desperately that Hermione was in there and Parvati and Lavender weren't. She was in luck, Hermione was the only one, she was cross-legged on her bed with books scattered in front of her.

Hermione looked at her friend and spoke before Keely could say a word. "Keels, I am so sorry. I was so insensitive. It didn't even occur to me that you might not get a place on the paper. Even with that ridiculous joke application. Your answers to the proper one were absolutely brilliant. I can't believe that McGonagall didn't give you a spot."

"My. . ." Keely tried, but Hermione didn't seem to hear her and she continued on with her apology. "My. . ." she said a little louder. Still Hermione didn't acknowledge that Keely had said anything. "_My!_"

Hermione looked up to see a piece of parchment being waved in her face. She grabbed the paper and scanned it quickly, her eyes widening in relief and joy. She flew off her bed, scattering books onto the floor and jumped up and down, squealing with her best friend.

"I'll probably need your help, My," Keely said, still bouncing.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help. Anything," offered Hermione.

"I need an alias," Keely said, her eyes sparkling.

"How about Angel?" Hermione suggested, sobering a little. "Your column could be called _Ask Angel._"

"I don't think so," Keely said, scratching her chin in thought. "That would be a dead give away that it was me," she teased.

"Yeah, right," laughed Hermione, sarcastically. "I forgot, St. Keely!"

Keely smiled innocently and ducked her head, her palms placed together as if praying. "That's right, and don't you forget it!"

Hermione giggled softly for a few more moments then made another suggestion. "What about _Violet_?"

"Ugh! No. . . Way!" She began pacing the room. "Every girl in this school that has been named for a flower is a complete cow! We've got _Pansy_ Parkinson and _Lavender_ Brown! I will not be a," she made a face and finished with a shudder, "_Violet_!"

"Come now," argued Hermione. "Lavender isn't _that_ bad."

"Oh yeah?" countered Keely. "You didn't have her tagging behind you all through primary school, making your life miserable and spreading all sorts of awful rumors about you. You didn't have to grow up down the street from her and hear from your parents,_ 'Why can't you be more like Lavender Brown?' and 'Mr and Mrs Brown say that Lavender is on the highest level at the piano. Why won't you practice. You should be more like Lavender!' _Blah. . .Blah. . .Blah!" She sighed and said, "I told my parents once, that if they liked her so much, then they should just adopt her and have done with it."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "You didn't!?"

Keely nodded. "I did."

"Oh, honey, what did they say?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Nothing really, they just grounded me for a week. . . And you just gave me my alias! Thanks, My!"

"Er. . . You're welcome. What's your alias?"

"_Honey_! Ask Honey!"

Hermione smiled. "I love it!"

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 5, and I hope you'll leave a review. (c:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Keely searched the first edition of the Hogwarts Herald, looking for her column. It was on the second page and her eyes sparkled when she found it.

_Dear Readers,_

_Welcome to _Ask Honey_, your Hogwarts Herald advice column. I'm Honey and I'm here to help you with your life troubles. Girl/guy problems, troubles with a teacher or subject, or anything else, just write to Honey and I'll give you the advice you need to get you through your day._

_Just send your anonymous letters to _Ask Honey_, care of Professor Flitwick._

_I look forward to being your mentor!  
Yours sincerely,  
Honey_

She closed the paper and set it aside as she reached for her plate of bacon, eggs and toast with raspberry jam. She took a sip of milk and speared a bite of egg with her fork. She couldn't reveal how pleased she was with seeing her article in writing, because Hermione was the only one who knew Honey's true identity and that would not be changing. And Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all within hearing distance.

She did wonder how many students would write and when the letters would begin filtering into Flitwick's office.

Ron was sitting directly in front of Keely, too focused with his food to notice the two girls talking, Hermione to his left. Hermione winked and whispered, "Someone can't take his eyes off of you."

Keely looked at her best friend quizzically and mouthed, "Who?"

Hermione motioned with her head to a spot behind Keely, before ducking her head with a sly smile and taking a bite of her own breakfast. Keely took a bite of her toast and casually looked over her shoulder in the direction Hermione had indicated. There was no one staring.

She turned back to her friend and said, "What are you talking about? I didn't see anyone."

Hermione giggled. "He became interested in his breakfast as soon as he saw you turning around." She took a sip of orange juice. "Remember that conversation we had with Harry, Fred and George on the first night back?"

Keely groaned. She hated being reminded about the fact that she had humiliated herself to some unknown person with the answers she had given on the rubbish newspaper application. "How can I forget?" she sighed. "What about it?"

"Well, I don't think we can rule out _all_ of the Slytherins," said Hermione, nonchalantly.

Keely had just taken a mouthful of milk and at the declaration she choked and spewed it across the table right into Ron's surprised face. "What?!" she cried.

The students at the Gryffindor table looked around at the shout and upon seeing Ron dripping with milk, they laughed heartily. Ron's face went red. Hermione shook with silent laughter as she conjured a handkerchief and began a gentle mopping of his face.

"I'm so sorry," laughed Keely, her hand over her mouth.

"That's funny," grumbled Ron, "You sure don't sound very sorry." He yanked the handkerchief from Hermione's grip and roughly wiped the rest of the wetness away. "What was that for, anyways?" he asked grumpily.

Keely sobered somewhat and was actually able to say without breaking into laughter again, "I really am sorry, Ron. I was just shocked at something Hermione said." She reached across the table and took the cloth from Ron. "You missed a spot," she said as she wiped a spot that was lingering near his hairline with a small corner of the handkerchief. She did it with such care that Fred and George erupted in a fresh wave of laughter.

"What's so funny now," asked Ron, turning red all over again.

Keely looked curiously at her favorite twins of all time.

They raised their eyebrows at her and said, "You acted like our mum just then."

Keely gave a small snort as she brought the handkerchief to her mouth and dabbed it on her tongue. She stood and reached across the table once more and firmly took Ron's chin in her free hand. "What, you mean this?" She wiped at a spot on Ron's nose with the saliva-dampened end of the cloth. She gave the tip of Ron's nose a friendly kiss before she sank back to her seat.

Fred and George guffawed then Fred said, "Hey, Keely? I think I have something on my lips. Could you clean it for me?"

"Oh, well. . . Here you go," she said as she handed the handkerchief to Fred who was sitting at her right side. She winked playfully at him.

"Oh, come on, honey, what will it take to get you to go out with me?" he asked, half desperately.

Keely choked on another mouthful of milk and Ron was once again showered. "What did you call me?" she asked, thinking that he had somehow found out about her column. She hadn't even started it yet. How could he know?

Fred looked unabashed. "I rather like the sound of me calling you 'honey,' don't you?"

Relief washed over Keely and she laughed as she conjured another handkerchief for Ron. "Oh, yeah, and then I could call you 'Freddie weddie,' or perhaps 'snuggle bunny,'" she teased in a simpering tone.

Fred beamed and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You can call me anything you like. I especially like 'snuggle bunny.' It gives the impression of cuddling on a sofa in front of a fire on a snowy day."

Keely rolled her eyes at him and lightly punched him on the shoulder as she rose and lifted her leg over the long bench seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Fred. "Classes don't start for another thirty minutes."

"Well, not that it's your business, but I need to use the loo, and I forgot my charms homework in the dormitory. I'll see you all later."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Hermione.

Keely looked at Hermione's unfinished breakfast and said, "Nah, stay and finish your breakfast. I'll see you in charms."

"Do you want _me_ to come with you?" asked Fred as he pushed his empty plate away from him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Please do," she answered sarcastically. "You can hold my hand while I pee, to make sure I don't fall in."

"Alright!" Fred cried triumphantly as he began to rise from his seat.

Keely laughed and pushed him back to his seat. "Oh, just sit down! I'll see you later," she said as she strode out of the Great Hall.

Unknown to any at the Gryffindor table except Hermione, a pair of gray-blue eyes at the Slytherin end followed Keely's progress from the hall. Hermione's eyes narrowed curiously as Draco rose from his seat seconds later and turned in the same direction her best friend had just disappeared from.

**-:-|-:-**

Draco followed Keely through the corridors, staying far enough behind that he didn't draw attention to himself. He watched silently as she turned into a bathroom.

**-:-|-:-**

Keely hummed happily to herself as she exited the bathroom and continued her way to the dormitory to fetch her homework. The halls were seemingly empty, everyone was still in the Great Hall for breakfast. She turned a corner and hit into someone. _'Oh Merlin!'_ she thought bitterly. _'Why can't I go _anywhere_ without plowing someone over? Three times this year, already!'_ She shook her head, her eyes closed. She opened them and saw someone's chest. She groaned audibly as she took in the Slytherin emblem on the school robe. She hardened her face as she looked up. Draco Malfoy was staring down at her. His ice blue eyes boring into her violet ones. A smirk played across his face.

"Fancy running into _you_ again, Chambers. Or should I say, fancy having you run into _me_ again?"

"Move it, Malfoy!" She tried to shove past him, but he had a hand fastened to her shoulder.

She glared at his hand malevolently then up to his face. "If you don't mind, I'd like my shoulder back before you soil it too badly."

"Oh, but I do mind, Chambers. This is what, the _second_ time you've run into me? I believe I told you I might have to put you in detention."

Keely glared hard at him, sensing where he was going with it all. "Just _try_ it!" she hissed.

His eyes narrowed as his smirk widened. "I think I just might."

"You have to have a good reason for putting me in detention, Malfoy. Dumbledore and McGonagall don't let prefects put students in detention unless they were clearly breaking rules! I didn't break any rule! But if you don't move I _may_ just break your nose," she said sweetly.

"Temper, temper," purred Draco as he moved his hand from her shoulder up to the back of her head to play with the soft spikes of her hair.

Keely jerked away from his hand and slapped him across the face with all her might. "Hands _off!_" she spat as she pushed past him as hard as she could, gone was her good mood of the morning. _'Now I need another shower to wipe all of this slime off!'_ she thought angrily.

Draco stared after her, rubbing his cheek, his smirk, if possible, even bigger. Before she was out of hearing distance Draco called, "When are you going to admit it to yourself that you don't hate me nearly as much as you want to, Chambers?"

Keely stopped short as if suddenly frozen and swallowed a sudden lump of apprehension that had formed in her throat, she turned around to look at him. For the briefest moment she forgot to keep the glare on her face. Her eyes were round and full of curiosity and shock. Was Draco admitting to having feelings other than hate for her? It sounded like it. Their eyes met, free of malice on both sides.

He looked like a different person to Keely. Without the sneer, his eyes looked warmer. She shook her head, remembering who exactly she was looking at and said in a light tone, "When hell freezes over, Malfoy, when hell freezes over."

* * *

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed this. I really appreciate your support!

~Dayna


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Miss Chambers," squeaked Professor Flitwick at the end of charms the next day. "I need a word with you, if I could."

Harry and Ron looked curiously at their friend and professor. Hermione just smiled and winked. Keely matched Hermione's smile and said, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

Hermione herded the boys through the door.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked. Butterflies seemed to be trying to make an escape from her stomach.

"Oh, yes, yes," he said. "Have a seat, young lady." He waited for Keely to sit down before continuing. "It seems you're going to have your work cut out for you. Already fifty inquiries were in my office this morning. This is your final class of the week, I presume."

"Yes, Sir," she answered.

"Good, good," he squeaked. "Would you like your letters now? Or would you rather come back later?"

"Er. . . Now, I guess."

"Very good. Follow me." He led the way to his office and opened the door. He allowed Keely to enter first. He shut the door after himself.  
"Oh my, my, my. It looks as if even more have arrived since I was last in here."

Keely stared open mouthed at the pile of rolled up parchment sitting on his desk. "Professor? Are those all for me?"

He hurried over to his desk to check the pile of parchment. "Yes, they are for you," he said as he placed them in a bag that was already half full.

Keely let her book bag fall off her shoulder and unfastened it. She placed a shrinking charm on the bag of letters so they'd fit easily in with her books.

"Now, I'm sure you'll remember from your letter that you will be required to answer no less than three letters per week. The newspapers will be left in house common rooms every Thursday morning, therefore you will need to have your column ready every Wednesday by 2:00. Any questions?"

"No, I think I understand, Sir. Thank you," she said as she flung her bag back over her shoulder.

"Very good, dear. Good luck."

She gave him a small smile and a wave. "Thank you, Professor. Have a nice weekend."

"Indeed," he said with a smile.

Keely left his office to catch up with her friends. She didn't reach them until she entered the common room.

"Detention again?" asked Ron.

"No, he just needed to ask me something."

Before anyone could ask her what Flitwick had asked, she said, "My, I need some help with something in the dormitory. Can you help me?"

"Of course," she said as she got to her feet and hurried after her friend.

Keely pulled the minuscule bag of letters from her book bag and removed the shrinking charm. Hermione gasped. "Those letters are all for Honey?"

"Yep. I feel a bit like Father Christmas," she giggled quietly. "Will you help me keep an ear out for Lavender and Parvati?"

"No, Keels, I think I will let them just barge in and catch you," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Pathetic question?" Keely asked with a smile.

"Just a little bit," agreed Hermione.

"Well then, should we get started?"

"Let's." Hermione grabbed one of the letters and unrolled it.

_Dear Honey,_

_I have a problem and I'm not sure what to do. I think I may be. . . never mind._

"Well that was a waste. Why did they even send it?" asked Hermione, shaking her head, as she tossed the partial letter and reached for another.

"Why don't we vanish the rubbish ones and put the decent letters in another pile," Keely suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione waved her wand over the letter she had just tossed and it disappeared..

Keely unrolled one and read.

_Dear Honey,  
_

_  
I need help in potions. Snape is horrible to me and I swear he gives me bad marks just to be a foul git. I think he may even drop things in my potion when I'm not looking so it will spoil and he can ridicule me in front of the entire class for it._

_Sincerely,  
Sick of Snape_

Keely giggled. "That's a good one. I think I'll answer it." She set it down next to her and grabbed another.

Hermione read the one she had grabbed.

_Dear Honey,_

_I like this girl but she won't even give me the time of day. How do I get her to notice me? I thought that because you're probably a girl (the name, Honey), you'd have some advice on how girls think._

_Truly,  
Baffled by Girls_

"What do you think?" asked Hermione. "Do you want to keep this one?"

Keely smiled. "Of course I do. Maybe I can help the poor prat get his girl." She read the next one.

_Dear Honey,_

_Can you help me in potions? I can't seem to get anything right. And Snape is really mean to me._

_~Abysmal in Potions_

Keely shook her head. "I don't understand why it is so hard for people to make a decent potion. I think Snape is a good teacher. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "But he _is_ rather intimidating. Just because he doesn't scare you, doesn't mean the rest of us don't get really nervous whenever he comes around to check our work."

"Maybe he is a bit intimidating, but it doesn't bother you. You still make perfect potions. Snape never criticizes your work."

They sat together for the next couple of hours, laughing at the ridiculousness of some of the letters Honey had received. They had vanished more than half of them, and there were more than a dozen that were about Snape. They decided to give the _Snape_ letters their very own pile.

There was giggling coming up the stairs and Keely and Hermione froze to listen. It was clearly Lavender and Parvati. Keely quickly placed a disillusionment charm on the letters that were scattered on her bed, threw a blanket over them and lay on top of them. She was lying on her stomach, her feet in the air. Hermione was sitting cross legged in front of her and they quickly fired up a conversation about the day's classes.

"Flitwick said that I. . ." Hermione looked over at the door as soon as it opened. "Oh, hi Lavender, Parvati."

Keely looked at Lavender and rolled her eyes and turned back to Hermione. Lavender shot a baleful glare back at Keely.

"How's the rumor spreading going, Brown? Anything new and juicy today? Whose life are you going to make miserable tomorrow?"

"Well, it so happens. . ." started Lavender. Keely rolled her eyes again and looked away from Lavender who didn't seem to notice and kept talking. "I overheard Pansy Parkinson talking to her friends in the hall as Parvati and I passed them tonight. It seems that Malfoy is no longer interested in her. He fancies someone else, but Pansy can't figure out who it is and it's driving her mad."

Keely's breath caught in her throat. She looked at Hermione who looked at her curiously and a sly smile crossed her face.

Parvati bent to her trunk and retrieved something. "I've got it," she announced. She straightened and held a book out to Lavender and the two of them left the room again.

Hermione's smile widened as soon as the door closed behind the other two girls. "I think I know who he's got his eye on."

Keely pretended she had no idea what Hermione was saying. "Who?"

"Come on, Keels. You know exactly who I mean. You've never been a good liar, so don't even _try_ to play dumb. I saw him follow you from the Great Hall yesterday. Did he catch up to you?"

Keely became suddenly interested in a loose stitch on her quilt. And Hermione pounced.

"Alright Keels, I know you're keeping something from me. Spill!"

Keely sighed. "Alright, yes. He caught up to me. I ran into him, literally, when I turned a corner heading here for my homework."

"You ran into him?"

"Yes. That was the second time. I wish I would have knocked him down at least."

"Why am I now just hearing this?" Hermione tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it when the picture of her friend running into Malfoy came to her mind. "What did he do?"

"He tried to put me in detention yesterday." At Hermione's look of disbelief, Keely quickly continued. "I wouldn't hear it though. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

Hermione waited for a few moments and when it looked as if Keely wasn't going to say anymore she said, "Then what happened?"

"Nothing really, My. He played with my hair for a second before I slapped his face and shoved past him. Then he told me to admit it to myself that I liked him." She shook her head in disgust and muttered to herself more than Hermione, "The arrogant prick."

Hermione looked thoughtful. "And do you like him?"

Keely sighed. "No, My, I don't. I will, however, admit that he isn't hard on the eyes. He's grown a lot over the summer and filled out some, too." She chewed on her bottom lip in thought, remembering how his hand felt on her shoulder and in her hair.

Hermione laughed again. "Keely, you're blushing! What did I tell you not ten seconds ago? You're a horrible liar! You _do_ like him!" Her expression was one mingled with disgust and awe.

"Fine! You win, My. I _do_ like him. But he can never know." She looked imploringly at Hermione.

"My lips are sealed, Keels, as always."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. . . Please let me know in a review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Keely woke up early on Thursday morning. She gathered her robes and toiletries without disturbing her roommates and left the room to shower. Today would be the first edition of the _Hogwarts Herald_ in which her advice would be published. She was curious as to how her fellow students would receive her. She was more than slightly nervous, and she hoped that she could be a good mentor.

She stepped out of the shower and toweled herself dry. She quickly dressed and fixed her hair in careful spikes at the back and smoothed into a neat frame of her face in the front. Her mother never approved of short hair on girls and in a fit of rebellion after a row with her over the summer, Keely had hers cut. To her mother's horror, Keely loved it and refused to let her mother regrow it. She loved twisting her fingers in the soft three inch spikes, she loved how easy it was to fix, she loved pretty much everything about it. She turned her head in the mirror to look at her profile. Deciding that her hair looked as good as ever, she applied a bit of eye-liner and lip gloss before taking her things back to her dormitory.

Hermione stirred as Keely opened the door. "Why are you up and around so early?" she asked sleepily.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I would get a jump start on McGonagall's essay." Keely ducked as a pillow from Lavender's bed came flying at her head.

"Quiet," growled Lavender as she rolled over grumpily and put her other pillow over her head.

Hermione looked at her watch and groaned. "Five more minutes before my alarm is set to go off. I _hate_ it when that happens!"

Keely grimaced. "I'm really sorry, My. I didn't mean to wake you."

Hermione sat up and turned her alarm off, then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Don't worry about it."

Keely picked up her book bag and said, "I'll see you in a bit," and left for breakfast and a jump start on her homework.

As she passed the Gryffindor bulletin board she saw the newspaper basket. She mentally squeed and grabbed one before leaving through the portrait hole.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table. There were only two other students in the Great Hall, both of which were reading the newspaper. Hannah Abbott and Zacharias Smith. Keely turned to the second page, skipping the entire front, and started reading.

_Ask Honey_

_Dear Honey,_

_I like this girl but she won't even give me the time of day. How do I get her to notice me? I thought that because you're probably a girl (the name, Honey), you'd have some advice on how girls think._

_Truly,  
Baffled by Girls_

_Dear Baffled by Girls,_

_Have you told her that you fancy her? That usually gets a girl's attention. If you're too shy to go up and tell her, there are more subtle ways. Get her some flowers, or chocolates, or even a teddy bear. If you don't have the funds, write her a note. But whatever you do, do not, I repeat, _do not_ act like you don't like her, and don't pull her hair or put frog spawn in her book bag or anything mean or disgusting! We are no longer in primary school, we are adults, or nearly so anyways, and childish means of showing girls you like them will _not_ work! Good luck!_

-Honey

_Dear Honey,_

_I need help in potions. Snape is horrible to me and I swear he gives me bad marks just to be a foul git. I think he may even drop things in my potion when I'm not looking so it will spoil and he can ridicule me in front of the entire class for it._

_Sincerely,  
Sick of Snape_

_Dear Sick of Snape,_

_Are you kidding me? Professor Snape is a teacher. While he _may_ give you bad marks, it is most likely because you deserve it, not just because he wants to be foul to you! Besides that, he is foul to most students. What makes you think you should get preferential treatment? And furthermore, it is more than incredibly unlikely that he drops things in your potion to spoil it. Because again, he _is_ a teacher and I don't think he or any teacher for that matter would purposefully ruin anybody's work. My advice to you is to work hard and do your very best. If you pay attention and listen carefully to Professor Snape's instructions, you should see an improvement. If not, look into getting a tutor. Good luck!_

_-Honey_

Keely pulled a bowl towards herself and helped herself to some Cheerios and a glass of orange juice while she read the next letter.

_Dear Honey,_

_Kids like to tease me and I'm tired of it. How do I stop them doing it?_

_Thanks for any help you can give me.  
-Bullied_

_Dear Bullied,_

_I hope that I can help you with this. It is unfortunate that you are being teased and I am sorry. If the person teasing you is of the opposite gender, take a look at the first letter in today's column. It could be that they fancy you and are still stuck in the primary school mentality and need to grow up. Of course, obviously if they are bullying people, they need to grow up regardless. I know that it can be disheartening, but if you keep a stiff upper lip and try not to let it bother you too badly, things will get better. Talk to your friends. If they are good friends, you can talk to them and they can comfort you. Rely on them as you would want them to rely on you. Good luck!_

_Best wishes,  
-Honey_

Keely scanned the paper for Hermione's article. It was to be on S.P.E.W. Hermione had told her that much about it. Keely's family had an elf and it was the happiest elf she had ever seen. Her name was Chandly, and in Keely's opinion there was no cuter elf in the entire world. Keely agreed that elves needed better treatment and was Hermione's biggest advocate for her organization.

Keely took a deep breath and her nostrils were assaulted by the most intoxicating scent she had ever experienced. Peppermint and a summer storm. She knew instantly who that scent belonged to and she was determined to ignore it, for soon he would walk past her and she would be able to think clearly once more. Any second now. . . She took a bite of her cereal and began flipping through her newspaper again. Any time now and he would be gone. A sip of her orange juice. She could sense him standing behind her, his eyes were on the back of her head. Why wouldn't he walk away?

"Feel free to walk away at any time, Malfoy," Keely said, without looking at him. She took another bite of cereal and kept reading.

"I'm impressed, Chambers. Not an easy thing to do, that. I had no idea that you were so aware of my presence that you could identify me without looking," he said with a sneer.

"How could I not be aware of your presence? I can smell you from a mile away." He didn't have to know that she enjoyed his scent.

She turned around to look up at him. "Why don't you just tell me what you want so we can both get on with our day." She stared at him waiting expectantly for his answer.

Draco looked around the Great Hall. It was still mostly empty, only three more students had entered and every one of them had their nose buried in the _Hogwarts Herald_. Draco bent to whisper in her ear, "I should think that was quite obvious." He pulled gently at a lock of her hair, letting it slip slowly between his fingers as he straightened himself to his fullest height and walked away without another word.

A shiver coursed through Keely's entire being. The smell of his sweet breath and the feel of the warmth of it on the side of her face had made her dizzier than she had ever been in her life. If he kept this up, she didn't think she was going to be able to keep up her pretense much longer.

She turned back to the table, her transfiguration essay and the newspaper forgotten, and with her elbows propped on it, she placed her head in her hands and inwardly groaned. _'What am I going to do?'_

* * *

_Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. (c;_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hermione took a seat next to Keely fifteen minutes later and asked, "How's the essay going?"

Keely turned her head toward her best friend without really seeing her. "Huh?"

Hermione became anxious. Keely was never one to be short of words. "Are you alright, Keels?" she asked as she placed her hand on Keely's forehead. It was clammy. "Keely! What happened?!"

"Uh. . . I think I have a problem, My."

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

Keely shook her head.

Hermione grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her roughly. "What is the matter?!"

"Well, uh. . . I think the serpent just offered me some forbidden fruit," she said quietly.

Hermione had to lean close to hear her. Hermione put a hand to her mouth and whipped her head around to the Slytherin table. Draco was fixing her with a disgusted glare and she quickly turned back to her friend and sighed. "What did he do?"

"Well, I asked him what he wanted and he said he wanted me. Not in so many words, but that was the gist of it."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and frowned concernedly at Keely. "I know you said that you liked him. But I don't think I'd be a very good friend if I didn't offer you a word of warning." She looked over her shoulder again to look at Draco. He was talking animatedly with Crabbe and Goyle. She sighed and faced Keely, shaking her head slowly. "Please be careful, Keels. I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What's going to hurt you, Love?" asked Fred, sitting down on the bench next to Keely.

Keely jumped slightly. She hadn't noticed Fred and George approach. "Oh, er. . . Hermione and I were just talking about quidditch," she invented.

Fred brightened. "Surely you aren't going to try out for the team? Are you any good? We do need a new keeper. I could put in a good word to Angelina for you. . ."

"Fred!" Keely nearly had to shout to interrupt his rambling. He stopped talking and looked at her intently. "I don't think I'm going to try out. Hermione talked some sense into me. It was an errant suggestion, really. I'd end up falling off my broom and hurting myself. That's what My was telling me. I'm much better use in the stands."

Fred frowned. "Well, I think you'd be brilliant on a broom. And if you needed extra help, I'd be happy to give you private lessons." He winked at her.

Keely laughed, she pushed Draco to the back, well, more like the middle, of her mind. She placed her hand on Fred's face and gave him a slight shove. "Oh, go on, you! I don't know why, but I get the feeling that you don't really want to teach me quidditch." She put an arm around Fred and gave him a friendly squeeze.

He returned the gesture, but let his arm linger. Keely didn't even think to shake it off. She had sat with Fred in exactly this manner, many times before. She loved Fred like a brother, and she did her best to make that clear to him. He had asked her out countless times and she told him flat out that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him, whatsoever. If he wanted to torture himself, so be it.

Harry and Ron took a seat opposite Keely, Fred, George and Hermione.

"What's with Malfoy?" asked Harry, amused. "He looked like he was about ready to have kittens when we came in."

Keely squirmed. Fred's arm suddenly felt extremely heavy. If she wanted to take Malfoy up on his offer, she would need to be careful. Her friends would never accept him. Hermione would try, but the Weasleys and Harry never would.

Fred grabbed Keely's copy of the _Hogwarts Herald_ and began flipping through the pages, reading only the headlines. "I still can't believe that you didn't get on."

Keely shrugged nonchalantly.

He stopped at the advice column and read through it. "Who do you reckon this _Honey_ is?"

Another shrug from Keely. She kept her face downcast, pretending to be interested in her soggy Cheerios, so her eyes wouldn't give her away.

Hermione saved her from having to answer. "I don't have any idea. She gives good advice though. Don't you think?"

Keely shot a sidelong glance at Hermione and smiled slyly.

"Yeah, not bad," consented Fred. He seemed to be mulling something over.

Keely glanced at her watch. Care of Magical Creatures started in twenty minutes. "Are you guys ready to go?" she asked to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione pushed her half-finished breakfast away and stood up. She took one more sip of her pumpkin juice and grabbed her bag. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I wonder what monster Hagrid will be showing us today," she mused with a shudder.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"You two go on. We'll catch up."

Halfway down to Hagrid's hut, someone shoved hard into Keely's shoulder as they passed, causing her to drop her bag. "Ouch!" She rubbed her shoulder and stared after the culprit. He was flanked by his goons and he didn't even look to see if she was okay. What was his _problem_?! She bent to retrieve her bag and stood up.

Hermione stared after him curiously. "I wonder what his problem is." She picked up a book that had fallen from Keely's bag and handed it to her.

Draco was horrible to Keely all through class, more so even than the last four years combined. By the time the class had ended Keely was near tears. She was so confused. She could have sworn that he liked her. He had more or less told her just that. Was it jealousy? Did he see Fred's arm draped around her and think that he was too late? _'What's with Malfoy? He looked like he was about ready to have kittens.'_

Keely was sure that Draco _had_ seen Fred with his arm around her. She hung her head in thought as she and her three friends made their way back up to the castle and their next lesson.

Harry bumped shoulders with her lightly, to claim her attention. Hermione and Ron were several paces ahead, their heads bowed in conversation. "A knut for your thoughts?" he asked kindly. "You're being awfully quiet."

Keely looked up at him, her eyes were dark blue-violet, and she smiled feebly. "M'alright," she mumbled.

"You can't lie to me, your eyes are giving you away. Perhaps others don't notice, but I do. They change color with your mood. And right now they're so dark, it looks like someone just killed your kneazle."

She just shook her head and returned to watching her feet. If she opened her mouth to answer, she would probably start crying. As long as she didn't look at anyone and she kept her mouth shut, she would be able to keep the tears at bay.

Besides that, how could she tell Harry that Malfoy had hurt her feelings? Malfoy had been teasing her and being horrible to she and her friends ever since their first year and she had never let it bother her before. And there was absolutely _no_ way that she was going to admit her feelings for Draco to Harry.

Harry realized that Keely wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her and wrapped an arm around her, letting her know that she had a friend on whom she could lean. She laid her head against his shoulder and they continued up to the castle in communal silence. A single tear rolled unbidden down her satiny cheek.

**-:-|-:-**

By the end of the day, Keely was in a relatively better mood, although her appetite had been almost nonexistent all day and she had taken only a few bites at both lunch and dinner. She sat cross-legged on her bed with Hermione, playing a Muggle card game by dim wand light. Lavender and Parvati were in bed, asleep, so conversation was limited. They played mostly in silence until Keely's stomach loudly protested the lack of food it had received that day.

Hermione giggled softly. "I told you. You should have eaten something at dinner."

"Yeah, I know, but I really wasn't all that hungry." She looked at her cards before deciding on the one to play. "Maybe I'll sneak down to the kitchens and grab a bite of something."

"Are you crazy? It's nearly 11:00. If you get caught, you'll get detention for sure!"

"Then I'll just have to not get caught. I'm starving, My. I'll be right back," she whispered.

She had been to the kitchens several times with the twins, so she knew her way easily. She walked cautiously. Stopping at each corner to peer around and make sure the way was clear.

She jumped and let out a little scream when there was a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Look who is _clearly_ breaking the rules. I'm going to have to give you a detention for being out past curfew, Chambers."

Her heart skipped a beat, then began fluttering so quickly she was sure she was going to pass out. She turned around to face her captor. His wand was illuminating his face and casting shadows in the most flattering way. She was entranced. She couldn't speak and she could barely breathe. She swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in her throat.

His actions toward her throughout the day came to the forefront of her mind and her face hardened. "Leave me alone, Malfoy!" she spat and tried to move past him.

He stepped to the side to block her way without touching her. "Not so fast. Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business. Why are _you_ out of bed?"

"I'm looking for rule-breakers, obviously. The Slytherins are on patrol duty tonight. My shift will be ending in another few minutes, and I was afraid that I wasn't going to catch anyone. But it looks as if luck is on my side, after all."

Keely tried to side step him again and moved closer to the wall. His arm shot out, hitting the wall and blocking her progress.

She pulled her wand out from under her dressing gown and pointed it at him. "Outta my way, Malfoy!"

His face hardened. "Or what? Are you going to go and tattle to your little boyfriend?"

Keely shook her head in shock. "What? What are you talking about?" _'So it _was_ jealousy over Fred.'_ "Are you talking about Fred?"

He gave her one curt nod. And she burst out laughing. That seemed to infuriate Draco further and his face flushed.

"Fred's not my boyfriend, Malfoy. Not that it's any of your business _who_ I date, but Fred and I are just friends. I've told him many times that I'd never have feelings other than friendship for him."

His scowl evaporated immediately and was replaced with a new determination. He placed his other hand on the wall, trapping Keely between them.

Keely was frozen. She could do nothing but stare at the face that was coming closer to hers by the second. He whispered, "I'm _making_ it my business who you date," before claiming her lips with his.

The world stood still, or perhaps it had dropped out from beneath her feet. She couldn't think. Her wand fell from her slack grip. She didn't bother picking it up. Her hands snaked around his neck and she held him to her as though he were a life preserver and she was in danger of drowning.

He broke the kiss after what seemed like an eternity and retrieved her wand for her. He put his lips to her ear and said softly, "If I ever catch Weasley touching you again, I'll curse his arm off." He kissed the tip of her nose and said, "I'll let you know when and what your detention will be as soon as I talk to Snape about it." He straightened and ran the back of his middle finger along her cheek bone and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Keely stumbled into the Gryffindor common room in a daze, her hunger forgotten. Hermione was sitting in a chair by the fire, waiting for her.

"Did you get something?"

Keely giggled nervously. "You could say that."

Hermione shot Keely a disparaging look and said, "You were caught."

Keely nodded.

"By who?"

"Malfoy," she said woodenly.

"Well, that's a relief. At least you didn't get in trouble."

"He gave me detention."

Hermione was outraged. "What?! He was out of bed, too! What gives him the right to give you a detention for a rule that he was breaking, as well? What a hypocrite!"

"He was patrolling on Snape's request."

"Oh! I forgot! And that reminds me, next month is Gryffindor's first week on patrol duty." Hermione looked curiously at Keely's flushed complexion. "What else did he do?" she asked slowly, guessing the answer for herself.

Keely's face flamed and a small smile began to curve her lips.

"He kissed you!" she exclaimed.

Keely nodded sheepishly.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. She sighed loudly and said, "I can't believe he had the nerve, after the way he's been treating you all day. He's no good, Keely. You deserve so much better. If you go along with him, you'll be putting yourself on a wild roller coaster."

"He was jealous. He saw Fred with his arm around me and thought we were together," explained Keely.

Hermione's frown deepened. "What gives him the right to you? Has he asked you to be his girlfriend? Have you accepted his offer? Or does he just assume he has right to you because he wants you?" She sighed and walked over to where Keely was sitting. She bent and put her arms around her friend and said, "I'll support you in whatever you decide because you are my best friend, but he has to treat you right. He has to go about this the right way. He has to ask you properly. Don't let him lay claim to you like you're something to be owned. Promise me?"

Keely's eyes were shining as she returned Hermione's hug. "I promise, My. I won't let him mistreat me. But more importantly, I won't let him mistreat _you_! Or any of my friends. I've _loved_ all of you for over four years now. I'm not going to let a guy I _like_ come between me and my friends."

Hermione broke the hug and said happily, "Good! Now that we've got that settled. I want details!"

**-:-|-:-**

Keely woke late the next morning. Her dormitory was empty and her stomach was growling loudly. She looked at her watch. Breakfast would end in thirty minutes. She got up and quickly dressed and combed her hair.

Her friends were nearly finished when she entered the Great Hall. She almost didn't sit by Fred who was obviously saving a seat for her. But he was her friend, and she wasn't about to let Draco tell her who she could or couldn't be friends with. They were sitting facing the Slytherins today, so she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder to steal glances at him.

She met his eyes, he was undeniably displeased by where she was sitting. She challenged him with her stare.

Without breaking eye contact she saw him hand a piece of parchment to a first year Slytherin and his lips moved. The first year looked directly at Keely then said something. Draco nodded and the boy stood up and made his way to the Gryffindor table.

"Oi! What do you want?" asked Fred, annoyed.

The little first year glowered at Fred, handed the note to Keely and walked away with the swaggering confidence known only to the Slytherin house.

"What's that?" asked Fred, looking curiously at the piece of parchment.

Keely slid her finger under the flap and broke the wax seal. "My detention, I think."

He frowned at her. "Another one?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"For what? Two already, and we haven't even been back for a month."

"I was caught sneaking down to the kitchens last night." She sighed and said, "It's tonight at 7:00. I have to wash all of the potion cauldrons in Snape's classroom. Why can't I just do lines?! I'm tired of doing Snape's dirty work."

She looked up to the staff table and caught Snape's eye. She waved the note at him with incredulousness. He raised his eyebrows and nodded once. Keely let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes, while shaking her head in defeat.

She grabbed a piece of toast and spread apricot jam onto it. She served herself some scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice.

"What do you want to do today, Keels?" asked Hermione.

"I need to go for a jog and run off some steam. I think I'll head down to the quidditch pitch after I'm through here and make a few laps. Do you want to come with me?" Keely asked, without much hope. She knew that Hermione wasn't a jogger. She had attempted to get her to go with, several times, but in the end, no one ever wanted to join her. Which suited Keely, she only asked in the first place, to be kind. She didn't really like jogging with others. They would either slow her down or make her feel pressured to go faster than she liked.

Hermione gave her a look that suggested Keely was daft and shook her head in answer.

"Want to go swimming in the lake later? The good weather is sure to come to an end soon and I haven't had a chance to get my feet wet yet," Keely asked making sure to look at each of her friends, to let them know she wasn't just inviting Hermione.

Fred, George and Lee agreed immediately. Hermione, Ron and Harry agreed after a few moments of deliberation.

Keely stole a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Draco had gone. She wondered briefly if she would see him again before tonight, and if she would see him tonight at all. The letter didn't say that he'd be overseeing her detention.

She finished her breakfast and stood up. "I'll see you in a bit." With a wave, she left the Great Hall to change into her jogging clothes.

She hoped for a glimpse of Draco as she navigated the halls, but she had to accept that she wouldn't as she reached the oak front doors and stepped out into the sun. She walked casually down to the pitch, enjoying the warm September weather. The leaves on the trees were showing signs of changing. She took a deep breath to inhale the fresh air.

She sighed when she saw figures flying around the pitch. It was being used. But Keely was too far away still to tell which team was practicing. All she knew was that it _wasn't_ Gryffindor, because Fred, George and Harry had said nothing about practice this morning. She thought briefly about moving her run to another part of the grounds, but decided against it. The pitch was the only area in which she could jog without the fear of tripping over tree roots or rocks. The players wouldn't be paying attention to her anyways, they'd be too busy with the quaffle, bludgers and snitch.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a flash of green and silver. Slytherin had the pitch. She reminded herself that they wouldn't be paying her any notice and started running. At the end of her first lap, she felt a buzzing near her ear. She swatted at the pesky insect and kept going. Two more laps and she would be done.

She heard the stir of air he was causing before she saw him. Draco was speeding directly at her. She let out a little scream and covered her head as she scrambled out of the way. Draco pulled to a halt; in his hand was the snitch. Apparently, what she thought was an insect was the little, golden, winged ball.

She looked up at Draco who was stopped only six or seven feet away. He winked at her and flashed a smirk before speeding upwards to join his team.

She shook her head to clear it so she could finish her run.

**-:-|-:-**

Keely and her friends stepped into the Entrance Hall dripping wet and laughing just before dinner. Mrs. Norris stared up at them for a moment before darting off to no doubt find her master, and tell him about the puddles that were being made inside the castle by students.

Keely laughed, and cried, "Run!"

The seven of them sprinted toward Gryffindor tower, still laughing, weaving between students, knocking some of them over, and only glancing apologies at them as they hurried past.

Keely looked down the staircase as they reached the fat lady. Filch was panting up the stairs after them.

Lee yelled out the password and the little group scrambled inside and fell onto each other in a heap.

Neville stood at the opening of the common room with an amused expression on his face at the sight of his house mates soaking wet and in a pile.

They took one look at him and broke out into renewed laughter.

**-:-|-:-**

The mood at the Gryffindor table at dinner was a happy one. Fred, George, Lee, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Keely were still laughing at their narrow escape, over their meat pies.

The hall began to empty and Fred, George and Lee announced that they had some business to attend to and left the four younger students.

At 6:45 Keely rose. "I've gotta go, guys. I'll see you in the common room when I'm finished."

Keely pushed the door to Snape's classroom open. Snape was sitting at his desk. Draco was leaning casually against a wall.

"Have a seat, Miss Chambers," instructed Snape.

Keely sat in front of Snape's desk and he stood to walk around it. Draco moved forward. She felt very small looking up at the towering figures before her so she stood back up.

"I thought I told you to have a seat," Snape reminded her.

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind."

Snape raised his eyebrows at her and Draco smirked.

She folded her arms across her chest and she looked up at the two men that were _still_ towering over her. She hated being short.

"As you wish," said Snape. "Mr. Malfoy tells me that you were caught out past curfew last night."

Keely nodded, but said nothing.

"Would you care to tell me why?"

"No, Sir," she said, looking into his eyes without so much as a blink.

Draco raised his eyebrows in shock. He knew Keely had guts that most Gryffindors didn't when it came to Snape, but to outright refuse to tell him something he requested, without even a hint of intimidation was something that even Slytherins had a hard time doing.

"Very well, I will assume the worst. Twenty points from Gryffindor, I think, for whatever it was you were up to last night." He began pacing in front of Keely as he spoke. "The spare cauldrons for students need to be cleaned."

Keely looked over to the sink that had been magically placed at the far wall. There were at least thirty cauldrons, of different sizes, piled in the corner.

"I've other commitments tonight, so Mr. Malfoy has kindly offered to supervise."

Draco's pale eyes bore into Keely's vibrant ones.

Snape motioned his head toward the pile. "Get to work."

Keely walked purposefully to the corner and hefted the first cauldron into the sudsy water. Draco strode with his arms folded over his chest to lean against the wall next to the sink, and faced Keely.

Keely ran her tongue across her suddenly dry lips and located rubber gloves and a scrubber.

"So. . ." started Draco.

"So. . . what?" asked Keely. She scrubbed at the first cauldron and when she was sure it was clean she lifted it out of the soapy water into the clear water to rinse it.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Weasley."

Keely's head snapped up to stare at Draco, her eyes narrowed. "Who in Merlin's name do you think you are?" she hissed. "The Weasleys are my _friends_! I will not stay away from them. I won't stay away from _any_ of my friends. Who gave you rule over my life? I certainly don't remember giving it to you. If I want to sit with his arm around me, if I want to hold hands with any of my friends, while walking, I will! You're _not_ my boyfriend, Malfoy!"

Draco's smirk turned to a sneer. He wouldn't put up with this kind of behavior from his girl. He would have obedience. "I beg to differ, Chambers."

Keely was incredulous. "Excuse me? I don't remember you asking me. I don't remember asking you. Tell me, when did we come to this agreement? Because I sure can't remember!"

His eyes narrowed menacingly. "I thought we agreed last night."

Keely shook her head, "No, I don't think so. I think I would have remembered something as monumental as a boy asking me to be his girlfriend!" In her anger she dropped the next cauldron roughly into the bubbly water, soaking herself and Draco and slopping water all over the floor.

She wiped the water from her face with her upper arm. She looked up at Draco, and she couldn't stop the laughter from spilling over, at the sight of him.

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes and glared at her.

She put one hand in the water and splashed him again. He spluttered in surprise and took a step toward her. He slipped on the wet floor and groped for the nearest thing to him, Keely's shoulder, in an attempt to regain balance.

He fell hard onto his back and pulled Keely down on top of him, knocking the sink over on the way down. There was water everywhere. Keely's eyes sparkled in amusement. Draco looked momentarily shocked as he stared into her dancing eyes. He turned his head and looked at the flooded classroom then looked back up at the girl that was still lying on top of him.

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he wanted to laugh. He reveled in the feeling.

They were soaked from head to toe. He reached up a hand to wipe away some suds that were sticking to Keely's cheek.

Her laughter died and her eyes darkened as she stared into his stormy gray ones. He pulled her face toward his and kissed her as she had never been kissed before.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has left a review!!! I love hearing what you have to say, so if you liked it, I hope you'll take a few seconds and leave a review.

I hope you liked chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Severus Snape stepped into the flooded classroom and cleared his throat. Keely leapt off of Draco as if he were on fire, blushing furiously and at a loss for words, for once. Draco rose graciously to his feet, looking unabashed.

"Well, Ms. Chambers. I suppose I don't need to ask how the detention is going, and whether or not Mr. Malfoy is a gracious supervisor," he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Keely bit her bottom lip in embarrassment and relief that he didn't seem too angry about it. She had a suspicion that had it been any other two students caught in this predicament that they would be facing a far more severe punishment. She felt her nerve returning. Did she dare be cheeky with Snape right now? She stared into his onyx eyes while her indigo ones twinkled in mischief. "Sorry, Sir. I just figured that while I was cleaning, I may as well do a thorough job of it and clean the floor, and wash mine and Malfoy's robes. I also thought Malfoy's mouth needed a bit of cleaning, so I figured while I was at it. . ."

Draco coughed and spluttered, trying to keep from laughing, not knowing what to say, or how to act. Who was this girl, and where did she get her nerve and cheek?! There was no wondering why _she_ was in Gryffindor. He'd never known anyone to have the guts to talk to Snape like that! Did she treat all of her teachers in a like manner? She certainly didn't talk to the great oaf Hagrid like that. But that was the only other class he shared with the Gryffindors, so he couldn't be sure how she spoke to the rest of her teachers. He was intrigued. There was a lot he had to learn about this girl who had somehow claimed his attentions. But he still needed be careful. No one could know of this relationship. Well, besides Snape. There was no keeping it from him now. But would he be supportive? He supposed he would find out soon.

He wondered if Keely needed help. She seemed to be holding her ground well enough. He watched amusedly as this girl, _his_ girl, he corrected himself, even if she didn't know it yet, had a stare down with the most intimidating teacher at Hogwarts. He switched his gaze to Snape. His head of house wasn't blinking and his face was hard. If Keely wasn't careful she would soon taste his wrath. Draco decided to step in. "Sir, it wasn't Keely's fault. I pulled her down when I slipped in a puddle and I knocked the sink over."

Keely whipped her head around to stare at Draco. She had to have misheard him. Draco Malfoy would never stick up for someone when there was a chance of discipline. She looked at him curiously. He was looking intently at Snape, who was holding the gaze with the same curiosity that Keely was feeling. She was sure Snape was thinking along the same lines she was. Draco Malfoy just didn't do things like take the blame when there was someone else around that could do it.

"And did you force her to _clean_ your mouth with hers?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in interest. He looked from one student to the other, resting his gaze on Keely.

Keely shuffled her feet and stole a glance a Draco. His face was now tinged with pink. Keely giggled quietly. Draco Malfoy was _blushing_!

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched slightly. He couldn't believe the nerve of this child! Why he didn't send her straight to McGonagall, he couldn't be sure. He only knew that she had a gift, yes, that would be it, a gift for creeping under a person's skin to destroy their defenses. He was never himself around this infectious girl. He had a difficult time keeping his cold mask on whenever he was around her.

Lucius would never approve of this match, for Keely was not in sympathy with the Dark Lord's cause. But he himself could not be happier. She would loosen Draco up and remind him what it was to be a teenager. He wished he could have met a girl like Keely when he was in school. Perhaps his life would have been different if he had. She was kind to everyone and everything, unless they happened to offend one of her loved ones. In which case, you had better be on your guard. Keely had a fiery temper that if unleashed, would be sure to cause one to retreat to nurse the burns. But a more loyal friend and companion, you could never find. He wondered momentarily why she hadn't been sorted to Hufflepuff, but then he remembered her nerve. She was a Gryffindor to the core!

She was a hero to underdogs and outcasts. He had witnessed the day that Miss Granger and Keely had become inseparable. It was the first day of lessons their first year. They were standing in a queue with his house for their double potions class, and Draco had started teasing Miss Granger about her bushy hair and buck teeth and of course, her Muggle heritage. Keely had stepped up to Hermione's defense and had nearly punched Draco in the nose. She would have, if he himself had not stepped in to stop it. He had taken five points from Gryffindor for it.

Keely had kept her mouth shut for the rest of the lesson, but approached him alone after class. It was then that she had first crawled under his defenses. Had she complained of the unfairness aloud, in front of everyone, like most students, it wouldn't have had nearly the same effect. But she came up to him with all of her eleven year old fire and innocence and demanded to know why he had treated her so unfairly when she was only protecting a fellow student from humiliation. The pout of indignation that she had plastered on her face was so endearing that the Dark Lord himself would have wanted to gather her up and hold her close, to apologize for every wrong thing he had ever done. Yes, she was one dangerous little filly. She could melt the coldest of hearts with a single pout. He nearly smiled at the thought. If he had a daughter, he would want her to be just like Keely Chambers.

That was also the day that started a war, of sorts, between she and Mr. Malfoy. Strange, that they should put that behind them now. How did one simply put five years of animosity aside? Yes, Keely was an attractive young woman, but what would Draco want with her. He was a proud, spoiled prat, just like his father. Keely was the exact opposite. It was surely just lust. Or was it? Draco had stood up for her and taken the blame for something he could have just put off on her. That would have been the Malfoy thing to do. Yes, Keely was exactly what Draco Malfoy needed. Perhaps with Keely by his side, there would be hope for him after all.

"Something is funny?" Snape asked Keely.

"Of course there is. Look at this place," she explained, waving her arms at the mess of dirty water and bubbles on the floor. "Look at me, I'm soaked!" She looked at Draco and laughed merrily. "And look at Draco!" She turned back to Snape, still giggling and said, "What's _not_ funny in here? Even the look on _your_ face is worthy of a laugh, Sir."

Draco and Snape just stared at her in disbelief. Was _nothing_ sacred to this girl?

Something registered in Draco's mind that nearly knocked him off his feet, more so than the fact that she had more or less just told Snape that he looked funny. She had called him _Draco_, not _Malfoy_. That was the first time he could remember her calling him by his given name. He liked it. He liked it more than he cared to admit.

"Well, Draco, I can take over the supervision now. You may go." Snape waved Draco away and turned to Keely. "Now, Miss Chambers, I believe you have more work to do. You said you were into your cleaning, so you may as well get on with it." He conjured a mop and handed it to her, and with a wave of his wand, the wash basin righted itself and filled with hot, soapy water once more.

Draco shot an apologetic look at Keely and retreated from the room.

Keely turned her attentions to her Potions Master and asked with the mop in her hand, "I have to clean all of this now?"

"Of course, Miss Chambers, what makes you think that you should deserve preferential treatment?"

Keely looked at him incredulously and giggled, "Ah, touché , Professor." She shook her head and laughed. "You know, I was sticking up for you there. I can't believe you just threw my words back at me like that." She began to mop the floor, still giggling.

Snape smiled to himself and sat at his desk to grade some essays.

Neither Keely nor Snape noticed the flash of platinum blonde that streaked past the door. Draco had a look of triumph in his eyes. Keely was _Honey_. He could have fun with this!

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't start screaming, "THAT IS NOT CANON SNAPE!" at me. I know that already, and trust me, I have a reason. I have this story written up to chapter 25 and in chapter 25 it explains _why _people like Snape and Draco aren't really acting like their canon selves. So I hope you'll just sit back and enjoy the story for what it is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Keely watched the next morning at breakfast as the owls began soaring through the Great Hall. A large barn owl landed gracefully in front of her, a rose tied to its leg. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and untied the string securing it. A note was wrapped around the stem. She unfurled it and read silently, _"A __red__ rose for you."_

Hermione stared curiously at her friend. "Well, go on Keels, who's it from?"

Fred leaned close from his seat beside her to read the note, and looked around the Great Hall to see if he could see someone watching for a reaction from Keely.

"I don't know who it's from. There was no signature." She handed the note to Hermione and copied Fred. Her eyes wandered covertly to the Slytherin end of the hall. She had a guess about who it was from, but wanted to be sure. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

She lifted the flower to her nose and breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet scent. A demure smile curved her lips.

"Why would they emphasize _red_?" wondered Ron aloud. The note was now in his hand. "We can see for ourselves what color it is."

The observation brought Keely back to her surroundings. She held out her hand and Ron handed the note back to her. She read it again. '_Why _did_ they emphasize the color?_' She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know," she said slowly. Something stirred in her memory, but she couldn't quite place what it was.

Keely stood up and made to leave the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"I need to go put this in some water."

"I'll come with you." Hermione pushed her plate away and got to her feet. "I need to go back to our dormitory before classes start anyway."

"Do you think it was Malfoy?" asked Hermione, once they were out of the Great Hall.

"At first I thought so," admitted Keely. "But now I'm not so sure." She held the rose close to her face, still breathing in its fragrance while with her free hand she lightly fingered the velvet petals. "Whoever it was though, they're very sweet."

Hermione looked at her watch. "We'd better hurry. Care of Magical Creatures starts in thirty minutes."

**-:-|-:-**

Keely tried to think of a way during Care of Magical Creatures to talk to Draco and ask him if he had sent the flower. But to no avail. If they had been sitting in potions she could possibly pass a note to him somehow. But she couldn't do that in this class. Draco was surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

She did, however, steal glances at him at every chance. She had caught him doing the same thing several times. At those times he would wink inconspicuously and allow his lips to turn up slightly. Keely would smile back and look quickly away, her heart fluttering wildly every time.

There had been several boys that Keely had found attractive during her years at Hogwarts. But her feelings for Draco were entirely foreign to her. Why should she get butterflies when he spoke to her? Butterflies had never before made an appearance in her stomach over something as trivial as _boys_ before! She had never before hoped for a look or a smile, as she was now. And that the feelings should be manifesting themselves for Draco Malfoy was even stranger to her. He was arrogant and rude and pretty much everything Keely had always detested in people. So why was he causing her heart to race? Why did she hope that she could encounter him alone in a dark hall like she had when he caught her sneaking to the kitchens? Why did she crave to feel his arms around her? Why did she want him to run his finger along her cheek as he had done before? Why did she want to stand close to him and put her face in the crook of his neck to take in his scent? And _why_ in Merlin's name did she want to beat Parkinson to a bloody pulp for looking at him like that?!

There were too many _whys_ and not enough _becauses_. It was making her head spin, and she just wanted the class to end.

**-:-|-:-**

Keely didn't get the chance to talk to Draco at all that day. She would have left the dormitory after curfew in hopes that he would catch her again. But Hermione wouldn't hear it. "You might not be so lucky next time," she had said. "What if you're caught by someone else? You could get into _real_ trouble." In the end, Keely had decided that Hermione was right and resigned herself to not being able to really see him that day. Besides that, she had _Honey_ duties tonight. She needed to read through her letters that she had picked up today after lessons, and decide which ones to put in this week's edition of the _Herald_.

Hermione was sitting cross-legged on her own bed writing her article for the newspaper.

Keely picked up the first letter, immensely pleased that Lavender and Parvati rarely entered the dormitory except to sleep.

_Dear Honey_

_My boyfriend no longer seems interested in me. He barely looks at me anymore and he seems really distant. I'm afraid he is seeing someone else. What should I do?_

_  
Sincerely,  
Won't Give Up_

Keely chewed on her bottom lip in thought, and put the letter in the pile of letters to answer.

Again there were several letters about Snape, most of them having to do with needing help in the class. One of them, however, really stood out and she snorted in laughter. The sound caught Hermione's attention and she looked at her friend in question.

"Listen to this, My."

_Dear Honey,_

_I hope you can help me with my problem. I'm a seventh year girl and I have an enormous crush on one of my professors. I want to tell him before I leave Hogwarts forever, but he's a bit unapproachable, sort of unfriendly; I guess the best word to describe him would be severe. It may sound weird that I fancy him, but I can't help it. He's so clever and __Sevy__ I mean sexy. What should I do? Should I tell him?_

_Desperately Awaiting Your Reply_

"Sevy?" asked Hermione. "Surely she can't mean. . ."

"Severus?" giggled Keely. "This girl has a crush on Snape!" The two girls laughed for several more moments before finally sobering. "I wonder what Snape would do if I published this letter." The thought brought on another round of giggles from the two girls. "I think I _will_ publish this one." She put it in the _to answer_ pile along with _Won't Give Up's_.

The color drained from her face as she read the next letter.

_Dear __Keely__ Honey,  
_

_  
I'm watching you. . ._

She swallowed loudly and looked at Hermione who was once again engrossed in the continuation of her last week's article about house elves.

"My?"

"Hmm?" she asked as she once again looked up from her work. Her eyes widened as she took in her friend's paper-white appearance.

Keely handed her the note with shaky hands.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Who could know?" She looked frightened. "You should go to McGonagall."

"I don't think there's anything she could do. These letters are anonymous, there isn't any way to track who sent them."

"Did you tell anyone besides me?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I didn't. The professors know and you. And someone else, apparently."

"Keely! This sounds like a threat! It reminds me of a Muggle horror film. I still think you should show it to McGonagall. What if this person means to hurt you?"

"I don't know. . ."

"If you don't, then _I_ will! This isn't funny, Keely! Have you ever watched a Muggle horror film?" At the shake of Keely's head, she continued, "Everyone dies! Everyone dies a gruesome death!" She waved a hand in afterthought, "Well, except one girl and one boy, but that's beside the point," she said hurriedly.

"Come on, My! This isn't a horror film, this is Hogwarts. No one's going to kill us."

"Maybe not, but it isn't something to take lightly. This person may not kill you, but they could make your life miserable. What if they let it out to everyone that you're Honey?"

"That would hardly be the end of the world. The worst thing that could happen is people that don't like me, wouldn't write. Oh what a disaster that would be," Keely added sarcastically.

"Or, people would start openly criticizing you for your advice. Hate mail is not fun! Remember last year when that blasted Rita Skeeter started spreading it around to everyone that I broke Harry's heart by dating Viktor? People were horrible to me."

"My, I really don't think that Dumbledore and McGonagall would let that go on. They would cancel the column before they let that happen." She sighed. "I think I'm just going to keep my eye out." At Hermione's look of outrage, she continued. "I promise that if it gets worse, if this person keeps sending messages, if they seem to get obviously malicious, I'll take them to McGonagall."

"Keely. . ." pleaded Hermione. "I'm only trying to help."

"I know you are. And I appreciate it. But I really don't want my column cancelled, and it will be if I turn this letter in."

Hermione shook her head in defeat, "Alright, but only if you promise to turn them in if they get worse."

"I promise, I already said I would."

**-:-|-:-**

Faceless people haunted her dreams, faceless people holding their wands aloft, shouting curses. Dreams of her friends lined up in rows, dead and bloody. Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Lee and. . . Draco. She screamed and sat up suddenly, she was drenched in a cold sweat. Hermione hurried to her side. Even Parvati and Lavender seemed worried, their eyes were widened in fear.

"What's wrong? What happened?" asked Hermione in a rush.

Keely took a deep, calming breath in an attempt to slow her heartbeat and said, "I just had a nightmare. I'm alright."

Hermione put a hand to Keely's forehead. "Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, My, really, I'm okay," she assured her. She looked at her other two roommates and nodded. "Really, go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

She laid back down, but didn't attempt to go back to sleep. What was going to happen? Someone knew she was Honey, and they were watching her. Was this some kind of sick joke? Did they _intend_ to scare her out of her wits? Or was it merely to let her know that they knew who she was? These questions and many more floated through her head for most of the night. Finally just before dawn she drifted back to sleep.

Hermione shook Keely roughly awake a few hours later. "Keels, wake up! We're going to be late for potions!"

Keely sat up sleepily and looked at her clock. Double Potions started in twenty minutes. "Great Merlin!" she cried as she shot out of bed and threw her school robes over her head. She ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth in a rush and grabbed her potion supplies before running out the door after Hermione.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank my friend on another website for the letter from _Desperately Awaiting Your Reply,_ who holds a certain affection for a certain HP potions master. (c;

I hope you liked chapter 12. Leave me a review if you feel inclined. (c; I love to hear from you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Keely spent the next days on the lookout for any clue that might solve the mystery of who knew she was Honey. So far she was coming up empty handed.

She sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table on Thursday morning at breakfast. She was idly stirring her scrambled eggs around her plate, lamenting the fact that she had not had a chance to be alone with Draco, or even talk to him since her last detention in the potions classroom.

Her friends had their copies of the _Hogwarts Herald_ open, reading the columns. _Ask Honey_ seemed to be the column that most were reading.

_Ask Honey_

_Dear Honey,_

_I think I'm in love with one of my friends, but I'm afraid to tell her. My best mate tells me I shouldn't go there, at least not until I know how she feels about me. I don't want to cause troubles. Please help!_

_-In a Bind_

_Dear In a Bind,_

_How are you going to ever know how she feels about you if you don't tell her? Of course, it is a pretty sticky situation. I'm guessing that you're afraid things will get awkward if you tell her and she doesn't feel the same. My advice to you is to just spend some time with her, get to know her on a deeper level than friendship. Perhaps your relationship will grow naturally. If she reciprocates your feelings, you will have gained invaluable moments together. If she doesn't, well then, you will have gained invaluable moments together. And it may also be that once you've spent that time with her, you will realize that there could never be more than friendship between the two of you._

_Good luck,  
-Honey_

_Dear Honey_

_My boyfriend no longer seems interested in me. He barely looks at me anymore and he seems really distant. I'm afraid he is seeing someone else. What should I do?_

_Sincerely,  
Won't Give Up_

_Dear Won't Give Up_

_Boys. . . Boys will come and boys will go. If he is stepping out behind your back, then he doesn't deserve you in the first place. Confront him. But be careful, because if you do it wrong, he will most likely deny it, if he is. Be kind about it. Ask him if his feelings have changed. It may just be that he has a lot on his mind and doesn't realize that he isn't paying you the attention you need. But if his feelings for you have diminished, don't let it get you down. You can do better. I repeat - if he is stepping out on you, he doesn't deserve you!_

_Good luck,  
-Honey_

_Dear Honey,_

_I hope you can help me with my problem. I'm a seventh year girl and I have an enormous crush on one of my professors. I want to tell him before I leave Hogwarts forever, but he's a bit unapproachable, sort of unfriendly; I guess the best word to describe him would be severe. It may sound weird that I fancy him, but I can't help it. He's so clever and sevy __I mean sexy. What should I do? Should I tell him?_

_Desperately Awaiting Your Reply_

_Dear Desperately Awaiting Your Reply,_

_Unapproachable and unfriendly? Yep, I can definitely see why you are attracted to him. . .  
Only joking! Well, perhaps he isn't quite as unapproachable and unfriendly as you think. Perhaps he is just misunderstood. Cleverness and sexiness are two things that are very uncommon in one package. You are of age, or will be soon, so if the right opportunity arises, tell him, but I would STRONGLY suggest that you don't try to get serious until after you have left Hogwarts. He would get into horrible trouble, I'm sure, if things were to progress to more than a teacher student relationship. But I wouldn't let this one get away. . . Clever and sexy. . . I think you'd be the luckiest girl in the universe if things worked out for you!_

_Best of luck,  
-Honey_

"Who is this _Honey_?" wondered Fred.

"No idea," said George as he forked another egg onto his plate. "She sounds cute though. Maybe she'd go out with me. If she wants clever _and_ sexy, she couldn't do better than me."

"Oh, yes she could, she could choose me!" argued Fred. "But why in Merlin's name would she tell a student to start a relationship with a teacher who is probably about twenty years her senior?"

"I don't know..." said George thoughtfully. "If I had a chance to date Professor Sinistra, I'd take it!"

Keely studied her breakfast as she never had before, trying not to laugh.

Fred misconstrued Keely's silence and put his arm around her. "Don't worry, love, there's no need to be jealous of Honey. You'll always be number one."

His arm felt heavier to Keely than it ever had before. She shrugged out from under it and said in a teasing note, "You actually think I'm _jealous_ of this Honey girl? Ha! You can have her. She's probably ugly, anyways." She gave him a playful shove and stood up to leave.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"I need to go to the library. I'll see all of you later."

**-:-|-:-**

Keely sat in the library putting finishing touches on a transfiguration essay that was due later that day. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to decide on the wording for her ending paragraph.

She heard someone approach and sit down across from her. She didn't look up, but the butterflies in her stomach told her who it was.

"Chambers," said Draco in greeting.

"Malfoy," she returned. She lifted her eyes while she kept her head low. A smile played around the corners of her lips. She tried to focus on her homework, but it was no use. She could feel Draco's eyes burning into her.

She lifted her head to study the intruder. He looked pained, like he had something of dire importance he needed to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"Are you okay?" she asked, when it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything.

"Fine," he said, more harshly than he'd intended.

"Alright then." She looked down and put her quill back to parchment.

"I. . ."

Keely turned her attentions back to Draco, her eyebrows raised in waiting. After several moments she took pity on him and broke the silence. "Was it you?"

He looked relieved and grasped at her words. "Was what me?"

"The flower."

He smiled, "A flower?" His eyes lit up. "Who else would it be?"

Keely chewed her bottom lip and her eyes brightened mischievously from indigo to violet. "How did you know I liked daisies?" she fished.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "A Malfoy knows things." He picked up Keely's quill and ran his fingers up the silky softness.

Keely rolled her eyes and stood up. She gathered her homework and shoved it into her book bag, then reached for the quill that Draco was still holding, he was now brushing it along his cheek.

He looked around at the empty library. Everyone seemed to either be at breakfast or on their way to their first lessons. He stood up and held the quill over his head.

Keely looked up at him and put her hands on her hips, a playful smile was hitched to her face. "Give me my quill, Malfoy," she said softly.

"What, this?" He appraised the feather in his hand and said, "Nah, I don't think I will. I need a new one and this one is quite nice."

Keely raised her eyebrows. "I need to go to class, and that happens to be my last quill, so if you'd please. . ."

"What class?"

"Divination," she said.

"Are you set on going?"

"Why?" She looked at him quizzically as she started slowly toward him.

Draco put the quill behind his ear and smirked as she approached. "How do you feel about skiving?"

It was Keely's turn to shrug. "Depends on the day." She was nearly to him now.

His smirk turned to a crooked smile. "How do you feel about skiving today?"

She sighed, "I don't know. . ." she said slowly. "I don't really have a reason to skive off." She was toe to toe with him now.

She lifted herself up to tip toes and reached for her quill. Draco backed away and encircled her fragile wrist in his hand. She tried a quick swipe for it with her free hand, but with the skill of a seeker, he captured it, too. "I don't think so, Chambers. You're going to have to do better than that if you want this quill back."

"Oh, yeah?" She looked into his stormy eyes for several moments and pressed her body closer to his. She raised herself to her tip toes once again and lifted her face.

As his face moved closer to hers, he released her captive wrists and moved his hands to her back. She whispered in his ear when she was close enough, "A Malfoy knows things, eh? You mean like how to take credit for something someone else did?" She smiled and finished, "It _wasn't_ a daisy." And with the speed of lightning she snatched her quill and ducked out from beneath his grasp. "Ha!" she cried triumphantly as she danced backwards.

Draco was to her in an instant. He made a grab for the quill but she ducked under his outstretched arm. He whirled around and caught her by the waist before she even knew what happened.

She shrieked playfully and lifted the feather quill above her head in an attempt to keep it away from him. He took it easily from her and said with a smile, "You can't go to class without a quill."

"What is going on in here?" an angry voice from behind a bookshelf cried. "This is a library!"

"Go!" Draco hissed. He retrieved her book bag for her and hurried out of the library behind her.

* * *

I hope none of you thought Keely's advice to 'Desperately Awaiting Your Reply' was inappropriate. I wrote that for a friend of mine who has a major crush on Severus, or, I should say, Alan Rickman. Because while I think of age as just a number, I don't agree with teachers dating their students. Sooo... With that being said, I hope you'll leave a review. (c:


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Draco and Keely opened the doors to a dark, overcast sky. Keely turned her face to the heavens and inhaled deeply. "I absolutely _love_ this weather! I hope it rains."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief. "You're kidding?" he asked, not sure if she was pulling his leg.

Keely looked at Draco. Her eyes were alight with pleasure. "No, I'm not. I really do love this." She inhaled the crisp air once again and sighed. A teasing smile played at the corners of her lips. "Alright, Malfoy, you got me out here, I'm skipping class, now what?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, what do you _want_ to do?"

As if on cue, the first of the fat rain drops began to fall. Keely's face split in two. She grabbed Draco's hand and attempted to tug him out onto the grounds. He protested and halted in the door frame. "You've got to be joking!"

Keely dropped his hand and shot him a look of mocking disbelief. "You're not telling me that a _Malfoy_ is afraid of a little rain, are you?"

"Pff. . . Malfoys aren't afraid of _anything_! I just don't want to get wet is all."

Keely jutted her bottom lip out into a pout that made Draco's heart skip a beat. "Well _I_ think you're afraid. . ."

Draco shook his head slowly.

"Yep, I think you're afraid it'll mess up your hair." She giggled at the look Draco was giving her. He looked as if he couldn't decide whether she was teasing him or being serious. She took his hand again and began pulling. "Come on, you can't tell me that you've never danced in the rain."

He followed, mostly because he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand out of hers again. He was afraid that if he let go, he would never have this chance again.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she led him close to the castle and started skirting it.

He looked confused. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding. . ."

Draco shook his head.

"You've had to have skived before," she said, unsure.

"Of course I have, I don't know of anyone that hasn't, at least once."

"What do you usually do when you skip class?"

He shrugged and said, "I usually just go back to my dormitory and sleep or whatever."

"You've never gone outside? You're missing out, my friend. Fred and George showed me this trick." She didn't see the sudden look of jealousy that crossed his face at mention of the Weasley twins and she continued on. "If you stay right up against the building, anyone that happens to be looking out of the window won't see you. Then, there's a place at the corner over there where you can keep behind the trees until you're to the lake. And that's too far away to make out who is there, exactly. We could be sixth years on their free period for all anyone at the castle would be able to tell." She tugged at his hand again. He didn't move. Keely once again turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"You've skived with the _Weasels_?" He couldn't quite keep the contempt from his voice.

Her playfulness evaporated, and her face took on a coldness that Draco knew all too well. She rolled her eyes and started to stalk back toward the oak front doors, her arms folded across her chest.

Draco rushed to her side and took hold of her elbow to turn her to him.

She glared daggers at him and started in, "Look, Malfoy. . . We need to get a few things straight! The Weas_leys_ are my friends! I've been friends with them since first year, along with Harry and Hermione. They're practically my family. I love them! I love them more than my own life. Yes, we've skived together! We've done lots of things together! I've spent time at their house, I've hugged their mum!" She took a deep breath to try to calm herself, then continued, "Never! I mean _never_ insult my friends in front of me again, Malfoy! Not if you like your face the way it is," she finished menacingly.

He looked down at her incredulously. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do, or what to feel. He was completely torn between wanting to hold her and kiss that scowl off of her face, and saying good riddance. Sure he received threats from people; he got them on a regular basis. It was one of the drawbacks of being who he was, a Malfoy. People all around him were jealous, so they lashed out the only way they could think of, by threats. But this little wisp of a girl? She thought _she_ could rearrange his face? The idea was nearly laughable.

When he didn't say anything, Keely started again toward the front doors.

Draco groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He didn't know who he was when he was around this girl! All he knew was that if she walked away from him now, he might not ever have this chance again. "Keely, wait!" he called.

She let out her breath in exasperation and turned to face him, her lips pressed firmly together.

"I. . ." he started.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"I. . . er, don't go," he said quietly. "We still have most of the period, and," he smirked at her, "I still have your quill."

She wasn't amused. "I don't really need it. I can get another one whenever I want. I only let you bring me out here because I _wanted_ to. You can't honestly think that I'd let some boy get me to skive over a quill? It's not easy to get me to do things I don't want to do. And right now, I'm so angry with you that I don't want to see you. So if you'll excuse me, I think Fred and George have a free period this hour. In fact, I think I see them down by the lake. It's a good thing we didn't go down there. I have a feeling that they wouldn't take too kindly to seeing you with me. I think I'll go down and dance with them." She pushed roughly past him along the side of the castle.

Draco's face flushed crimson in his anger. He felt he had right to Keely and the thought of her dancing in the rain with the Weasel twins incensed him. She wouldn't get away from him. They had a little over an hour left to them and he was going to spend it with her if it was the last thing he did. He didn't know why, but he felt an intense desire to tame her and bend her to his will. In fact, the more she shouted at him, the stronger that desire became. He grabbed her by the elbow and began pulling her in the opposite direction of the lake. If it was true that Fred and George were down there, he didn't want them to see him with Keely. She was right. They would not be happy to see him with her, and as much as he hated to admit it, _they_ probably could rearrange his face, or make his time at Hogwarts completely miserable. He would never again be able to drink his morning pumpkin juice without testing it first for poisons or pranks.

Keely tried to jerk free of Draco's grasp, but it was no use. He was holding her much too tightly and he was a _lot_ stronger than she was. She dug her heels into the ground but the rain was falling hard and the ground beneath her feet was getting very slippery with mud, so even her planted feet were being pulled forward. In desperation she folded her legs and sat down. The sudden jerk downward halted Draco momentarily. He looked down at Keely's determined face and started laughing.

Keely's scowl deepened. "Let _go_ of me, Malfoy!" she hissed.

"I don't think so." The laughter had barely died from his face when he bent over and picked her up. He flung her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and started toward the quidditch pitch- he highly doubted there would be anyone there in this weather- but not before disarming her.

"Draco Malfoy, you let me down this instant!" She pounded his back with her fists and kicked her legs furiously, but she could have been a toddler throwing a temper tantrum for all the good it was doing her. She forced the breath to and from her lungs in short angry bursts.

By the time they were to the pitch, Keely had calmed considerably, and she grudgingly admitted to herself that the view from her position could have been a lot worse.

Draco stopped and set her gently to her feet, his eyes were wary as if waiting for another tongue lashing. Neither said a word for several moments, each just waiting for the other to say something. Keely once again was the first to break the silence. "Well, now what? You kidnapped me, we're alone, no one at the castle will be able to see us from here, and most people that are on free periods wouldn't be caught dead in this weather."

The torrential downpour beat down on them unmercifully. There wasn't a dry inch on either of them, and their hair was plastered to their heads while the rain ran in rivulets down their faces. Keely's nose was beginning to turn red with cold. She sniffed and rubbed her arms vigorously in an attempt to warm herself.

Next week would be the start of October and she knew that the last of the late summer pleasantness was gone and the colder autumn weather was upon them.

Keely looked at Draco expectantly while trying not to freeze to death. She chided herself for not bringing a coat. Her teeth began to chatter. "Are we just going to stand here and freeze, or did you have a particular reason for bringing me here?"

"Excuse me, but I believe it was _you_ that wanted to play in the rain."

"Well, I _did_ want to, before you decided to be a prat. I know you don't like my friends. I don't like your friends either. Parkinson is a cow and Crabbe and Goyle are baboons, but I don't go around insulting them in front of you, do I?"

A familiar smirk broke out across Draco's face. "You just did."

Keely smiled reluctantly. "Well, alright, I suppose I did. We're even!" she said grudgingly. "But if you insult my friends in front of me again, I swear to you, you will regret the night you were conceived!"

"You wouldn't want to make _my_ life miserable, Chambers," he said with an odd smirk.

Keely looked confused by the look on his face. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?"

"I'll just say this; I could make your life just as miserable, if not more so."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Ha! I highly doubt _that_." He took her hand and started leading her to the Slytherin team's locker room. "Come on, let's get out of the rain, your lips are turning blue." He pulled her inside and grabbed a dry towel, wrapped it around her shoulders and began rubbing her upper arms to stimulate the blood flow. "Are you feeling warmer now?"

Keely nodded and smiled sweetly up at Draco. "I am. Thank you." She looked at her watch. "As much fun as this hour has been," she started sarcastically, "It's time to start back to the castle. I don't think Snape would be too forgiving if we skived off of potions."

Draco looked at his watch. They still had forty five minutes left to them before potions started. But he supposed she was right. People would get suspicious if they both ran in right before class started, dripping wet. Why in Merlin's name did he let her convince him to go out in the rain? They could have had another good half an hour before he had to say good bye to her if he had insisted upon staying in the castle. There were plenty of abandoned classrooms down in the dungeons where they could have gone.

He toweled himself dry and fished in a closet full of spare quidditch robes. He searched through them and pulled out the smallest one he could find, though he could tell that it would still be several sizes too large. He pulled the wet towel off of her and put the dry robe over her head. She put her arms through the sleeves and hugged herself tightly, looking up at Draco with a curious expression on her face.

He smiled down at her.

"What?" she asked, smiling, too.

"You should have been in Slytherin. Green and silver look great on you," he said appreciatively. He stepped back to get a better look at her and nodded in assent at his own observation.

Keely blushed and ducked her head, but recovered quickly. She held her arms away from her and looked down at the robe she was wearing. Her hands disappeared into the sleeves, and the hem of the robe bunched on the floor around her feet. "I don't know. I think I look better in red and gold, although I do like the color green better than red."

He smirked. "I beg to differ. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite as stunning as you in that Slytherin robe."

"Oh, right," she said sarcastically. "I look absolutely gorgeous, dripping wet and in over large robes with my hair plastered to my forehead."

"Well, I agree about the size of the robes. You would look _much_ better in something that left a little less to my imagination. But the color does look incredible on you. It compliments your eyes. . ." He let his words trail off as he stepped to her. He brushed her cheek with the back of his middle finger in the way that Keely loved so much. It left a trail of fire burning her face. Keely gulped as he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and lowered his head to claim them both with his own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Keely gave the password to an amused looking fat lady and stumbled through the portrait hole. She had forgotten to give the robe Draco had given her back to him when they reached the castle and she now had it wadded up and hidden under her school robe. She made a quick check of the common room to make sure it was empty and rushed upstairs to change out of her wet and muddy robes.

"How come you weren't in Divination?" asked Ron, when Keely joined the queue for Potions.

She shot a sidelong glance at Draco who had obviously heard the question and was listening intently to what her answer would be. "I lost my quill," she explained as she tried to suppress a smile.

Draco smirked in Keely's direction before grudgingly allowing Pansy to claim his attention. Keely glowered at her. How she wanted to punch that pathetic, pug-nosed, spoiled rotten heifer right in the face. Keely strained her ear to listen to what she was saying. She clearly heard, "I need to talk to you. Can we talk after class?"

"Keely. . . Keely. . . yoo-hoo?" Hermione was waving a hand in front of her face. Keely turned to look at her best friend. "You're a million miles away."

"Sorry, My. I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

Harry was fixing Keely with a strangest expression. He looked from Keely, to Draco, where her eyes had obviously been resting, and back to Keely again. He wasn't satisfied with the excuse she had given Ron. How many times had she asked to borrow a quill from him when she had forgotten hers or lost it, or whatever? But surely she hadn't spent the period with Malfoy, had she?

Potions that day passed in the way it did nearly every lesson. Snape was horrible to the Gryffindors and class ended with Gryffindor having approximately fifteen house points less than they had at the beginning of the lesson.

Keely watched as Pansy grabbed Draco's elbow and lead him from the classroom. Keely waited for Hermione to finish gathering her books and ingredients, hoping she would be able to hear a bit of whatever it was Parkinson wanted to talk to Draco about.

The two girls hurried from the room and met up with Harry and Ron right outside the door. There was arguing coming from around the corner, but as it was an opposite corner from the direction they were going, there wasn't much chance to hear what was going on. Keely tried to fall back to listen. Pansy sounded like she was near tears. "Why weren't you in Herbology? You were with another girl, weren't you?"

"It's none of your business where I was or who I was with!"

"What do you mean; it's none of my business? Draco, I love you. . ."

Keely wasn't able to hear Draco's response, because they had turned the corner and were no longer in hearing distance. Bile rose in Keely's throat. Was it possible that Pansy was _Won't Give Up_? Was Draco the boyfriend that seemed different and distant? Was she- Keely, the _other_ girl? She couldn't stand Pansy, but to be stepping out with _her_ boyfriend. . . Keely wouldn't do that to her worst enemy. Cheating was something that Keely would never dream of doing, and here she was, skiving with someone else's boyfriend, kissing him, dreaming about his arms being around her. She refused to be the _other_ girl. Hermione was right; Malfoy would bring her nothing but heartache. Already, she felt her heart was in a vise grip.

She followed her friends into the Great Hall for lunch. She didn't say a word the entire way. She wanted to be alone. "Look, guys, I'm not really hungry at all. I think I'm just going to go the dormitory and get a jump start on Snape's essay. I'll see you all in Charms." She turned around and walked slowly out, watching her feet as she went.

"Oi, Keely!"

She sighed and turned around. She wasn't in the mood for company right now. "Hi, Fred."

"Why so down?" he asked kindly.

Keely shook her head and said nothing, biting back the tears. She was so angry at Draco she could scream! If he could cheat on his girlfriend, he was worse than she ever imagined him to be. And if he broke up with Pansy to be with her, who's to say that he wouldn't cheat on her with the next girl who caught his eye? Her heart felt as though it had just been shattered into a million pieces, and that, in turn, fueled the anger even further.

Fred pulled her into a hug, and Keely returned it as though this were to be the last time she would ever see him. Why did she have to have friends like this? If she didn't have such wonderful friends, she would have been able to make it to her dormitory without losing control of her emotions in front of the entire school. Her shoulders began to tremble, and Fred held her and rubbed her neck and back soothingly while making soft shushing noises.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked quietly, concern written all over his face.

Keely just shook her head again. Her relationship with Malfoy was more trouble than it was worth. There was no way in Hades that she was going to tell any of her friends- well, except Hermione- about Malfoy. If she had chosen someone from _any_ other house than Slytherin to fall for, she would be able to tell Fred what was wrong. She looked up at him and smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm alright now. Thank you." She put her hands around his neck and pulled his head down so she could give him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

Draco stepped around the corner at the precise moment that Keely's lips touched the freckled face. His eyes hardened and his lips pressed together into a tight line. He looked murderous. He pulled out his wand and aimed it straight at Fred's back.

Keely saw him and pulled away from Fred. "I've got things I need to do. I'll see you later."

"Aren't you going to have some lunch?" he asked, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"If you don't want to tell me what's wrong, perhaps you could ask _Honey_. She seems to give some pretty good advice," he suggested.

Keely gave a soft snort of derision. "I don't think _she_ would be able to help me." And she gave Fred one more quick squeeze before leaving to her dormitory.

Draco watched in angry silence as Fred entered the Great Hall, before sprinting to catch up to Keely. Hadn't he made it clear to her that she was to stay away from that git?

He caught up to her in the next corridor, but there were people everywhere, on their way to lunch or the library, or wherever else they were in a mind to go. He followed a few paces behind her until they hit a stretch where there were no students to witness. He timed his attack perfectly. He opened the door to an empty classroom and grabbed the back of Keely's robes at the same time, pulling her into the musky old room.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing down there?" he asked angrily.

Keely glared and her eyes sparkled dangerously. "It's none of your business, Malfoy! Leave me alone, I never want to see you again , so get out of my way!" She tried to shove past him but was halted again by his arm. _Why wouldn't _anyone _just let her walk away when she wanted to?_ She felt as if she needed to put a stinging charm on her arm so that anyone that touched it would be stung!

She pulled out her wand and directed it at Draco's throat. "Get. . . your. . .hands. . .off. . .me!" she hissed menacingly.

Angry and bewildered, but not wanting to be jinxed, he dropped his hand to his side.

Keely pushed past him, but before she could open the door he took out his own wand and locked it. She tugged then pointed her wand at it and whispered, "_Alohamora_." She tried the door again, but it remained as solid as ever. She whirled on Draco her wand at the ready. "Let me out of here!"

"Nope," he said calmly. "I don't think I will." He, too had his wand positioned, ready to defend himself if needed. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"I don't owe you an explanation. I don't owe you anything. Like I've said before, 'You're not my boyfriend!'"

"The time we've spent together?" He smirked and moved cautiously closer to her. His arms open in surrender.

Keely backed away from him and gripped her wand a bit tighter. "Stay away from me. I can't be your girlfriend."

"I don't see why not."

"That's because you're an arrogant prat, who thinks he can have anything and anyone he wants without a thought to how it might affect others!"

Draco looked confused. "What are you talking about; how it might affect others?"

"You may not care if I'm the _other_ girl! But I do! I won't be the other, and I won't put up with someone that thinks cheating is okay! Now open the door!"

"Are you mad? You're talking nonsense! What do you mean _other girl_? There's no one else!"

"Don't lie to me. I heard Pansy after Potions today; '_Why weren't you in Herbology? You were with another girl! I love you, Draco!_'"

Draco looked taken aback then laughed. "You weren't wrong when you called Pansy a cow earlier. I ended things with her during the summer, but she just won't give up. You didn't hear the end of the conversation, obviously. I told her that if she didn't give up the sick notion that I'm still her boyfriend, I'd make her life at Hogwarts unbearable." He took a tentative step toward Keely, not sure if her temper had yet abated.

Keely blinked in shock. "You mean, Pansy isn't. . . You're not her. . ." Her grip on her wand loosened slightly and she lowered it a fraction of an inch.

"No, she's not. Now," he said calmly. "It's your turn to explain. What were you doing with Weasley?"

Keely shrugged, her wand still in a half offensive position. "What did it look like I was doing? He was comforting me because I was hurt and angry."

"You kissed him," he accused.

"Yes, I did kiss him. Tell me, would you be upset if I kissed my brother? Because that's about all it was. My feelings for Fred completely brotherly."

"You don't see how he looks at you," he said coolly.

"Yes, Draco, I do. I know that Fred would change my feelings for him if he could. But I've also told him that there would never be anything more than friendship between us. I've told you this all before." She sighed and continued. "Besides that, you still are _not_ my boyfriend. I refuse to just assume that you are. If you were my boyfriend, I'd be more sensitive to you about how I act around Fred or anyone else. But let me tell you this. . . Even if you were my boyfriend, I would _not_ cut the Weasleys out of my life completely. I _won't_ let a boy come between me and my friends! Any boy I date will have to accept the fact that I have friends that are boys, just as I would except that he may have friends that are girls."

Draco made a sound somewhat like a child that was being forced to do something unpleasant. "You're really going to make me," he gulped, "_ask_?"

Keely gave him a teasing smile and said sweetly, "Ask what?"

"Keely, will you, er. . ."

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I mean, can I be. . . Will you be my girlfriend?" Why in the world was he so nervous? Surely she would say yes.

Keely wanted to laugh at the look on his face and couldn't help herself. "I don't know. . ."

"What?" He had to have misheard her.

Keely giggled and kept him waiting no longer. "Of course I will." She stepped to him and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Keely sat in a cushy armchair with her legs folded beneath her in the Gryffindor common room on the first of October, watching the sun as it began its descent, from the window. She was alone tonight. All of her friends were busy. Draco had quidditch practice, Ron and Hermione had prefect duties (tonight would be their first night patrolling the halls), and McGonagall had them in her office, telling them what they needed to do and how to go about dealing with rule breakers, Fred, George and Lee were off selling something or other, and Harry was somewhere. . .

Being alone tonight, however, suited Keely just fine. She was wearing her favorite old navy blue sweats that were two sizes too large, and a thick pair of woolen socks. She was holding a warm ceramic mug of hot cocoa close to her mouth, taking small sips and feeling quite content. Her homework was done and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks was curled up next to her, purring, adding to her contentment.

She let her mind wander over the last few days. Her new relationship with Draco was always at the forefront. _'Oh, Draco,'_ she sighed. He put on a hard exterior for the world, but the more she was getting to know of him, the more she found there was to learn.

They had mutually agreed that they would keep their relationship a secret. Neither was quite ready to deal with what the school would do when they found out. It was only a matter of time, really, but Keely hoped that it would be a _long_ time. She did feel guilty, however, about keeping the secret from her over-protective male friends, but they would never understand. There was a good chance they would disown her, and she definitely _didn't_ want that to happen.

She smiled to herself, remembering the arrangement she and Draco had come up with to communicate without it being too conspicuous; the insults they now threw at each other were to be taken as terms of endearment. Ron had asked her at lunch yesterday what she had done to Malfoy to deserve the upsurge of contempt. Keely just chuckled, which earned her a curious look from Harry. She then decided that she would need to take _extra_ precaution around _him_.

She let out a long, slow breath and wished she could have more time alone with Draco. It seemed that it was easier for them to find time alone _before_ he had asked her to be his girlfriend than it was for them now. But perhaps not, perhaps it was just that she was now more aware of the time they spent apart.

"Hi, Keely!"

Keely snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the voice. "Ginny! Long time no see. Where have you been hiding? In the month we've been back, I've barely seen you at all."

"Oh, here and there." She plopped down on a loveseat opposite Keely. Crookshanks hopped down from Keely's side and jumped onto Ginny's lap. Ginny scratched his ears and he pressed his head further into her hand while purring louder than ever.

"Hey, you traitor! I thought you were cozy here by me," cried Keely.

Ginny laughed as she stroked his long fur. "Have you seen Harry or Ron?" she asked.

"Ron is with Hermione right now, being briefed by McGonagall on how to patrol the halls. And I don't know where Harry is. Why?" asked Keely.

"I ran into Angelina in the entrance hall. She wanted me to pass on a message if I see them. She wanted to have quidditch practice tomorrow after dinner. Will you pass it on if you see them before me?"

"Of course I will. How's Ron doing, anyway? I haven't had the chance to see him play. Is he any good?"

"Well, no. He's not. He's quite pathetic really," lamented Ginny. "I'm surprised you haven't been out to see a practice. You were always out there last year. What's changed?"

"I don't know. Bigger work load now, I suppose. I don't know how the players manage it. We've only been back here a month and already we've had more homework than the last four years put together."

"I'm definitely _not_ looking forward to that next year."

"Hey, Ginny!"

Ginny turned around at her name. "Oh, hey, Lauren."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, one minute." She stood up and stepped to Keely to give her a hug. "I miss you!"

"You're the one that's never around!" teased Keely, then she sighed and said, "I miss you too, Gin."

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

Keely smiled. "I don't know. Christmas is almost three months away still."

"Well, I know Mum and Dad would love to have you at the Burrow. They love you! And Mum has told me several times that she hopes someday you and Fred will get together." Ginny gave her a conspiratorial smile. "Mum isn't the only one. Practically the entire Weasley family is pulling for just that."

Keely sighed in exasperation, "Ginny. . ."

"I know, I know, you don't feel that way about him. But a girl can dream, can't she? I'd _love_ to have you in the family." She started to walk away but looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll talk to you later. And start thinking about Christmas."

"I will. And don't _you_ be such a stranger."

Ginny smiled and said with a wave, "Kay."

Keely watched Ginny disappear through the portrait hole with her friend then turned back to the window. Crookshanks jumped back onto the chair beside her and curled up. "Oh, _now_ you want to sit by me. How do you think it makes me feel; to always come in second for you?" She smiled and scratched his head. He looked up at her sleepily and blinked then yawned widely and fell asleep, his never ceasing purr roaring louder than ever.

Keely allowed her heavy eyelids to close. But no sooner had she rested her head against the back of her chair did she hear her name again.

"Keely?"

"Oh, Harry. There you are. Did Ginny find you?" Keely asked, stifling a yawn.

"No. Was she looking for me?"

"No. I just thought I would ask the next person I saw, if Ginny had found them," she teased, a smile curved her lips.

Harry gave her a sheepish grin and asked, "What did she want?"

"She just wanted me to tell you that Angelina told her that if she saw you, to tell you that there's quidditch practice tomorrow after dinner."

Harry nodded his understanding and sat down in the seat that Ginny had just vacated.

Keely turned back to the window. The sun was now just above the horizon. It would be dark soon and the sky would then be littered with millions of glittering diamonds, or at least that's what Keely's mum had told her what stars were when she was growing up.

Harry watched Keely as she admired the view of the Hogwarts grounds. She had changed a lot over the summer, matured. She had also cut her hair drastically. When he had said goodbye to her at the end of last term, her hair had hung nearly to her waist. He liked it short, he decided. It fit her personality better than her long hair had. The short hair was _spunky_ just like she was.

Keely felt Harry's eyes on her and she turned her attention back to him. "What?" she asked. She quickly ran her finger under her nose. "Do I have a booger?"

Harry chuckled softly, "No, you don't have any boogers." He continued to watch her.

"What?!" asked Keely, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Do I have broccoli in my teeth? Is it my hair?"

"No, no!" Harry assured her. "You look fine. Just perfect. Although. . ."

"What is it?" she asked, feeling exasperated.

Harry shook his head. "It's nothing really. You just seem, I don't know. . . different. Somehow. . ."

Keely smiled and said, "I'm the same Keely I've always been."

"Are you busy right now?" he asked suddenly.

"Terribly busy. Can't you see that? And I can't believe that you would just come and interrupt me like this. The nerve!" she teased. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you want to walk with me? There's still forty-five minutes until curfew, and I'm rather bored."

"Sure," she said as she unfolded herself from the chair. Crookshanks looked up at her reprovingly, yawned widely, then hopped down and trotted up the stairs, to no doubt, start warming a spot on Hermione's bed. "I just need to run upstairs and grab my shoes. Be right back."

Harry watched her climb the stairs and disappear around a corner. He pulled the Marauder's map out of his pocket and unfolded it, and while pointing his wand at it, he whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He stared at it. In the dungeons there were several abandoned classrooms. There was one last night, however, that wasn't abandoned. He studied the empty room carefully, where last night two labeled dots had been. _Keely Chambers_ and _Draco Malfoy_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Harry and Keely walked together in silence through the castle corridors for nearly half an hour. Keely could sense that Harry had something on his mind and that he was working out how best to approach whatever it was he wanted to say, so Keely allowed him the peace to do it.

Finally Harry took a breath and said, "So, I had my map out last night."

Keely smiled. She loved that map! How many times had she used it with him, Ron and Hermione, to sneak down to Hagrid's or to the kitchens or anywhere else? She couldn't count them. "Any particular reason?" she asked, not quite sure where he was going with the conversation.

He eyed her for a moment then shook his head. He looked at his feet as he walked and kept his hands in his pockets. "But I did see something that worries me a bit."

"Don't tell me," said Keely in a dramatic voice. "Snape is up to something!"

Again Harry eyed her and shook his head. "No, it's not Snape." He stopped short and pulled Keely around to face him. "What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

Keely's stomach dropped and she held her breath and gulped. She and Malfoy had snuck into an old classroom last night for some private time. Harry must have seen them together. She changed her mind, she _hated_ that map! She stared wide-eyed at Harry, but could think of no excuse to give him. She was a horrible liar, but more than that, she didn't _want_ to lie to Harry. But how would he take it if he knew that she was getting cozy with Draco?

Her silence seemed to confirm his suspicions. "You're snogging him, aren't you," he said. He didn't sound angry, hurt and betrayed.

"Harry. . ." she pleaded. "It's not like that."

"So you _a_re snogging him!" he interrupted. Blood was beginning to rush to Harry's face.

Keely bit her lip as a couple of students passed them. She pulled him into a secluded corner and said, "So what if I am? What are you going to do about it? I like him, Harry! I like him a _lot_! And nothing you say is going to change that."

"Keely, you're mental! His father's a Death Eater! And if I'm not mistaken, he's on his way to becoming one as well! You need to get shot of him, and you need to do it before he hurts you!" The anger was rising in Harry and his breathing was becoming short and ragged. This couldn't be happening! She could _not_ be falling for that git! "And I'll tell you what I'm going to do about it; I'm going to make Malfoy pay!"

Keely grabbed tightly onto Harry's arm. "NO! Harry, you can't! Draco is _not_ his father, he's not a Death Eater, and he's definitely _not_ going to hurt me! Leave him alone!"

Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "Since when have you called him _Draco_?"

Keely's dark indigo eyes bore into Harry's green ones, challenging him. "Since he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted." He had already seen them together. There was no use trying to hide it from him any longer.

It was worse than he thought. Harry looked as though he were going to be sick. Keely. . . Gryffindor's Keely. . . _his_ Keely. . . with Malfoy? The stinking, arrogant, evil Malfoy? One of his best friends with his enemy? There had to be something he could do. . . "He's your. . . You're his. . ."

"Girlfriend?" Keely finished. "Yes, I am."

"Does anyone else know?" He seemed resigned, but the anger and disappointment had not abated.

"Hermione does. She's the only other one besides you."

"And she's okay with it?" he asked, clearly disbelieving. There could be no way that Hermione would approve of this relationship. Hermione was Keely's best friend in the world and for her to just stand by and let Malfoy steal Keely away, was mind-boggling. Was this development causing a rift between the two of them? Was Keely choosing Malfoy over Hermione? It didn't seem like anything had changed between them. They still seemed as close as they ever had been.

"Of course she is! As long as I'm happy, she's happy. She's not standing in my way, and neither should you, Harry." Her voice then took on a pleading note. "Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" he asked, doubtful. "Alright then, if you break up with him now, I won't tell anyone that you had this lapse in judgment concerning Malfoy!" he said stubbornly.

Keely looked at Harry as though she were seeing him properly for the first time in her life. "Who are you, to tell me who I can and can't date?!" she shouted. Her temper was rising at an alarming rate, and she felt her face growing hot. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I have never been more serious in my life! Malfoy's no good for you, Keely. Choose someone else!"

Keely's face hardened and though her tone was soft, it was more menacing than if she had still been shouting. "You have _no_ right, Harry Potter, to tell me what to do." She gave him one last contemptuous glare and stomped, not towards Gryffindor Tower, but to the dungeons hoping that Draco was finished with practice and waiting for her in the room they usually met in; she needed to vent, and she was craving more than ever, the feel of Draco's arms around her.

Harry hurried to Keely's side when he saw the direction she was heading, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Keely whipped out her wand and directed it at Harry's chest. "Let go of me. Now!" she hissed. "You aren't my father, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do and who I am and am not allowed to spend time with."

"I'm only trying to look out for you, Keely. I thought you said you hated Malfoy. Remember the first day of lessons? You said there was no truth to the rumors that Lavender and Parvati started."

"I changed my mind. Haven't you heard, Harry? Girls are good at changing their minds. Some call it a woman's prerogative!" She stared up at Harry, her wand still aimed at him, daring him to object again and said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go look for my _boyfriend_."

Harry was livid! How could an evil ferret like Malfoy win Keely's heart when Fred had been trying to do just that for years? _'When I. . .'_ He let his thought trail off and called after her, "How do you think Fred and George will take this news?"

Keely spun around so fast that the movement was barely a blur. Her eyes were wide and her jaw looked about ready to hit the floor. "You wouldn't," she hissed.

"Oh wouldn't I?" he asked innocently.

Keely stepped toe to toe with him and stared up into his emerald eyes, her violet ones blazing and her wand gripped tightly. "You are not the same Harry Potter I met five years ago. The Harry Potter I knew back then would not hurt his friends like this. I don't like you very much right now, and just so there's no confusion; we. . . are. . . in. . . a. . . _fight_! And if you don't want me to tell McGonagall about that little _map_ of yours, I'd keep my mouth _shut_ to everyone, about Draco and I, if I were you!"

They glared at each other for several moments until, "Keels? Harry? What are you two doing here?"

"We're fighting because Harry won't keep his nose out of my business!" she spat. She shoved hard past him, continuing her way to the dungeons.

Keely heard Harry ask Hermione, "Aren't you going to stop her?"

Then she heard Hermione's response and smiled. "No, Harry, I'm not. And she's right; you really should keep your nose out of her business. I know, you don't like Malfoy, I can't say I do either. I've tried to talk her out of it, but he makes her happy and you should be happy for her. She's not stupid."

"She sure is acting it!"

"Look, Harry. I've already talked to her about this. She knows the risks. Besides, have you noticed that Malfoy hasn't been as foul as he normally is to us?"

Harry didn't respond.

"That would be Keely's doing. Just butt out, okay. She won't be afraid to end it if he gets out of hand."

"But it's _Malfoy_, Hermione," he sounded desperate for someone to understand what a drastic mistake Keely was making.

Keely wanted to punch the prat in the kisser! Why did he feel like he needed to control her life? She got enough of that at home. Keely loved her parents, but they were much too overbearing; trying to control every little aspect of her life. She shuddered to think what would happen if they ever found out she was dating the son of Lucius Malfoy. They hated everything to do with the Malfoys and they would probably end up storming into the castle and dragging her out by her ear if they knew.

She made her way cautiously to the dungeons, pausing at every corner. It was the Gryffindors on patrol duty tonight, which meant if she got caught, she probably _wouldn't_ get detention, but she would have a lot of explaining to do about why she was sneaking around in the dungeons. And well... she would rather have detention. . .

She opened the door to the room they usually met in as quietly as she could, hoping that he was there. She smiled when she saw him. His back was to her, his hands clasped behind his back, studying a painting of dragons that was hanging on the wall. He turned at the sound of the door clicking shut and smiled.

"There you are. I was wondering if you would come tonight. . ." He took in her distraught appearance and became concerned. He hurried to her and gathered her into his arms. "What happened?"

"Harry! Harry happened!"

Draco's expression became stony. "What did he do?"

"He knows! He saw us together and he knows! He told me to break up with you, to choose someone else."

"Someone else? Who, someone like. . . him?"

His response threw Keely off guard. "What do you mean; someone like him? Harry isn't interested in me like that."

"Come on, Kitten, you're completely, albeit adorably, oblivious. I don't think anything would please Potter more than to have you on his arm. You refuse to believe that your _friends_ would love the opportunity to snog you silly. You're too blasted desirable. Especially since you cut your hair, it shows off your shoulders. . ." He bent down and kissed her left shoulder. "And your neck. . ." He kissed that next. "And your ears. . ."

A shiver ran down Keely's spine and her anger towards Harry dissolved, along with her shock at Draco's speculation about him. It was absurd.

"Oooh. . . ickle lovebirds," cackled Peeves. "Peevesie can't wait to tell everybodies about this. Malfoy and Keeeely. Weeee. . ."

Draco whipped out his wand and shot a jinx at the pestering poltergeist. "Keep your mouth shut, or I'll get the Bloody Baron to make your less-than-amusing existence miserable!" he cried.

Keely groaned. All of this was getting way too tiresome. She wondered briefly if it wouldn't just be easier to go over to the Slytherin table tomorrow at breakfast and start kissing him in front of everyone. Of course, the latest edition of the _Hogwarts Herald_ would be coming out in the morning, so kissing him at breakfast probably wouldn't have much of an effect. She could do it at dinner. . . It was a very tempting thought, to let the proverbial cat out of the bag. . . Of course, she may not have to at all. Peeves was infamous for outing couples. His most recent discovery, until tonight that is, was Cho Chang and Zacharias Smith. He shouted about it for three days, making sure everyone in the school was informed.

"Oooh, the Malfoy is upset! Hehehe. . .Malfoy and Keely kissing! Malfoy lurves Keely, hehehe." He bounced around the room, throwing spit balls at the two teenagers. Keely covered her face as a particularly large, wet one came soaring towards her. Draco threw a book at him. He caught it easily and chucked it at Draco's head. Draco ducked and it hit the blackboard with a resounding _CRASH_.

"Hehehe. . ." laughed Peeves as he started throwing everything that wasn't fastened down at Draco and Keely.

Draco grabbed Keely's hand and ran out the door, dodging and ducking the onslaught of objects.

"We're doomed," said Keely morosely. Seconds later, however, a smile split her face as she picked spit wads off of Draco's cheek and out of his hair.

Draco smirked as he did the same with Keely. "I'll get the Bloody Baron to keep him quiet."

Keely cocked her head to the side. "Will he?"

"I think so. Come on, let's go out to the grounds. The moon is really bright tonight."

"Are you mental? It's freezing outside," she said, although the thought exhilarated her.

He shot her a look of mocking incredulity. "Do you really think I'd let you freeze. We'll stop by my dormitory before we go out, and I'll grab you a traveling cloak."

"You really are mental! I'm _not_ going into your dormitory! There's no _way_ I'm setting foot in the snake pit! I'll be eaten alive!"

"Trust me, you'll be fine."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Draco pulled Keely to a stop in front of a bare space of wall. Keely looked around, wondering why they had stopped. "Why are we stopping?"

Draco smirked at her and said, "This is our stop." Then at Keely's confused expression he said, "The Dark Lord," and a door appeared.

Keely raised her eyebrows in question. "The Dark Lord?"

His smile widened. "I _didn_'_t_ pick it." He tried to pull her through the door.

"Draco, I'm _not_ going in there! It's full of Slytherins, and I don't have any anti-venom with me!"

Draco chuckled. "Do you really think I'd let someone bite you?" He pulled out his wand and placed a disillusionment charm on her. "No one will even see you." He tugged on her hand. "Come on, fraidy cat."

"Where did you learn to do a disillusionment charm?" she asked in wonder. "They're N.E.W.T. level."

"My mother taught me. Hold on to my shoulder."

Keely raised an invisible hand and placed it on Draco's shoulder and stepped apprehensively in after him.

"There you are, Draco. You sure have been making yourself scarce lately. What have you been up to?" asked Blaise.

"That's none of your business, Zabini," replied Draco coolly.

"Fair enough. Care for a game of exploding snap? We're using a picture of Potter's face as a mat."

"No, I wouldn't. I'm kind of in a hurry." He turned to the left toward a staircase that could only lead to his dormitory.

"Draco!"

Keely winced. She should have just stayed in the hall! Why, oh why did she let him talk her into coming in here with him?

Draco sighed in exasperation and turned slowly around. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, Pansy."

"I'll make it quick then." She went up on tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I miss you…" Her tone was full of suggestion.

Draco felt Keely's grip on his shoulder tighten considerably.

"Yeah, alright," he said coldly, and without another word he went upstairs before anyone else could stop him, with Keely gripping tightly to his shoulder, leaving a hurt Pansy in his wake.

Draco opened a door and led Keely inside. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on their beds. By the looks of it, they were getting ready to kip. Draco snapped his fingers and pointed at the door with his thumb. Like mindless servants, they stood and strode out of the room. He turned around and took Keely's invisible hand off of his shoulder. He whispered the counter-charm and she came back into view.

Keely looked around the room. There were five four-poster beds. It looked nearly identical to Harry and Ron's dormitory, with the only difference being that everything was green and silver rather than red and gold. "Nice room," she said lamely.

Draco smiled at her as he began rummaging in his trunk.

She spotted a photo of Draco's parents on a nightstand. She sat on the bed and picked up the picture to study it. "Your mother is really beautiful," she said quietly.

He straightened, holding a traveling cloak. He walked to his bed and sat down next to her.

Keely studied the photo more carefully then turned her attention to Draco. "I see her in you. Your eyes are your father's, but everything else. . ." She looked at the photo again, and ran a finger along Narcissa Malfoy's face and let her sentence trail off.

Draco reached around her and took the photo, placing it back on the nightstand. He cupped her face and turned it to him. They stared at each other for several moments before Keely rose to her knees and kissed him. Draco brought her around in front of him, positioning one leg on either side of his lap without breaking the kiss.

Keely's fingers wound themselves tightly in his hair as Draco's hands wandered down her back to the hem of her shirt. Keely let out a soft moan as she felt his warm fingers against the bare skin of her back. Before she knew how it happened, Draco lifted her shirt over her head, revealing her black lace bra.

In one fluid movement as though they were performing a graceful dance move, Draco turned their bodies, gently lying Keely's head on his pillow. He knelt above her, gazing like a blind man seeing for the first time. He placed a splayed hand at the bottom of her sternum and traced the smooth planes of her stomach to her bellybutton. Keely took in a sharp breath as he bent over her, kissing her navel. His hand ran up her rib cage and cupped one of her lace-covered breasts, massaging it as his mouth blazed a trail up her abdomen.

Draco straightened, looking lovingly at the young woman lying underneath him. With trembling fingers, Keely reached up, loosening the tie at Draco's throat and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until he too was topless. She marveled at the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen. Tremulously, she took his hands in hers and pulled him down to her. His mouth claimed hers hard, and hungrily as his hands moved to the waistband of her pants.

The door to the room was thrown suddenly open. "Malfoy, Pansy wanted me to ask you. . . Oh, sorry," said Theodore Nott upon seeing Draco and Keely together. "I'll just. . . er. . . go now." He removed the tie from around his neck and hung it over the doorknob.

Keely was mortified at being caught in such a predicament! Her face flamed bright red as she pulled the quilt covering Draco's bed up to her chin, hiding her bare skin.

"No need to leave on our account, we were just heading out," explained Draco. He stood up and quickly put his shirt back on, not bothering to button it. He picked up Keely's top and hurriedly helped her dress. He then took Keely's hand, helping her to her feet. He bent to pick up the cloak that had been dropped to the floor and wrapped it around Keely's shoulders. He performed the disillusionment charm for the second time that night, but not only did he perform it on Keely, he did it to himself as well. He groped the air around him until he found Keely's hand and said, "Tell Pansy to shove off, and that I would marry a Muggle before I ever got back together with her."

Keely noticed the smirk on Nott's face, and felt her face burn even hotter. She was eternally grateful that she was now invisible.

"From the looks of it, it seems you won't have to stoop to marrying a Muggle. Although I don't see how a Gryffindor is much better."

Keely smiled as she heard a thud. Nott bucked backwards and clutched his nose. A small stream of crimson began running into his mouth. He wiped it angrily and whipped out his wand, but too late, Keely and Draco were already halfway down the stairs.

They stepped out into the chilly night, still invisible. Draco performed the counter-charm first on himself then on Keely. They strolled casually down to the lake and sat under a tree. Keely hugged herself tightly in an attempt to keep the cold away.

She looked up at the sky. Draco had been right. The moon was full, and brighter than she could ever remember it being. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head on them and looked over the lake. The stars reflected on the surface like millions of flickering candles. "It's beautiful," she said, her breath visible in the stillness. She turned her head to face the man she was falling for harder than she thought would ever be possible. She let out a long sigh and said, "Is there any use in trying to keep it a secret anymore?"

"Nott won't say anything."

"You sound so sure."

"I am." He smiled and lightly tapped Keely's nose. "We Slytherins tend to mind our own business when it comes to stuff like this."

Keely raised her eyebrows. She didn't believe it for a second. Pansy came in second in the rumor spreading category only to Parvati and Lavender.

He seemed to be reading her mind. He chuckled. "Let me rephrase that; Slytherin _males_ tend to mind their own business when it comes to stuff like this." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She snuggled into his warmth and allowed her heavy eyelids to close.

**-:-|-:-**

Keely walked down to breakfast with Hermione the next morning, wondering what kind of welcome she would receive. Fred was once again saving her a seat. _'At least nothing has changed there,'_ she thought wryly. However, she didn't sit next to him, instead Hermione did and Keely sat on the other side of her.

Fred looked momentarily taken aback, but brushed it off and continued with his breakfast.

Keely unfolded her edition of the _Hogwarts Herald_ and asked to no one in particular, "Is there anything good in here today?"

George answered, "Well, _Honey's_ advice is always worth a read. And Hermione's article on the barbaric slaying of dragons for the sole purpose of getting wand cores, is sure to cause a stir. There's a speculation article on who will win the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match; as if there is any chance that Slytherin can beat us, and Susan Bones interviewed Dumbledore."

Keely shot a glance at Harry who was studiously avoiding looking at her. She looked next at Ron who was likewise avoiding her gaze. '_Of course he would tell Ron,_' she thought. _'But at least the twins don't know. . ._ yet.' She made up her mind last night as she was watching the stars with Draco. She needed to tell Fred. If he found it out from someone other than herself, it would hurt him all the more. And hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do, but really. . . he _needed_ to give up on the fantasy he had about the two of them getting together.

She turned to her column and read without really taking anything in.

_Ask Honey_

_Dear Honey,_

_I have a huge problem. My friends and parents, particularly my father, would likely murder me if they ever find out. I've fallen in love with someone they could never approve of. What do I do?_

_Perplexed_

_Dear Perplexed,_

_Your letter really hit home to me. I don't really know how to help you with this, as there is someone close to me that is in the same predicament. I think all I can really tell you, is to do what you feel. If you really love this person and they make you happy, then your family and friends should just accept it. Prejudice in this area really sets my blood boiling. Why can't people let bygones be bygones and mind their own business? Perhaps your loved ones won't take it as badly as you think they will. Perhaps they will see how happy you are and leave well enough alone. One can only hope. . ._

_Best of luck,_

_~Honey_

Keely had a vague idea of who the next letter was from and she hoped that she could get her advice through to him. And if it _wasn't _from him, perhaps it would still get it through to him.

_Dear Honey,_

_I fancy more than friendship from one of my best friends, but she will hear none of it. She insists that she doesn't feel the same, but I will hear none of _that_! How do I woo her properly and get her to realize that she could never be as happy with someone else?_

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

_Dear Me, or you, or whoever you are,_

_You don't. You don't _woo_ her at all. If she has made her feelings for you clear, you should accept it and move on to someone who can reciprocate your feelings properly. You would be happier with someone who loved you as I know you deserve to be loved. She is out there, I know it!_

_Best of luck,_

_~Honey_

She shoved the paper aside, the next letter was another one asking for advice on their infamous potions master. You'd think that the people that read her column would take the hint. Yes, Snape was strict, and biased, but he wasn't an awful teacher, and if they were having such a problem with Potions, a tutor could come in handy.

She rested her elbows on the table and put her head between her hands. Her appetite was non-existent and she dreaded what she was about to do. Draco had tried to talk her out of it when she had run it by him last night. But if she were to have any chance at all of retaining _any_ part of her friendship with Fred, she had to be the one he heard it from. He finally agreed to let her try.

Things had changed since she handed her column into Flitwick. There wasn't time to wait to see if he took _Honey's_ letter to heart. People were finding out and the chances of Fred finding out from someone other than herself were increasing rapidly.

She stood up warily and said in a shaky voice, "Fred, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course, Love." He stood up to follow her.

Keely looked at Hermione who smiled her encouragement. She agreed whole-heartedly with Keely about Fred needing to hear it from her.

She looked at Draco who was watching her. He nodded his assent, and Keely motioned for Fred to follow her.

Draco rose from his seat and started toward his girlfriend and Fred. Keely had told him last night that she needed to tell Fred about the two of them, but that didn't mean she had to go through it alone. He would stand in the shadows and be there for her if she needed him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What's up?" asked Fred when they were clear of the Great Hall.

Keely remained silent and screwed up her face in concentration as she studied the floor while they walked.

Fred pulled her to a stop. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, his eyebrows knitting together.

Keely sighed. Delaying this would not make it any easier. "Fred, you know how I feel about you, right?"

"Of course I do, Love. You're deeply in love with me, but you don't know it. . ._yet_," he said with a wink, and put his arm around her shoulder.

Keely winced, but didn't pull away from him. "No, Fred. I love you with all of my heart, but I'm not _in_ love with you. There _is_ a difference. I love you like I love my brother. I've tried to make it clear to you and," she sighed and said really quickly to get it over with, "I have a boyfriend."

Whatever Fred had been expecting, this news was definitely _not_ it. "What?"

Keely sighed again and looked up into Fred's bright blue eyes. "I have a boyfriend, Fred," she said more clearly. "We've been seeing each other for a week now."

Fred still looked confused. He shook his head to clear it. "A boyfriend?" he asked as though he didn't know what the word meant.

"Yes, a boyfriend."

"But I. . . Who?" he asked.

Keely cleared her throat. She had been hoping he wouldn't ask that particular question. "Well. . ." she paused and said in an effort to make him understand, "Now, I don't want you to flip out or anything, okay?"

He was listening intently, but still seemed somewhat confused. "Okay."

Keely started again, and mumbled something that sounded to Fred like rako my boy.

"Who?" he asked again.

She sighed and lifted her head to look directly at Fred. "Draco Malfoy," she said confidently.

"What! You're joking, right? It can't be Malfoy! I thought you were playing when you wrote that you fancied that git!" He made a face that suggested that he hadn't meant to say that.

It was Keely's turn to look confused. "What are you talking about?" Then it dawned on her. "It was _you_? You charmed the newspaper forms? But you said you didn't do it!"

"Of course it was me. Who else in this school would do something that clever?"

"But you told me it wasn't you." She felt betrayed, even though in the back of her mind she knew she had no right; not with what she was doing to Fred now.

"Of course I said it wasn't me. I wasn't going to let you know it was me. I was going to keep sending you little secret gifts. But Malfoy?" he asked, not wanting to be sidetracked.

"The rose?" asked Keely. "That was you, too? You acted just as confused as I did when I got it."

"Of course I did. I already told you, I didn't want you to know it was me. I was good, eh?" he asked. "But enough about me, we were talking about you. What happened? It was a love potion, right?" He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close and looked closely into her eyes for any sign that she was not herself. "You haven't been imperiused, have you? Has he threatened you? Are you confunded? Are you really you? Has someone taken polyjuice potion to pretend to be you? Who did you compare me to on our first night back here?"

"Fred!" she exclaimed. He didn't hear her as he kept rattling off ridiculous questions. "Fred!" she cried again. "I'm not confunded, I'm not imperiused, no one has threatened me, I haven't taken a love potion and of course I'm really me! I compared you to Don Juan on the first night back!" she huffed exasperatedly.

"But I thought you were joking when you wrote that," he tried again.

"I was joking. How did you collect the application without me or Hermione seeing you?"

Fred brightened slightly. "So you're not going out with Malfoy," he said hopefully, ignoring her question.

Keely rolled her eyes and put her hands on Fred's shoulders. "Fred! Listen to me! I was joking the night I wrote that I fancied Malfoy. But now, I more than fancy him. I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Why?" He made a disgusted face.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does. I need to know what to change about myself to get you to change your mind about me."

Keely frowned. "Don't do this, please. I don't want you to change anything about you. You should never have to do that for anyone."

"I'm going to do this. Why do you like him?"

"I don't know, Fred. There are lots of reasons. He makes me laugh. . ."

"I make you laugh," he interrupted.

Fred was making this harder for Keely than it should have been. Wetness began pooling in the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. She was breaking her best friend's heart. Had she been giving him mixed signals by letting him wrap his arm around her, and every time she winked at him and flirted? She tried to make her feelings clear by telling him that she could never feel for him as anything other than a brother. She had thought he was mostly just playing with her, that he knew he didn't ever have a chance. But every time she held his hand, did she void her words. The expression, _'Actions speak louder than words,'_ flitted through her mind. She felt sick. She had made everything worse by playing with him. She had given him hope even after her measly words had told him she didn't reciprocate his romantic feelings.

"Yes, Fred, you make me laugh. But Draco, he makes my heart skip a beat every time he touches me. . ."

Fred winced at the words. The thought of Malfoy's filthy hands anywhere near Keely made him want to murder the git. "Are you sure that's a good thing? Maybe you're so disgusted by his hands on you that your heart flips out. Isn't a _steady_ heart better?"

Fred's determination to make her words not true was harder for Keely to take than if he had been angry. A lump was beginning to build in her throat. "No, Fred, it's not. Not in this case. I get butterflies in my stomach every time he smiles at me."

"That's just because he's new to you. I would give you butterflies if we hadn't been best friends for five years."

"Fred, just stop, please. Don't do this. You're making this harder for both of us." Her attempt at keeping the tears at bay was not working. Her heart was breaking just as fully as Fred's was.

"I won't stop until you give me a good answer to why you like him. Butterflies and skipping hearts are _not_ good enough."

"What else do you want me to say!" she cried desperately. "I don't know what else to say! I like him! I've never felt like this with anyone before. And when he kisses me, the world disappears beneath my feet and I feel like the only way I can keep from flying to outer space is to hold on to him with all of my strength."

In an effort to prove that he had everything Malfoy had, he pulled her to him without another word and kissed her. Keely was so shocked by the act that she was momentarily frozen and unable to pull away. When she regained her senses she pushed at Fred's chest. He wouldn't budge. She grabbed his face and pushed again while she tried to break the kiss. He sighed and pulled back. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and her heart breaking for him and said, "No, Fred, I can't do this. I'm so sorry!" She wiped her eyes hastily and ran up the stairs toward Gryffindor tower.

Fred stood dazed, rooted to the spot as he watched Keely go, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He knew that he never really had a chance with her, but he could never quite give up on her. Even with everything she had just told him, he didn't know if he could.

Draco stepped out from around a corner and stopped in front of Fred. "She wanted to tell you personally because a few people have found us out by chance and she thought it would hurt you more if you found it out from someone besides her. I didn't kill you when you kissed her because I know how much it would have hurt _her_," he said conversationally. "But if you touch her again, I won't hesitate," he finished menacingly then climbed the stairs after her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy," called Fred before Draco was out of hearing range. "And I loved her first."

Draco turned to face Fred with an evil sneer on his face. "Unfortunately for you, Weaselby, it's not who loved _her_ first, but who _she_ loved first that counts."

"I've beat you there, too! She's loved me for five years now," he retorted.

Draco's sneer widened. "Yeah, she has. Tell me, Weasel, how does it feel to be her _brother_?"

Fred's anger rose with a ferocity that he didn't know he possessed and he whipped out his wand, challenging Draco to a duel.

Draco mirrored the move and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" bellowed Fred. The curse ricocheted off of the shield charm and smashed into a suit of armor that fell to the ground with an enormous _CRASH_. "_Petrificus_ _Totallus_!" cried Fred.

Draco ducked and the jinx whirred past his head, causing his hair to blow with the wind of it. He aimed his wand, but froze as McGonagall, came into view. He lowered his wand.

Fred was elated at Malfoy's hesitation. He aimed his wand again, ready to fire his next curse when McGonagall cried, "Mr. Weasley, what do you think you are doing? The ruckus we heard in the Great Hall led us to believe that Peeves was out here."

Fred turned around to look up into the face of his head of house. "Professor McGonagall, it's so nice to see you today. I was just showing Malfoy here, the correct way to hold a wand when in a duel. You know, in case someone was to challenge him. I'd hate to see him get hurt because of his improper wand positioning."

"I see," said McGonagall, clearly disbelieving. "And did you suggest to Mr. Malfoy to use this suit of armor for target practice?" she asked, pointing to the fallen armor.

"Why yes, Professor. That's exactly what I did. And I think he's got the hang of it now. Well done, Malfoy," he said in a falsely cheery voice. Then he said to McGonagall, "Well, Professor, I think I'm going to go back to the Gryffindor table to finish my breakfast."

He started past McGonagall but was halted as she said, "Not so fast, Mr. Weasley. Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not to be taken for a fool. That will be twenty points from each of you, and detention. My office tonight, 8 o'clock sharp! Now off with you both!"

Draco turned around and dashed up the stairs to find his girlfriend, who was no doubt distraught, while Fred walked into the Great Hall to join his brothers and friends, feeling more down than he could ever remember feeling while at Hogwarts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Draco stormed through the halls looking for Keely, who seemed to have disappeared. His heart was breaking for her, but at the same time he was furious with her for letting the weasel kiss her. He didn't know whether he wanted to hold her and wipe away the tears, or yell and throttle.

He paused at the door to the fifth floor ladies room, listening closely for any sign that his girl was in there. He heard a toilet flush and shuffling feet. He took off again towards Gryffindor tower; the girl in the bathroom was obviously not Keely, for he knew how upset she must be right now, and he would have heard her sobs.

"Draco?"

He cussed under his breath; he didn't need this right now. He didn't have time for it, so he pretended not to hear her.

"Draco, wait up! I want to talk to you for a minute."

He heaved an exasperated sigh and turned around. She would catch up to him one way or another and he felt as though he may as well get it over with. "What do you want, Pansy? I'm in a bit of a rush."

Her advance had Draco backing up and he winced when he hit the wall, chiding himself for letting Pansy get him in such a position. Pansy smirked at him playfully as she pressed her body close to his. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she purred, running one finger down his chest seductively, and rising on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and pushed her away before her lips made contact. "What part of 'It's over' don't you understand? It means that I'll _never_ want you back!" he hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my girlfriend." He started hurriedly away from her, keeping his ears and eyes open for any sign of Keely, but was halted not five feet from where he had left a dumbfounded Pansy Parkinson. She skipped quickly in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

"Now wait just a minute, Draco. I think I misheard you. It sounded for a second like you said you needed to find your _girlfriend_. But that can't be right." She folded her arms across her chest waiting for an explanation.

"I don't owe you any explanations, it's _your_ fault we're not together anymore. I'm not one of those blokes that thinks it's ok when his girl steps out on him. Now get out of my way before I jinx the living daylights out of you."

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't hurt me, and I don't think you have a girlfriend. And one more thing; I never stepped out on you, so there's really no reason at all that we can't get back together."

Draco sniffed and shook his head in disbelief at what he was hearing. "Oh yeah, that's right. You _didn't_ step out, did you. Zabini stepped in; right _in_to your house and your bed while your parents were on holiday in July."

Pansy's face drained itself of all color, but she quickly composed herself. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She sounded as though she was trying to explain her missing homework to a professor by telling them that she couldn't remember them ever assigning it, even though all around her, papers were filing themselves to the front of the room for collection.

"I saw the two of you together. But wait! Don't tell me… It wasn't what I thought it was. Perhaps Zabini was just teaching you how to ride a horse. And since neither of you own a horse, Zabini volunteered to be the animal. Am I right?"

Color flooded Pansy's cheeks and she gulped loudly, at a loss for words for once in her life. Draco shoved past her and called over his shoulder, "Go ahead and follow me if you _really_ think I'm bluffing." He turned a corner, not looking back at the girl standing alone in the hallway watching him go. She scowled in his direction for a moment before turning her back on him and heading for class.

A new sense of urgency settled in on Draco. Pansy had taken precious minutes from him. Class would be starting soon. Potions. Snape would have his hide if he missed. Keely's, too.

He was nearly resigned to having to stand outside Gryffindor tower to wait for her when he heard muffled sniffles and someone else crooning words of comfort, coming from an empty classroom. He cursed under his breath; someone had beaten him to her. He slowly cracked open the door and peeked inside. Keely was sitting on the floor in the corner, hugging her knees, her face buried. At her side was none other than the weasel-ette patting and rubbing Keely's back, soothingly. Couldn't the blasted family just get out of this school and away from his girlfriend? It seemed that every time he turned around they were butting their noses in where they weren't wanted.

Draco cleared his throat and both girls looked up at the intruder. Ginny's eyes narrowed and her lips pressed together into a fierce scowl. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat angrily. She stood and aimed her wand at him. "Why don't you just go back to the snake pit and leave us alone? I've got her taken care of, not that it's any of your business."

Draco paused for a moment before control crept back to him. Keely had obviously not told her yet. Instead of leaving, he closed the distance between himself and his girlfriend, knocking Ginny out of the way as he did so. He knelt by her side and gathered her into his arms, smoothing her hair and making quiet shushing sounds.

Ginny stood flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open in shocked disbelief. "Er. . . Keely, would you mind telling me what's going on here? Why are you allowing Malfoy to touch you like that?"

Keely stared at Ginny with wide, bright, tear-filled eyes, begging for her to understand. Comprehension fell on Ginny and she gasped in shock. "This is what you were afraid to tell me; That you're shacking up with a _Slytherin_? And not just _any_ Slytherin, but _Draco_ stinking _Malfoy_? How could you do this to Fr…" Her eyes widened then narrowed maliciously. "Excuse me, but I've got to go check on my brother and see if I can help put his heart back together," she spat.

"Ginny, wait!" cried Keely, before she could yank the door open. Ginny paused but didn't turn around. Keely opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say that didn't seem insincere. She couldn't very well tell Ginny that she loved Fred, no matter how true that may be. She sighed wearily and said, "Please tell him how very sorry I am."

Ginny snorted in derision and said, "Whatever." She stepped out the door and slammed it hard behind her.

"My friends all hate me now," she said dejectedly.

"Of course they don't. They don't like me, and that's fine. They'll get over it. Come on," he said as he straightened up and helped Keely to stand. "Snape won't be happy if we're late." He pulled her to him and held her tightly, and kissed a tear from her cheek. "Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?"

Keely sighed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What's the point? The secret is out. It's only a matter of time before the entire school knows, anyway."

Draco led Keely to the door, and keeping hold of her hand, opened it and said, "Together, then."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next few days brought Keely and Draco much unwanted attention. Reactions included everything from quiet curiosity and sidelong glances from Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to open skepticism and vehement attempts at sabotage from Gryffindors and Slytherins who thought their respective housemate deserved better.

Keely sighed as she sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on Thursday morning and skimmed the _Hogwarts_ _Herald_. The first quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, seemed to be the topic of the entire paper. Only Hermione's article about underage drinking and Keely's own advice column seemed not to even mention the upcoming game.

Keely retreated into her thoughts. _Honey_ had received another letter from the mystery person that knew who she was. It had rattled her. They said only that they had overheard someone say that they had sent an owl to her parents about the scandal she was involved in. If that was true, then she would be hearing from her parents soon and she _wasn't_ looking forward to it. Why couldn't people just let her be happy, because she was! Or at least she would be if people would keep their noses out of her love life. At least the mystery person hadn't killed her, as Hermione had said they might. He or she had even been kind enough to forewarn her about the possible interference from her parents.

Hermione seemed to be her only friend. Harry, Ron and George wouldn't even look at her. Ginny would, but only to shoot daggers. Fred was. . . Fred. . . She let her thoughts of him trail off. He still hadn't given up. He wasn't quite as exuberant about it as he had been, but she could still see the determination and longing burning behind his bright blue eyes every time he looked at her.

She and Draco were the talk of the school. She even received several letters to _Honey_ about it. She answered only one of them. Hopefully the school would get a clue and leave her alone.

_Dear Honey,_

_The entire school is in an uproar over the whole Keely/Draco fiasco. They don't belong together. They live on separate sides of the spectrum, and their colors can never mix! How do I break them up?_

_Sincerely,_

_Desperate_

When Keely first read the letter her blood began to boil, and she knew that it showed in her response. She worried now about what kind of response she would get from this person, and the entire school for that matter. Had she gone too far? Would people start putting two and two together? It would definitely narrow down the list of people that could be _Honey_. Most of the school felt like _Desperate_. But she was so angry when she received the letter that she took the response to Flitwick without thinking through the consequences. She regretted it now and sincerely hoped she didn't blow her cover.

_Dear Desperate,_

_Who in Merlin's great name do you think you are? You don't break them up! Leave them alone and let them be happy! Who cares what 'end of the spectrum,' as you called it, they are on? I think a little inter-house unity is exactly what this school needs! Despite popular belief, everyone here is human, whether they are in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! It's not like they decided to fall in love with the giant squid or something. So what if Gryffindors and Slytherins haven't gotten along in the past? Maybe Draco and Keely will start a new trend. Why don't _you_ try stepping out of your comfort zone and ask that cute person from the opposite side of the spectrum out? You may find that it isn't as bad as you feared!_

_Tell you what… Why don't you put yourself in their shoes for just a moment? How would you like it if __you __fell in love with someone that others didn't approve of? What would you do? My guess is that you would tell them to shut the hell up and mind their own business! And that… is my advice to you!_

_Honey_

Keely's face turned red, getting fired up all over again. She noticed that her breath was coming out in short, furious gasps and she struggled to calm herself.

Hermione looked at her best friend, and placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it lightly. A tear rolled down Keely's cheek as she stared at her breakfast. "It's going to work out, Keels. You'll see."

"I hope you're right, My," replied Keely morosely. "Do you think my cover is blown?" She glanced meaningfully at her reply to _Desperate_.

"I don't know. I hope not."

"I hope not, too."

"Come on, it's time for History of Magic," announced Hermione as she stood up.

"I'm not going, My. I think I'm going to go take a walk, and Professor Binns wouldn't notice if the entire class skived, let alone one person."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Keely. What if he gives us a pop quiz?"

Keely raised her eyebrows at Hermione in skepticism. "I don't think Binns knows what that word means. He never strays off of the course schedule, and you know that, as well as I do. Have we _ever_ had a pop quiz in History of Magic? No, we haven't and I don't think that today will be any different." Without waiting for a response from Hermione, Keely walked away and called over her shoulder, "I'll see you in Transfiguration, My. Love you!"

Keely stepped through the oak front doors into the cool autumn sunshine. She had the next two hours to herself. She had Divination after History of Magic and she wasn't in the mood to sit in the stuffy attic room and endure the cold shoulders of her once best male friends. She missed her friends terribly. It had only been a week since she and Draco came 'out,' but it seemed like a lifetime.

She wandered around the grounds aimlessly, not caring if someone saw her and eventually found herself at the edge of the black lake. She sat with a heavy sigh and hugged her knees to her chest, gazing over the glass smooth surface. She unconsciously began to pull at the grass at her side, one blade at a time.

"Want some company?"

Keely jumped at the unexpected voice. "Fred!" She jumped to her feet and flung her arms around him and was instantly abashed. "Sorry," she stammered and sat back down.

Fred smiled. "Don't be sorry." He sat down next to her and put his knees to his chest as well. "It's a beautiful day," he said casually.

Keely sniffed and shook her head. She looked at Fred and gave him a small smile. "Since when do you need to make small talk with me, Fred?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess since I lost my best friend." He took hold of her hand and held it tight and looked at her intently. "I miss you, Honey."

Keely jerked her hand away from him. "What did you call me?"

Fred's eyes narrowed and he looked at her suspiciously. "I called you Honey. I've called you Honey before, remember? Then you said you would call me Snuggle Bunny." He smiled, but the suspicion didn't leave his eyes.

"Oh," Keely said, lamely, "That's right. I forgot."

"Awful jumpy about that nickname, aren't you?" he asked.

Keely could tell he was starting to piece it together. Would he keep her secret? She was sure he would, but she still wasn't going to come right out and tell him. Perhaps he was the one that already knew. How could she find out without giving herself away? She had no idea.

"Did you read _Honey_ this morning?" he asked.

Keely just nodded.

"She sure did defend you and Malfoy. She's never been so fired up about something before. Sure she can be blunt, that's part of why her column is so popular. But to see her fly off the handle like that…"

"That _Desperate_ person had it coming! Like they have a right to break someone up because they don't like the couple being together… I couldn't just do nothing. I had to let the school know that it's none of anyone's business who I…" She snapped her mouth shut, realizing her mistake, and stared once again over the lake. She had just done what she told herself she wouldn't do. She just told Fred she was Honey.

Fred chuckled. "I thought so. I wasn't a hundred percent sure until just now. But I had a hunch. I started wondering the first time I called you Honey and you reacted just the same as you did now. And then again, I wondered when you answered _me_ a few weeks ago. And no one else but you would ever champion Snape so adamantly. Well, besides a Slytherin, and I can't picture _any_ Slytherin as _Honey_."

Keely laid her head on her knees and gazed at Fred. She smiled and said, "I thought you were _me_." She giggled quietly at how ridiculous that sounded. "Only you would sign a letter as _me_." She turned serious again. "I hoped to give you the hint gently. I love you, Fred," she began, but was silenced when he put a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Don't say it. I know how you feel, and I love you, too. You already know that, though."

She nodded. "I do. Well, I did. I don't think many people love me anymore. I'm glad to know that you still do. Because I know your brothers and sister don't like me too much."

"They're hurt. That's all. They'll get over it. They do still love you, how could they not. You've been their friend for five years. That kind of love doesn't go away over night."

"You've forgiven me?"

"Of course I have. But then it's always easier to forgive someone that's hurt you, than it is to forgive someone that's hurt someone you love."

"Wow," said Keely dramatically. "That's deep!"

Fred flashed a crooked grin. "It's been known to happen now and then."

"It's the first time since I've known you," she teased.

"I didn't say it happened often," he teased back. "I think the last time was the day before I met you." He glanced at his watch. "I have Charms in twenty minutes." He stood up and Keely followed suit. "Are you going back to the castle?"

"No. I'm not much in the mood for Trelawney's predictions today."

"In that case…" he sat back down and pulled Keely down next to him. "I'm not much in the mood for Flitwick's squeaky voice."

"Won't George wonder where you are?"

"Are you kidding? Of course he won't. We don't ask questions. Besides that, he already knows I'm with you. We were going to come down here for our free period, but when we saw you..."

Keely flinched at his words. George had never avoided her before.

"He wanted to come down here with me, but I told him I wanted to talk to you alone."

That took Keely aback. "What?"

Fred smiled and said, "He misses you, too. We both still think you're mental for choosing Malfoy, but I told you it doesn't change how we feel about you. Nothing could do that."

"I just thought, that, well… George won't even look at me." Keely looked at her shoes and tried not to let the fact make her cry again.

"That's because every time he does, he pictures Malfoy there with you, holding your hand, or ki… or whatever, and it makes him want to vomit. Yeah, he was sore at you for a few days and still is a bit, but he can't seriously hold a grudge. Not against you. You know that."

"Ginny and Ron?" she wondered, wanting reassurance.

Fred shrugged. "Who knows about those two? Ron's thicker than rocks most of the time. Once Harry forgives you, and he will, Ron will follow his lead." He sighed. "And Ginny… Well, Ginny is Ginny. She just needs some time to cool off a bit. I won't lie, she will take a bit longer, because she _can_ and does hold grudges. One time she gave me the cold shoulder for three and a half months for turning her teddy bear into a slug."

Keely laughed. "What do you have against teddy bears? Didn't you turn Ron's into a spider? You traumatized that poor boy for life!"

After a few moments of contented silence, Keely asked, "Are you ready for the match on Saturday?"

Fred looked at her in mock disbelief. "Of course we are. Aren't we always? Ready is in fact, my middle name."

"Huh," said Keely jokingly. "I didn't know you had a middle name. Of course, if my middle name were Ready, I'd keep it a secret, too."

Fred rolled his eyes, "That was the most pathetic joke I've ever heard."

Keely's eyes sparkled as she laughed, "Oh, come on now. It's not the _most_ pathetic, admit it!"

"Sorry, love. My mother has taught me not to lie," he said gravely as he shook his head.

Keely bit her lip to hide her laughter and once she had it under control she said seriously, "When did she teach you that? You must be going through a hard time right now. Do you need me to help? I can be there for the withdrawals, if you need me to." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Fred looked at the hand on his shoulder and placed his on top of it, and squeezing gently. He lifted it off and brought it to his mouth to place a kiss on the back of it before turning it over to smell her wrist. It was one of the places that her citrusy scent was the strongest. The other place was at her neck, and he was sure that she wouldn't let him get that close again, at least not today.

Keely pulled her hand away and looked quickly down at the grass.

Fred sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she said quietly.

"So," said Fred, trying to lighten the mood again. "Who will you be cheering for on Saturday?"

Keely looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"The quidditch match. Surely your allegiance is torn. Will you be cheering for your house or your boyfriend?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Saturday morning dawned overcast and drizzly, and while the rain soaked everything outside the castle it couldn't dampen the mood inside of it. The quidditch match was set to start in less than one hour. The atmosphere in the Great Hall at breakfast was one that only an anticipated match could bring.

The teams were already down at the pitch, listening to last minute pep talks while the rest of the students finished up their breakfast. Keely downed the last of her orange juice and stood up. Hermione followed suit and the two girls chattered happily together as they headed arm in arm down to the pitch.

"Have you seen Ron play yet?" asked Keely.

Hermione just sighed and nodded with a semi pained look on her face.

"That good, huh?" Keely giggled.

"Let's just hope that Harry can catch the snitch before Slytherin can score too many goals." She cast a sidelong glance at her best friend. "Or will you be sitting in the Slytherin stands today?" she asked feigning nonchalance.

"Yeah, I think I'll sit between Crabbe and Goyle. I'm sure Pansy would just love to have me within reach of her slimy fingers." She sighed and turned her head to look at Hermione. "Of course I'm going to be cheering for Gryffindor. Just because Draco is my boyfriend, doesn't mean that my house pride is any less. I told him last night that we were going to clobber Slytherin. He didn't believe me," she said, smiling.

Ten minutes later the two girls were sitting on the front row of the Gryffindor stands watching intently for the players to come out of their locker rooms, and laughing together as only girls can do. In another five minutes Angelina Johnson emerged from the Gryffindor end followed by her team while Montague emerged from the Slytherin end followed by his.

"Captains shake hands," instructed Madame Hooch. Angelina and Montague grasped hands attempting to crush each other's fingers then stepped back. "Mount your brooms," she continued. The two teams prepared to kick off. "I want a nice clean game. On my whistle…" She blew her whistle and in a blur of color the teams kicked off the ground and shot into the sky.

"And they're off," called Lee Jordan from the commentator's stand. "Katie Bell of Gryffindor has control of the quaffle. She passes to Angelina who passes to Alicia Spinnet. Watch that bludger Alicia. Oh! Adrian Pucey stole the quaffle. He passes to Montague. Watch it, Ron! Montague shoots and he scores! Better luck next time Ron. Ten to zero, Slytherin…

"Slytherin seeker Draco Malfoy narrowly escaped a bludger hit by Gryffindor beater Fred Weasley. Or was it George? And there goes the other bludger aimed at the Slytherin seeker. And again… I've a strange feeling that it's getting a bit personal now."

Hermione glanced at Keely who was watching what was happening to her boyfriend, chewing nervously on her fingernails.

"Warrington has the quaffle. Nice flying, Angelina! She takes possession of the quaffle. She passes to Bell who shoots and scores! The score is tied at ten to ten."

"Be careful, Draco," whispered Keely anxiously, her eyes still glued on him. Fred and George seemed intent on knocking him off his broom and he dodged and ducked and dived again and again as bludger after bludger flew toward him.

At that moment Harry went into a spectacular dive. Draco flew into action behind him, determined to catch the snitch himself.

Draco felt a bludger speed past his ear and watched as it hit Harry squarely in the back.

"Oh! Harry Potter was just hit in the back by a bludger hit by Vincent Crabbe of Slytherin!" shouted Lee. "He's been knocked off his broom!" he shouted. Harry was dangling off his broom, hanging on with one hand. Draco stormed past Harry, but a bludger beat by Fred hit the tail end of his, spinning him around. By the time he turned back, the snitch had sped out of sight, and Harry had clambered back onto his broom.

Keely was out of her seat, grasping the edge of the guard rail, leaning forward as if she might be able to fly out to the two seekers to help somehow.

"Angelina shoots the quaffle. Saved by Miles Bletchley!" shouted Lee. "Montague has the quaffle, he passes to Warrington. Warrington dodges a bludger. Watch it Ron! Warrington shoots. Oh, bad luck, Ron. Twenty-ten to Slytherin."

"Alicia Spinnet has the quaffle. Oh! She was cut off by Pucey and drops it. Nice save Katie! Katie has the quaffle. That's quite the flying by Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell. She shoots and she scores! The score is tied at twenty."

Draco flew around the pitch, his eyes darting here and there in search of the elusive golden ball. He saw a glint of gold near the Gryffindor stands and with a burst of speed he was off. Harry saw Draco out of the corner of his eye and whirled to see what he was seeing. He saw it too. Draco was closer to the snitch, but Harry had the faster broomstick. He leaned forward on his Firebolt and took off in a blur of red and gold.

Goyle hit a bludger at Harry but missed. The ball sped past him toward the watching crowd.

Keely's eyes were wide open in terror, but she wasn't paying attention to the oncoming bludger. Instead, she stood transfixed on a tall man striding toward the pitch and a small woman trotting to keep pace with him. Her parents were coming, and it looked as though her father was on a warpath.

"Keely, watch out!" She wasn't sure who shouted, but she turned her attention back to the game in time to see the panicked look on both Draco and Harry's faces before the bludger hit her in the head and everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Keely slowly came into consciousness to the feel of a soft bed beneath her and a thick quilt on top of her. She heard muffled voices as though she were hearing them from under water. It sounded like bickering.

She struggled to fight off the curtain of drowsiness from her mind to remember where she was. She groaned inwardly at the pounding in her head. She opened her eyes but shut them tightly almost immediately at the sharp pain that penetrated her skull.

She remembered watching, horrified, as her parents came storming down to the quidditch pitch, someone shouting her name, Draco and Harry's terrified faces and the blur of red before the bludger hit her. Anything that happened after that was lost to her.

She tried opening her eyes again and squinted while they adjusted to the light. Slowly they came into focus and she was able to make out shadows behind the curtain that surrounded her bed. There were five. Her mother and father were there, she could tell, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. She assumed that the fifth was Madame Pomfrey.

She remained still and quiet and tried to make out what they were saying.

"How could you let this happen, Dumbledore? You know what she is! And you just stand by and let her get cozy with that son of a…"

"Yes, Jeremy, I know what she is. She is a bright and talented young witch with an independent streak like I've never seen in all of my long years. And I'll not have you insulting my students," he added.

"You know very well she isn't some ordinary witch. She…"

"Ah, Jeremy, every parent believes their own child is extraordinary, now do they not?"

Keely imagined her father glaring at her headmaster. "You know what I mean."

There was a deep sigh and Dumbledore said, "Yes, I know what you mean. But I am not going to stand in the way of something that could benefit us all."

"What do you mean; benefit us all? No good can come of this. It's only lucky that we received the owl that told us what you should have when it first became apparent that they were getting close, before something happened. And it could anytime now. You know that. Her mother and I have been waiting for something to happen. She's always been special. She draws people to her. Anyone that knows her can't help but to like her."

From behind the curtain, the shadow of her father stepped closer to Dumbledore and tilted his head back, putting his finger up in his face. "I want my daughter out of this school now!"

"Now really, Mr. Chambers, I see no need to make such a drastic move. Keely is in no danger. She's…"

"No danger? You tell me my daughter is in no danger? She's dating the son of one of You-Know-Who's most ardent followers, and you tell me she is in no danger?"

"Jeremy," said Dumbledore sternly, "Draco Malfoy is _not_ his father… And furthermore… now perhaps it is not my place to say, but it seems as though Keely has no knowledge of what she is. I didn't feel it my place to enlighten her. That, I believe, is her parents' responsibility."

"You know what it said!" Keely's father interrupted harshly. Then, his voice taking on a dejected quality, he said, "She can't be with someone like that. It'll drive her insane. She'll want to fix it; she'll want to make sure that he never suffers for what he does. She just can't be with him, Dumbledore, she just can't."

Keely saw Dumbledore's head bob up and down once in a brief nod. Her own head was reeling! What in Merlin's great name were they talking about? 'You know what she is?' and 'You know what it said?' She listened harder to hear if they would answer one of her unasked questions.

The door crashed open. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir! We couldn't stop them. It's Fred Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Ma'am. They're about ready to kill each other! Others are joining in; it's getting out of hand! You have to come quick!"

Keely sucked in a panicked breath and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Her head was on fire and a wave of dizziness swept over her. She fell sideways but in the bedlam of running feet from her professors and the hospital matron, no one heard her. She clambered clumsily to her feet and steadied herself against her bed. She had to get to them. She felt as though she were the only one who could stop them. She straightened and pushed the pain to the back of her mind and snuck around the curtain. Her parents had their backs to her, looking down at the grounds, talking in hushed tones. Part of her wanted to stay and listen to what they were saying, but the larger part of her mind was screaming at her that she needed to hurry.

She tiptoed through the infirmary, and was lucky enough to slip through the crack in the doors without being seen. She had no idea of where the fight was taking place so she stopped and looked around, hoping to hear something that would give her a hint on which way to go. But it was no use. The halls were as silent as death itself. She turned towards the staircase that would lead her to the Great Hall. She was sure that she would hear something by the time she got there.

Her head was throbbing, she wanted to curl up on the floor in the fetal position and never move. She wanted her house elf's soothing company. She wanted Draco to hold her and stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be all right. And she wanted her old life back. It was so much simpler when she hated Draco. But there was no way she could go back. Her heart filled near to bursting when she was with him, when he would call her 'Kitten', and lightly tap her nose with his finger and when he looked into her eyes and kissed her. No, she couldn't go back, but there had to be some kind of middle where she could go. She wanted her boyfriend, but she wanted her best friends back. There just _had_ to be some way to get to that middle!

She stopped short and listened. She heard Peeves cackling and making obscene comments down the corridor to the right. If there was a major fight going on in the castle, Peeves would be there. She followed the sound and within minutes she heard other voices. Shouting and catcalls could be heard.

She turned to the right and stopped dead at the sight that met her. It looked as though the entire student body was crowded in the hallway. She stood on tiptoes in an attempt to see what was happening, but even doing so, she stood no taller than five foot three. She pushed her way through the crowd, earning herself curious and worried glances as she did so.

"Keely?" someone wondered aloud. She didn't turn around to see who it was, but continued to push her way through.

Someone wrapped a hand around her upper arm to stop her. "Keely, what are you doing? You should be in bed!"

She turned around to glare at her captor. She looked up to meet his eyes. "Let go of me, Seamus!" she hissed.

He shook his head resolutely. "No, you shouldn't go up there, you could get hurt."

She looked at him in disbelief. "So I'm just supposed to let them kill each other?" She sniffed in derision then answered her own question. "I don't think so!" She jerked her arm hard and when she couldn't break his grip she stomped on his foot with all her might with the heel of hers. With his attention diverted to his foot, she jerked her arm again and was successful, this time, at freeing herself. She hurriedly made her way forward, away from Seamus' interference and unwanted concern.

At last she reached the front. She gasped. Professor Snape was keeping Draco from jumping on top of Fred while Lee was holding Fred back. Angelina and Katie Bell where likewise holding George.

There was blood streaming down Draco's nose. He lifted his sleeve in an attempt to wipe some of it away, but only managed to smear it. A trickle was running out of the corner of Fred's mouth. He spat on the floor and left a spot of crimson saliva. He also looked as though he would have a handsome black eye by the time morning came upon them. Both men's hair was disheveled and looked as though they had just awoken after a night of tossing and turning. Their chests were heaving and they had murder in their eyes.

Keely jumped forward and stood between them. "What in the hell are you all doing?" she yelled. She looked quickly around and was surprised to see that Dean was holding Harry back while Hermione and Ginny were holding Ron.

There was a chorus of "Keely!" from the assembly at her sudden appearance.

Professor McGonagall rushed forward and put an arm around her, drawing her in. "What are you doing out of hospital? You should be resting."

"That's absolutely right!" huffed Madame Pomfrey. She rushed to Keely and took hold of her hand, she jerked it away.

"NO!" she refused. "Not until I find out what's going on." The burning in her head was growing worse by the second. She wasn't altogether sure she could stay standing for much longer.

"Yes, you are!" countered Madame Pomfrey. "Your skull was fractured in three different places. Things like that take a bit of time. The fractures have been healed, but you still need rest. You will have a pounding headache for the next day or two.

Keely glared up at Madame Pomfrey. "Let…go…of…me!" she hissed menacingly. There was fire in her eyes; a burgundy tint had developed in the violet that had never appeared before. Startled, the school healer released her grip and stepped back, staring wide-eyed at the usually friendly girl.

She took in her surroundings. Professor Dumbledore, who apparently already had the situation under control, stared at her with a look that matched the dejected tone her father had exhibited in the hospital wing. His eyes looked sad and she couldn't understand why.

She looked at Draco, then at Fred, then around the watching crowd. They had all gone silent. She looked at Hermione who took in a sharp gasp. Again she turned her gaze to the two men whom she loved best. Her heart broke at the sight of them. Though they were no longer glaring daggers at each other, the sight of their bloodied faces made her want to cry.

Dumbledore hurried forward and took her under his arm and shielded her from view of the curious crowd. McGonagall stepped back and allowed him to take her place. "It's time to go, Keely," he said gently.

She looked back at Fred and Draco then allowed Dumbledore to steer her away. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wished there was some way she could take their pain away. She wished she could take all the hate and anger they felt for each other and do away with it, so they wouldn't have to suffer.

She sniffled as Dumbledore led her away and she lifted a hand to stifle the drip. Her hand came away tinged with blood. She wiped again. Her nose was bleeding. She tasted the coppery flavor of blood and felt something trickle from the corner of her mouth. Her heart was beginning to race and her breathing became shallow. She wiped at her mouth…more blood. The pounding in her head intensified dramatically, but added to it was a dull ache in her nose and left eye and mouth. She froze. What was happening to her? She clutched at her head, clawing, trying to abate the anger that had suddenly blossomed within her.

Her body went rigid, her eyes rolled into her head and she felt Dumbledore's grip on her tighten as she began to convulse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Keely awoke feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. She was once again lying on a soft bed with the same thick quilt on top of her. The only thing missing from the scene was the arguing from the other side of the curtain.

She groaned quietly. She was still as sore as she could ever remember being. There was a soft rustle to the side of her and she turned her head to see who was there. "Chandly? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise at the sight of her house elf.

"Oh, Miss Keely!" squeaked the little elf happily. "I's is so happy you is awake! It has been three days since my miss has been sleeping. Chandly was so worried. She was getting afraid that Miss would never wake up." The elf clambered onto the bed next to Keely and threw her spindly arms around her neck.

Keely smiled and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you, Chandly, but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Miss. Master has told Chandly that she must stay with you. Chandly must keep visitors away, so theys can't hurt you. Chandly would be too sad if they hurt Miss Keely again."

"What do you mean, 'if they hurt me _again_'? My friends have never hurt me. Wait a minute…" she said, shaking her head to clear it. "My father told you to keep my friends away?" Keely asked, dumbstruck.

"Oh yes, Miss. Chandly has never seen Master so angry. He told Chandly that she must not leave your side for anything. Chandly has not left Miss Keely's side in three days, Miss. And I has kept the white haired boy and the red haired freckle boys and the black haired boy and the red haired girl and brown haired girl and lots of others away from my miss. Chandly told them that they was not allowed to see my miss. They keep trying though, and Chandly keeps telling them that they must leave, because Miss Keely is not well to see them."

Keely's eyes narrowed. How dare her father order their house elf to keep her friends from her? "Chandly, thank you for doing as you were told. But now that I'm awake, I'd like to see my friends."

"Chandly is sorry, Miss Keely. But Master has told Chandly that she must not let others to see Miss Keely. Only the healer and Professor Dumbledore and the tall lady McGonagall can see Keely. Now that Keely is awake she will be going to St. Mungo's. Then she will go home where Chandly can take proper care of her."

"What? What do you mean I'm going home? My father can't honestly pull me out of Hogwarts. I won't go. I won't!" She looked at her elf intensely. "Chandly, I have a job for you… I want you to go tell my dad that he can go suck an egg! And tell him that I will NOT be leaving Hogwarts. He can't keep me at home. I won't stay. If he tries, I'll leave, and you'll help me do it." She bit her lower lip in thought, already planning an escape route if it were to become necessary. "Don't tell anyone that last part. Hopefully I won't need to leave home, but I don't want anyone to know if I do have to."

"Oh no, Miss. Chandly could not disobey Master. Chandly is a good elf, she will not disobey."

Keely's gaze softened as she took in her house elf's frightened demeanor. "I know you're a good elf, Chandly. In fact, I think you are the best elf that has ever been born. But you know what? My father gave you to me as a birthday gift when I was seven. So really, while my father may boss you around a bit, you are mine, not his. So you should do what I say, even if it goes against what my father told you to do, right?"

Keely could tell that her logic was working on the elf. Chandly's head was cocked to the side considering what she had just told her. Keely was by far her favorite person in the Chambers' home and Chandly would much rather do her bidding than her father's.

"I don't know, Miss," Chandly said hesitantly.

"Come on, please help me, Chandly. Please. I don't want to leave school and I want to see my friends…"

"Alright, Miss," she said after a while. "Chandly will help you. And Chandly will keep her mistress' secrets."

Keely's eyes sparkled a brilliant violet. "Thank you so much, Chandly!" Keely grabbed her wand from her bedside table and spun it in a small circle in the air. A wreath of white and pink daisies appeared and she placed it on the little elf's head. "There you are. It matches your beautiful pillow case."

Chandly's big blue eyes lit up and a smile split her face. "Mistress always knows what Chandly wants. Mistress is too good to Chandly."

"Well," said Keely, "You deserve it. You're one of my very best friends in the whole world!" she stated matter-of-factly. She smoothed the bedcovers over herself. "Now, are you hungry?"

"No, Miss. Chandly has eaten. Professor Dumbledore has told the house elf Dobby to bring Chandly food."

Keely smiled when she saw the trace of a blush on Chandly's face at the mention of Dobby. She couldn't help herself. "Chandly, are you sweet on Dobby?" she asked with a smile.

The little elf ducked her head away shyly, but when she looked back to Keely there was a big grin on her face. "Dobby has been very kind to Chandly. Dobby told Chandly that she looked very pretty in her flower pillowcase."

Keely nodded in agreement. "He's right you know. You do look lovely." Keely sighed. "Chandly, sweetie, I really need to see my friends. I miss them terribly. Could you please go fetch them and bring them to me?"

The elf hesitated. "I will make sure my father doesn't make you punish yourself. I promise," she said determinately. "I won't let him hurt you. He'll have to hurt me to get to you, and as stern as my father is, he won't hurt me."

Chandly stood for a moment on Keely's bed and looked at her intently, evidently deciding whether or not to go against her master's orders. She loved Keely deeply and wanted her to be happy, so she took in a deep sigh and nodded. Keely pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Before you go, I just want you to know that I'm giving you the night off. You don't have to watch me tonight. You go have some fun. That's an order," she added as the elf looked like she was going to argue.

"But, Miss. Chandly has nothing to do in Hogwarts. I would like to stay with Miss Keely," she stammered.

A crooked grin spread across Keely's face. "Don't worry about that, Chandly. I'll make sure you have something to do. Now, go. Go get my friends."

"What friends, Miss?"

"The ones that you have to _keep_ sending away. I want to see the white haired one, all of the red haired ones, the black haired one and the brown haired one. Their names are Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. You got that? Get Hermione first, the brown haired girl, please. I need to ask her something in private. After I've asked her, you can fetch the rest."

The house elf nodded.

"Good, then get," she said kindly, shooing her with both hands. With a little pop, the house elf _disapparated_.

"Dobby," she called tentatively. She knew she had no control over Dobby, but she also knew that he was always more than happy to do anything for anyone that was a friend of Harry's, so she didn't know for sure whether or not he would hear her. But after a moment there was another small pop and Dobby was standing at her bedside.

"Miss called Dobby?" he asked, more than a little confused.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming. I have a favor to ask you…"

"Anything, Miss. You is a friend of Harry Potter! Dobby will be happy to do whatever Miss wants him to do."

She smiled. "Good! Now, I've just given my house elf the night off, but she's worried that she'll have nothing to do. Do you think you could keep her happy for me tonight?"

Dobby's eyes widened. "Miss wants Dobby to entertain Chandly?" he asked hesitantly.

Keely nodded. Dobby smiled. "Dobby would be honored, Miss." He bowed low.

"Thank you, Dobby. I will rest much better knowing that she will be well taken care of. Come by here around eight tonight, alright?"

Dobby nodded. "Is there anything else Miss is needing?"

"No, that's all. You can go now."

"Thank you, Miss." And with another pop, he was gone. And just in time.

The door to the Hospital wing creaked open and footsteps were heading for her. She also heard Madame Pomfrey's office door open. "May I help you, Miss Granger? You've been made aware of the rules concerning Miss Chambers. I don't think it wise for you to be here."

"It's all right, Madame Pomfrey," Keely said, "I asked Chandly to get her for me."

There was a soft "Oh," then hurried footsteps to her bed. Madame Pomfrey leaned close over Keely to check her vitals.

"I'm okay, really," said Keely, trying to lean away from the healer.

Hermione poked her head inside the curtain. "Keely?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, My, it's me."

"I'm afraid I can't let Miss Granger in to see you. Your father will be furious if he finds out," said Madame Pomfrey with a frown.

"Oh, my father can just go hatch a dragon for all I care. I _need_ my friends! And if you don't let her in, then I'll just let myself out of this bed and meet her in the hall."

"No, you will not!" retorted Madame Pomfrey. "I can't go against direct orders. You are to stay in this bed until your father can collect you. You're lucky you're not already at St. Mungo's. It took some fancy talking from the Headmaster to even let you stay this long. Dumbledore convinced your father to let you stay until you woke up or until Friday, or tomorrow, I should say."

"Today's Thursday?" asked Keely, suddenly afraid. The _Hogwarts Herald_ came out this morning, and she had been unconscious. She couldn't write her column. Now everyone would know she was _Honey_.

"Yes, it is," answered Madame Pomfrey.

"And the _Hogwarts_ _Herald_ came out today?" There was anxiety clearly written in the sound of her voice.

"Yes," answered Madame Pomfrey again somewhat confused at the sudden nervousness in Keely's voice.

"I took care of it, Keels," Hermione answered from the other side of the curtain, knowing exactly what had her best friend so edgy. "I did it for you. Flitwick gave me the letters on Dumbledore's request and asked if I would fill in until you could resume your roll."

"Thanks, My!" Keely visibly relaxed at the words.

"Pardon me, Madame Healer, but Chandly was given a job to do. Chandly was to bring Miss Keely's friend to see her." Chandly pushed the curtain aside and pulled Hermione in by the hand. "Chandly is a good elf and she must do as Miss says." The wreath of flowers that Keely had placed atop the elf's head was now hanging lopsided and drooped into her eyes. She pushed it up resolutely and pushed past Madame Pomfrey. She nudged Hermione into a chair and turned to the Hospital matron. "Miss requires a private word with her friend. You shouldn't be nosing." She took her by the hand and _disapparated_ with her.

"Aww… I absolutely love my little elf. I have to get her something for this," mused Keely aloud.

"How about…"

"I'm _not_ giving her clothes, My. I know how you feel about it, and I agree that they should be treated more fairly by their masters, but it would break Chandly's heart if I tried to free her."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I wasn't going to suggest clothes. I know how you treat her, and I know how much she loves you, just by how she talked to me tonight. If everyone treated their house elves like you did, I would have no reason for S.P.E.W. Although, I do think maybe you should start paying her."

"I do pay her, My. Not with gold, I tried once and she cried for an hour. I pay her with chocolate and pineapple, trinkets for her room and flowered wreaths for her head. Things she loves and things she'll accept without it offending her." She got a sly look in her eye. "I gave her the night off tonight." She giggled softly.

"What's so funny about that? I think it's a great idea."

"It's funny because she fancies Dobby! I asked Dobby if he would come by around eight tonight to take her out and keep her company. But Chandly doesn't know he's coming for her yet."

Hermione giggled, too. "You evil, evil girl."

"What can I say? I think Draco's Slytherin-ness must rubbing off on me," she said with a shrug.

Hermione laughed right out loud at that. "Oh no you don't! You can't blame _this_ on your boyfriend! You've always been like that. Remember last year when you sent me that owl telling me that it was imperative that I meet you at the Black Lake just before sundown?"

Keely feigned innocence. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Hermione. I think you've lost your marbles."

Hermione's face took on a dreamy quality as she remembered the night Keely had tricked her into. She didn't see Keely at all after the owl had delivered the note, though she had nearly turned the castle upside down in her search for her, so she had gone to the lake in a panic, expecting…she didn't know what. She was there waiting for Keely for five minutes when Viktor Krum showed up with a white rose. They then enjoyed a spectacular winter sunset together and he asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him.

There was a brief moment of silence in which the two girls did nothing but enjoy each other's company. Hermione then sat forward, with her elbows on her knees and her hands clasped in front of her. She sighed and said, her voice full of concern, "So, tell me, Keels, how are you, really? We've all been so worried. Malfoy has even been worried enough to talk to me without insult; asking if I'd been in to see you. He was afraid that it was only him who had been banned from you. And practically everyone in Gryffindor is worried sick as well. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and I have all tried to sneak in to see you countless times, but your elf wouldn't let us near you."

Keely sighed. "I don't know, My. Something's wrong or different. I don't know what it is. But I need your help. Listen to this…" Keely spent the next half hour telling Hermione everything she had overheard from her parents and Dumbledore, and finished by saying, "Then I don't know what happened. I got a bloody nose and lip and felt like I had just been beat up by Crabbe and Goyle, then I was angry. Angrier than I have ever been, then I passed out. What do you make of it? Do you know what's wrong with me?"

Hermione pulled on her bottom lip in thought as she listened intently to her best friend. "I think I know. I've wondered for a while. What with the way most people gravitate towards you, and the special way you have with people who are less than friendly to most everyone. Everything from your personality to your eyes gave proof to my theory, but not everything fit… Not then, at least…" She trailed off her sentence, still pulling on her lip. Apparently lost in her own world.

"What? What is it? I hate it when you do this to me, My! What are you talking about?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to go check something." And with that, she stood up and left swiftly, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Keely in her wake.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 **

Nearly five minutes had passed since Hermione had raced from the room and Keely was wondering when she would return. She heard the hospital door open but from the heaviness of the footsteps she knew it wasn't her.

A second later Draco poked his head in. Keely's face split into a wide grin. Draco smiled back, but his was more reserved.

"The elf… she said you wanted to see me?" he asked hesitantly.

Keely opened her arms. "Of course I do!"

He looked over his shoulder nervously before stepping the few feet to Keely's bed. He sat on the side of it and took her in his arms. "How are you? I thought you weren't supposed to have visitors."

"I'm not," she said smiling. She pulled his head down to hers, wrapped her fingers in his hair and kissed him. After several moments she pushed lightly on his chest and he backed up to look at her. "If my father found out about this, he'd be furious."

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Draco regretfully.

"Are you kidding? After the trouble I went through to talk my house elf into going against my father's will? And after the trouble Chandly went through to get Madame Pomfrey out of here? No way!" she stated firmly. Then as an afterthought said, "I wonder what she did with Madame Pomfrey so that she hasn't burst back in here. Hmm…" She sighed then said hopefully, "I hope that wherever she is, she stays away for a bit longer. I haven't been this happy and content for quite a while."

Draco grabbed Keely's hand and their fingers twined together. "I've missed you," he said fervently. "I've been so worried." He bent his head back to hers once again to claim her lips.

There was a disgusted snort from behind them. They broke apart to see the rest of Keely's friends standing in the hospital wing watching them. "So this is what we were brought up here for?" accused Ginny. "You wanted to hurt my brother even more by forcing him to watch your snog session with Malfoy?" She shook her head angrily and turned around in a huff. "I'm out of here!" She left, slamming the door behind her.

Fred had his face turned away. He was thrilled when the little elf had appeared in Gryffindor tower, telling him that Keely wanted to see him. But this? He knew it wasn't on purpose. He knew that Keely would never want to hurt him like this. But hurt it did. He didn't know how much more he could take, because frankly, he would rather dive headfirst into a vat of undiluted bubotuber pus than to sit and watch Malfoy put his slimy lips on her.

He wanted to walk out of the room right then and there and have no more to do with Keely Chambers. He had wanted to make their friendship last. He wanted to see this stupid infatuation she had with the git pass, but he just couldn't do it anymore. It was torture! Lately, every time he turned around Keely was twisting his heart painfully. But could he stay away from her? He wasn't sure he could do that either. They had been friends for so long.

He remembered the summers she had stayed at the Burrow. She stayed up all night with him countless times, lying on a blanket looking up at the stars, and laughing at his jokes, or listening intently as he divulged his and George's plans of opening a joke shop to her. She even helped to come up with new inventions for them. The Ton-Tongue-Toffee had been Keely's idea. She had remembered how funny it was in her second year when in a diversion during potions, Harry had let off a firework that had landed in someone's swelling solution, splattering several students and causing different body parts to swell to enormous sizes. "Wouldn't it be funny," she had said, giggling, "if you created a sweet that would cause some part of your body to swell?" He sighed. He missed his best friend, but he just couldn't do it anymore. He shook his head dejectedly and turned around to follow his sister. George, Ron and Harry followed after him.

Keely was horrified at what she had done. She hadn't even thought to tell Chandly to wait until Draco was gone before sending the others. She was so intent on having a private conversation with Hermione, that she didn't even consider what the consequences might be if her Gryffindor friends saw her with Draco. She wished there was some way she could make their pain and suffering go away. She wanted her friends to be happy. How many times had she wished that over the last few weeks? Too many times to count!

No sooner had the thoughts crossed her mind that she was suddenly overcome with overpowering sense of hurt, betrayal, sadness, hate and anger. Her breathing became shallow and she began to sob.

Draco's eyes widened in disbelief and fear at the sudden change. He sprang to his feet and smoothed back her hair and touched her arm and her face, making shushing noises. "Keely, what's wrong?" he asked desperately, not knowing what to do to calm her down. "Someone get help!" he shouted at the Weasleys and Harry before they could leave.

The door to the hospital burst open, knocking Fred down and Hermione rushed in carrying a large book entitled, _The Uncommonly Gifted and How to Recognize Them._ She stopped dead at the sight that met her, and looked quickly around, guessing what had happened. "Oh no! Keely!" She dropped the book and ran to her best friend. She climbed on the bed with her and took her face in both of her hands, forcing her to look into her brown eyes.

"Listen to me, Keels. Look at me." It wasn't getting through, she slapped her face, making Keely jump slightly and look at Hermione. But there was no recognition in her eyes. If they couldn't calm her down soon before her emotions took over completely, things could get messy. "Harry!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Go get Dumbledore!" A red mark was beginning to form on Keely's cheek in the shape of Hermione's hand. She slapped her again, harder. "Keely, honey, snap out of it," she plead desperately, her voice quavering. Hermione lifted her hand to strike again, but felt a vice-like grip close around her wrist.

"Hit her again, and I swear, I'll kill you," hissed Draco, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

Hermione fixed him with a cold, steely glare. "You don't understand, Malfoy! If we can't get her to calm down soon, either she'll kill us all or we'll lose her. Now I don't know about you, but I for one, don't much care for either option!" At her words, his eyes widened in shock and he slowly released his grip.

"What can I do to help?" he asked in a quiet unsteady voice.

Hermione looked over her shoulder; Harry was still staring wide-eyed at the people on the bed. "Dumbledore! Now!" she cried. Harry snapped out of his trance and ran out the door.

"Fred! Get over here and help!"

Fred didn't need to be told twice. He was to the bed in an instant followed by his brothers. They stopped around the bed, waiting for further instructions.

"We _have_ to get her attention! Fred, Mal…Draco, tell her you're happy! All of you! Laugh! Joke around! Whatever!" She turned back to Keely and smiled. "Hey, Keels. Look, we're having a party. Fred was just telling me he needed some ideas for a new invention. He needs your help. Isn't that right, Fred?"

Hermione scooted over as Fred moved to sit next to Keely. She looked at the faces of the people surrounding her, comprehension slowly beginning to dawn. Her breathing and sobbing ebbed somewhat. Fred put on a smile and said, "That's right, George and I…"

Dumbledore rushed into the room, Snape right behind him with Harry on their tails. Dumbledore looked around the room at the students and they scattered away from Keely like cockroaches when the lights turn on. Snape tipped Keely's head back and poured a phial of potion down her throat. Almost immediately, she relaxed completely and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Where's Madame Pomfrey?" asked Dumbledore. "Where's the elf?"

Everyone looked around guiltily at each other. Hermione cleared her throat to answer. "Well, Sir. Keely w-woke up, see, and convinced Chandly that she needed to see us. And, er, well… Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us in, so…" She didn't finish her sentence, not wanting to get Chandly into trouble.

"I see," said Dumbledore, nodding disapprovingly. "Chandly!" he called quietly. In an instant she appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore called Chandly?" she squeaked.

"Yes, I did. Would you kindly go and retrieve Madame Pomfrey from wherever it is you have taken her? Bring her back to me."

Chandly was petrified! She was wringing her little fingers in her pillowcase as she looked around the room and to the bed on which Keely was sleeping. "Y-yes, sir."

Dumbledore took notice of the book on the floor and fixed his gaze on Hermione. "You know?" he asked gravely.

Hermione only nodded. The others looked around the room at each other, confused.

He sighed, and then conjured some chairs, motioning them all to sit down.

Minerva McGonagall came striding in. "Dumbledore, I just got your message. Is she all right?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned for her to sit as well. "I think it's time we let Miss Chambers' friends in on a secret. Perhaps instances like this will cease in doing so."

There was a small pop and Chandly appeared with a very disgruntled healer. "Well, in all my long years, I've never…"

"Poppy," interrupted Dumbledore. "Now is not the time. I daresay there will be plenty of time for venting your feelings later. But for now…" He motioned to the students gathered around him as if he were a storyteller. He pointed to the book on the floor and beckoned it forward. It flew to him and landed neatly on his lap, opening to the chapter entitled '_Empaths'_.

He handed the book to Hermione and bade her to read. She cleared her throat and began.

_Of empaths there are two classifications. There is the empath and the __true__ empath. The difference being that the empath can feel of another's suffering or happiness, but their gift ends there._

_Whereas the true empath is indeed a rare witch or wizard. The one who falls under this category has the ability to take upon themselves the physical pains and emotions of others, leaving the original witch or wizard who was experiencing the emotion or pain with nothing but a pleasant, addictive sense of warmth coursing through them. A true empath comes into full power by the time the witch or wizard turns ten, and sometimes as early as three years of age._

_If not controlled, and excess feelings of rage and hatred envelop the gifted, they may lash out on whoever is near, and more than one true empath has died as a result of such emotions._

_Characteristics of a true empath:_

_A true empath is most distinguishable by their uniquely colored eyes, most often violet or turquoise and always crystalline and lustrous. The eye color will change with the mood of the gifted. Violet will range anywhere from dark indigo to lightest amethyst, whereas the turquoise eyes will range from darkest cerulean to palest sea foam green. If extremely angered, both colors will take on a reddish tint._

_They are popular. People will gravitate towards a true empath because of the feelings they evoke in them. They are genuine and caring. They are capable of warming the coldest of hearts without even trying. _

_But beware of those who will use the true empath's gift to their own advantage. The addictiveness of the warming effect that the true empath can bestow upon another can cause people to hurt themselves or do something they'll feel remorse for just so the gifted can take the pain away. But the users eventually become past feeling and so will have to continually increase the severity of their actions so they may feel the remorse they need for the true empath to sense._

_When the true empath takes upon themselves the pains and negative feelings of others, they will feel the effects tenfold, putting them, more often than not, in complete agony. The more intense the emotion, the worse it is for the gifted._

Hermione paused and took in the faces of those around her. All looked guilty and horrified at the realization of what they had done to their friend. Every one of them knew now what Keely had done tonight. They had all felt the warming. She had taken on the negative feelings of five different men all at once, which meant she had felt fifty times angrier and hateful than any one of them. _Fifty_ times worse! That would be enough to drive anyone mad.

"Wait," said Fred, realizing something else. "The other day, in the corridor? I thought you," he motioned to Dumbledore, "had healed us. I felt the warmth. My anger washed out of me and my injuries disappeared." He looked at Draco then over his shoulder at Keely. "That was her? That's what happened? She took it all upon herself?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I daresay she must have felt as though she had been run over by the Hogwarts Express."

Draco was suddenly angry. He shot out of his seat. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? All of this," he waved his hand around the hospital wing, "could have been avoided! We could have controlled our emotions around her! If we had known, there would have been no way we would have hurt her like that!"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Her father had demanded that we keep it from you."

"Why?" they all shot back.

"Jeremy Chambers has his reasons and they are not for me to divulge. Keely is, after all, his daughter and he has every right to keep his silence on the matter."

"Did Keely know?" asked Harry in a barely audible tone.

"No," said Dumbledore. "Her parents had hoped that she would never come into her full powers. Among other things that I cannot reveal, they thought that if they told her what she was, it would bring on the powers sooner. And I think you can understand why they would want to postpone them for as long as possible." He signaled for Hermione to continue.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she read the last little bit and she had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat as she thought of her best friend in the whole world and the fate that _could_ befall her.

_It is difficult for a true empath to witness suffering and not do something about it. But if not reined in, the true empath will eventually wear out and retreat into themselves to become cold, unfeeling and nearly catatonic._

Hermione closed the book and laid it gently on her lap, caressing it softly and looking on the bed where Keely lay motionless. You could have heard a pin drop in the hospital wing then, for no one seemed able even to breathe as they all were picturing their caring, fun-loving and happy friend in a near catatonic state.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"But, My, I can't be an _empath_! That book said that true empaths come into full powers by the age of ten. I'm not ten, My, I'm fifteen, nearly sixteen. Plus, as far as I know, my eyes have never turned red."

"They _have_ turned red, Keels. They turned red that day you were hit in the head with the bludger, when you tried to break up Malfoy and Fred's fight. It nearly gave me heart failure when I saw you. That's when I decided I needed to go to the library to see if I could find something out. Your age was the last thing that didn't fit. I asked Dumbledore about it last night and all he would tell me is that you were a late bloomer, that you are the only one he's heard of that hasn't come into their powers by age ten. But…" she chewed on her lower lip, "there's something he's not telling. He said that there were things he didn't have the right to say."

Keely shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe my parents kept this from me."

"Keely, I've been thinking… You told me that your parents said to Dumbledore, 'You know what it said.' Perhaps that's the key. Maybe they read or heard something that frightened them into secrecy."

"No, My! I don't care. They should have told me. It's not fair that I should find out like this." A tear made a glistening streak down her cheek. "I'm a freak. I always wondered. No one has ever treated me like they do others."

"Keely!" chided Hermione angrily. "I never want to hear you talk about yourself like that again! It's not bad, the gift you've been given. You just have to learn when to help and when to walk away. As long as you don't go around trying to save the entire world from every little hurt, you'll be fine." She wagged her finger in her friend's face. "And you had better not _ever_ use it on me! I don't want you to hurt on my account; I'll shoulder my own emotions and pains no matter how hard it may be!"

Keely smiled feebly at Hermione. "How did I get so lucky to have you as my friend?"

Hermione stood up and smoothed the covers over Keely then threw her arms around her neck. "Trust me, I'm the lucky one. Now rest. I expect your parents will be here soon." She kissed her friend on the cheek and turned around to leave. Keely lay back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

**~:-|-:~**

Draco watched as Hermione left the Gryffindor table after lunch and stood up to follow her. He needed to talk to her, and he wanted to do so alone. He caught up to her as she reached the staircase to Gryffindor tower.

"Granger!" he called anxiously, looking over his shoulder as he did so.

She turned around at her surname and her mouth dropped open. Malfoy had _never_ sought her out like this. She knew that he was only doing so because of Keely, but it was still a shock to hear him call her name without malice, or look at her without glaring. She waited patiently for him to catch up to her. When he did, she turned back to the staircase and began ascending it slowly.

Draco matched her pace, his head down, wondering how to do what he needed to do. Three months ago he wouldn't be caught dead in Granger's company. Now look at him; walking casually up the stairs with her. He shook his head in an attempt to get his words in order. "I…" he started, his voice cracking. Hermione studied him with a curious expression. He looked pained. "Listen," he started again, "I…" He blew out his breath.

Hermione waited patiently, amused at the difficulty he seemed to be having at talking to her. She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look at him, leaning against the banister. She cocked her head to one side and one corner of her mouth twitched. She giggled to herself at his discomfort. She still carried no love for the boy, but she had to admit that there was definitely a positive change in him since he had started dating her best friend. The sneers and the smirks that were ever present on his face were never directed at her anymore; at least not that she had seen. To see him trying to talk to her without being hurtful was comical to her. Still, she waited patiently.

Draco started again, and this time was able to make a full sentence, kind of. "I… Well, I just wanted to say th…" His voice caught in his throat, he cleared it quickly, his face turning scarlet. "Thank you… for your help with Keely. I don't know what I… Er, I mean… If you hadn't…" He sighed again, frustrated with himself that he couldn't just spit it out. "If she had… Well, just… thanks." Without another word he practically flew down the stairs and out of sight.

Hermione watched him go with a small smile on her face. 'A definite change,' she thought. "You're welcome," she whispered to no one. She turned around and slowly continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room.

**~:-|-:~**

The door to the hospital wing creaked open. Draco peeked in to see Keely on her bed with her nose in a book. He stepped in quietly with his hands behind his back. He tiptoed to her bed, wanting to sneak up on her, though tiptoeing probably wasn't necessary with how engrossed in her reading she was. He almost certainly could have come in banging on pots and pans and she wouldn't have noticed.

"Hi," he said when he reached her bed. She jumped, startled and clutched at her chest.

"Draco!" she cried, "You nearly scared me to death!" She slapped playfully at his arm.

He chuckled as he bent down to place a soft kiss to her lips. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"Hmm… better now that you're here," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

He sat on the edge of her bed and brought the hand that was behind is back to the front, revealing an exquisite bouquet of white, pink and yellow daisies with ferns and baby's breath. Keely gasped and took hold of the fragrant flowers, touched that he would remember when she had said daisies were her favorite.

"Oh, Draco!" she breathed. "They're beautiful!" She looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "Thank you." She carefully laid flowers on the bedside table, took hold of the front of his robes and pulled his mouth to hers, entwining her fingers in his hair to never let him go.

Neither of them noticed when the door to the hospital wing next opened. "What in Merlin's great name is going on in here?" The two teenagers broke apart as though they had suddenly been electrocuted. Keely looked sheepishly, though defiantly at her father.

Jeremy Chambers stormed to Keely's bedside and grabbed Draco roughly by his collar, throwing him from his daughter. Draco landed on his backside. Jeremy dragged him off the floor by the elbow. "Come with me!" he said angrily, pulling him out the door before Keely had time to realize what had happened.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Be reasonable, Jeremy," Dumbledore said calmly. He, Jeremy and Draco were sitting in his office, trying to talk things through and come to some sort of understanding. Well, Dumbledore and Draco were sitting; Jeremy was agitatedly pacing the room.

"Don't you dare tell me to be reasonable! I trusted you! I wanted to take her straight to St. Mungo's but I let you talk me into leaving her here! I had your word that you wouldn't allow anyone in to see her and that you wouldn't tell anyone about Keely, but you lied! I walk into your hospital, and what do I see? I see him," he jabbed his finger angrily at Draco who was glaring at him from the corner of the room, "on top of her. Is that what kind of school you run, Albus? Are you running a school where teenagers are allowed to act on their hormones? Am I going to take her home only to find out there's a baby on the way? That would be just great!" he spat sarcastically, "My daughter, the mother of the next Malfoy bloody heir!"

Draco shot out of his seat, too angry to remain silent any longer. "It wasn't like that!" he shouted to Dumbledore. He and Keely had never had sex and he didn't like her father thinking that they had. Keely had told him that she wanted to wait and he would never disrespect her by pushing her on the subject, she meant too much to him. Her father was making Keely sound like Pansy, and he didn't like it one bit. "Keely and I have never… we haven't…"

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "That's enough, Draco. Sit back down, if you would." He glanced at Jeremy. "Both of you." They glared daggers at each other, but did as Dumbledore asked. "I know that I told you that I wouldn't reveal what Keely was to the school, but her friends were very persistent about visiting, and I can't say as I blame them; it would be a poor friend indeed to give up easily. We tried our best to keep them out, but Keely it seems talked her little elf into doing her bidding rather than yours." He sat back down. "Hermione Granger found out on her own what Keely was, and no doubt she would have told the others. So I took it upon myself to tell them and answer their questions, instead of letting the questions fester and have them come to a potentially false and harmful conclusion."

"You should have asked me first," argued Jeremy.

Dumbledore sighed. "There wasn't time," he stated simply.

Draco sat still, seething now over the fact that this man who called himself Keely's father would actually keep something so important from his daughter. When he thought back at how close he came to losing her last night, he snorted in disgust, he wanted to spit in anger and frustration, but he held it back. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and shook his head.

Jeremy looked over at him. "You have something to say, boy?" he asked irritably.

Draco had less and less respect for the man with each passing minute. "Yeah, I do," he said matter-of-factly. "I don't understand why a man who claims to love Keely would keep something this important from her. What if because you kept it from her, she died, or ended up killing someone. Do you think that is a better alternative to having her know the truth? At least now she knows what to expect and can learn to control it. I would never keep something like this from my daughter. It's stupid and irresponsible!"

Jeremy shot out of his seat and grabbed Draco by his collar, pulling him up to within inches of his face. "Why you little… How dare you suggest I don't know what's best for my daughter!"

"You don't scare me," hissed Draco as he spat in Jeremy's face.

"ENOUGH!" roared Dumbledore. "I will _not_ allow this behavior to continue in my office. You will be respectful or you will leave!"

"Excellent idea!" exclaimed Jeremy. "I'm going to get my daughter and we're going to leave!" He glared once more at Draco. "You're just like your slimy father!"

Draco sneered and wanting to get in one last jibe, said, "Better to be like my father than to be like you!"

Jeremy's hands balled into fists. He wanted nothing more than to make him pay for his disrespect, but he stalked from the room and slammed the door behind him.

Draco was suddenly panicked. Mr. Chambers was going to take Keely and leave! He looked at Dumbledore frantically, then at the closed door, then back to his headmaster. "You can't just sit there! You have to stop him! He's going to take Keely!"

"My hands are tied, Draco. She is his daughter, and he is doing what he feels is best. He loves Keely very much and is, as you can see, extremely protective. He has his reasons for doing what he's doing. We're just going to have to trust that things will turn out right."

"You mean you're just going to let him? You can't! You have to do something, to hell with his reasons! He can't take her!" A lump formed in his throat as his panic turned to desperation. He paced back and forth like a caged, agitated animal. Surely Dumbledore would stop the moron.

"I'm sorry, Draco. There's nothing I can do. I tried my best to convince him to leave her here, but a parent has every right to remove their child from school." Dumbledore sat in his chair and watched as the son of Lucius Malfoy flew from the room in a futile attempt to save his girlfriend. He shook his head sadly, wishing he had the right to tell the boy about the prophecy. Maybe then he would understand.

**~:-|-:~**

Draco raced through the halls to the hospital wing and burst through the doors. His knees went weak at the sight of Keely's empty bed. He had a horrible feeling that if Mr. Chambers made it off the school grounds with Keely, he would never see her again.

He heard a commotion coming through the open window and he rushed to it. To his utter horror he saw Keely being pulled behind her father, she was putting up a fight, but it was like it had been that day in the rain when he was the one pulling her. There was a small part of him that wanted to laugh at the memory of Keely sitting in the mud, trying to get him to let go of her, but the larger part was screaming at him to do something. "KEELY!" he cried at the top of his lungs. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her father, but knew that his jinx would never hit him with the distance that separated them.

Father and daughter stopped for a moment at the shout and looked up to see Draco staring horrified from the window. "DRACO!" she called back, redoubling her efforts to free herself. Jeremy also redoubled his efforts to get her off the grounds so he could _Disapparate_ with her.

Draco groaned as they reached the gates and vanished from sight. He pounded his fists violently against the window sill once then pushed himself away from it. There had to be something he could do! He needed to find Granger or one of Keely's other friends, they could help, they had to! He ran from the hospital and down to the Great Hall, classes were over for the week and perhaps one of them would be there studying or something.

His desperation peaked when he reached it. He scanned the room quickly and punched the door frame when he realized they weren't there. He paced the Entrance Hall quickly, trying to think of somewhere else one of them could be. "Granger will surely be in the library," he thought, tearing up the stairs, and pushing several bewildered people out of his way as he did so. He kept his eyes peeled for any of her Gryffindor friends as he went, and cursed his luck when he couldn't find any. How come whenever he didn't want them around, the Weasleys were there at every turn, and when he wanted one, they were gone!

He banged the door to the library open and gazed around swiftly. He cussed loudly which earned him several annoyed stares from students trying to study. Of all the times, Granger had to choose now to _not_ be in the library! He hurried to the last place he could think of that they would be. There was no way he could enter the Gryffindor common room but hopefully someone would be going in or coming out that could help him.

He stopped in front of the fat lady, panting. His lungs were on fire. The guardian portrait looked at him quizzically. "Will you please let me in?" he begged between breaths.

"Not on your life," she answered. "No password, no entry!"

"Please!" he tried again, knowing it was useless.

She shook her head.

"Can you at least tell me if Hermione Granger is in there?" he asked, tears threatening to spill. That shocked him. He hadn't cried since he was a toddler. He blinked them back.

"Yes, she is. She came in twenty minutes ago."

"What about the Weasleys, or Potter?"

"Yes, they're all inside as well."

He cussed loudly again, causing the fat lady to look scornfully at him. "Can you please go get one of them? It's an emergency!"

"An emergency, eh?" She shook her head. "Sorry, I have to stay here. You're just going to have to wait for someone to come by."

"You've got to be joking!" he cried. He could think of no better alternative though. He paced anxiously back and forth several times, cussing everything he could think of. He cussed Keely's father for being a great git. He cussed Granger for choosing now to not be in the library. He cussed the Weasleys and Potter for always being around when he didn't want them and for not being around when he did. He cussed the fat lady and every Gryffindor inside. And he cussed Dumbledore for sitting at his desk and letting the oaf take Keely away from him.

He was ten feet away from the portrait when it opened. He whirled around to see a girl with long red hair starting down the staircase. "Weasley!" he called, rushing to her.

She turned around to see who had called her. When her gaze met Draco's she rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

"Wait!" he cried frantically. "I need your help!"

She stopped and he saw her shoulders rise and fall once before turning around. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said acidly.

"Keely's gone!"

She snorted. "What? Did you lose her? Did she finally get fed up with all of your rubbish? It's about time!" She shook her head and started down again. "Go find someone who cares!" she called over her shoulder.

"Wait!" he called again. She didn't stop. He hurried down after her and grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. "You have to help me! At least go get Granger, or your brothers, or Potter. Please!" he begged.

His tone of voice finally made her stop and really look at him. She was completely caught off guard at the worry she saw in his face. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, wondering if this was some sort of sick joke. "What's the matter?" she asked sincerely, her animosity forgotten for a moment.

"Keely's gone! Her father took her away! I saw him _Disapparate_ with her when they were past the gates!"

"What!" The news threw Ginny for a spin. "Why?" she asked quietly. She may be upset with Keely for choosing this git over her brother, but she didn't want her gone. She couldn't imagine a Hogwarts without Keely.

"Because her father's an arse!" He spat bitterly and sighed. "Please, just go tell them to come out!"

Ginny sighed and said, "Alright. Meet us in the library in ten minutes." She retraced her steps to the portrait while Draco hurried down to their meeting place.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Keely as her father deposited her in her bedroom, took her wand and locked her in. "I won't stay here! I won't!" she yelled at him through the door.

Jeremy Chambers ran a weary hand through his hair and over his face. He choked back a sob and whispered too quietly for her to hear, "I'm so sorry, Bug. I never meant for any of this to happen." He walked slowly to his study, pulled his small pensieve from the cupboard and sat it on his desk. He took his wand, put it to his temple and extracted a silvery strand. He dropped it gently into the ornate bowl and stared into the fifteen year old memory.

"_Come on Jeremy, I saw the most adorable baby robes in that shop over there. They would make her eyes sparkle."_

_Jeremy smiled at his three month old daughter in the pram and then at his wife. "Of course, Izzy. But anything we put on her makes her eyes sparkle. Isn't that right, Keely bug," he cooed. Keely's wide violet eyes surveyed the man above her for a moment before she broke out into a wide, toothless grin. The happy parents beamed at each other and turned the pram towards the baby shop, thinking they were the luckiest people in the world and that with the way they felt right then, the world would be at their fingertips._

_Suddenly an old man in rags grabbed Jeremy's elbow. Jeremy spun around and tried to shake the man off, but when he looked into the wizened eyes he froze. The man was in some sort of trance. The sight terrified Jeremy and Isabelle Chambers into stillness. From the pram, Keely cooed._

"_Beware the violet eyed child. When she comes to know of her powers, the servant of the Dark Lord will stop at no end. The fate of the child as well as the world will rest on the son of the servant."_

Jeremy pulled out of the memory, shaking with grief. That one instant changed their lives forever. Instead of living their lives free of worries, raising their daughter, they had spent it shielding Keely from what she was. Her precious gift was to be the downfall of the world, or so the man said. They had spent their lives trying in vain to stop Keely's powers from ever surfacing, but surface they had. What's more, she was dating the son of Lucius Malfoy! If ever there was a servant of the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy was it.

How could the fate of his daughter depend on Draco Malfoy? Surely he would doom her to a life of pain and misery! What would Lucius do when he found out about Keely? Would he kidnap her? Would he use Draco as bait to lure her to the dark side? Would he force her to take away his guilt so that he could murder innocents without his conscious getting in the way? That is, if Lucius even had a conscious… which Jeremy highly doubted. He sighed despairingly and wiped the tears from his eyes.

There was a soft knock at his office door then it creaked slowly open. "May I come in?"

He looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway. "Of course, darling." He held his arms open for her and she walked into them. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him while she laid her head on his shoulder. He held onto her as though she were the only thing left to him in the world. "What are we going to do?" he sobbed. "We can't lose our baby. Our beautiful baby… We can't lose her! We can't!"

Tears were streaming down Isabelle's cheeks. "I know, my love. We'll think of something. We have to."

They held each other for several long moments, crying for the fate of their daughter.

**~:-|-:~**

Every Gryffindor fifth year, besides Lavender and Parvati, along with three seventh years and a fourth year was crowded into the library with one Slytherin, their heads bowed together. Under any other circumstance, Draco wouldn't be caught dead in such company. But desperate times called for desperate measures. He had no idea where Keely lived, and most of these students did. He needed them, which was difficult for him to admit.

"This is _not_ a meetinghouse!" cried Madame Pince, coming out from behind a row of books. "I will not have you taking up the tables when there are students that would like to study!"

Every eye in the group looked around at the otherwise empty library. "But there's no one else in here," said Ginny, annoyed at the overly strict librarian.

One look from the stern woman had them gathering their belongings and scurrying out the door. Once in the hall, Neville said, "Now what?"

There were muttered complaints then Lee said, "What if we went to Hagrid's? He'd probably even help us get her back."

Draco winced to himself. He didn't want to go near Hagrid's smelly hut any more than he had to. But if it would help save Keely, he would do it a hundred times over.

Harry relieved Draco's trepidation by saying, "That won't work. There wouldn't be room for all of us."

"We could go down to the lake," suggested Ginny.

"There are always too many people down there," argued Fred.

"I've heard tale of a secret room on the fifth floor," piped Neville. "Maybe we could find it. We need somewhere secret to go, what better place than a secret room?"

"Only one problem with that," complained Ron, "How are we supposed to find it, if it's a secret? I say we just find an abandoned room and go there."

There were several murmurs of assent. "Well," said George, "Which room do we use?"

Draco spoke up for the first time since they had met. "The most private ones are down in the dungeons." Without waiting for a response, he started down to the room he had most often gone to, to spend alone time with Keely.

"How do we send her an owl without her father getting to it first?" asked Seamus Finnigan at Draco's proposal to write to Keely.

"We can use Hedwig!" offered Harry. "She's _never_ failed at a delivery!"

**~:-|-:~**

Keely lay on her bed in the fetal position, her pillow wet and tearstained. She was hugging her favorite teddy bear. She had tried calling to Chandly, but she wouldn't appear. She had a feeling her father had threatened her about responding to her summons. She felt a strong sense of hopelessness. She was sure that she would never see her friends again. Her parents had her locked in her room without her wand like a common criminal.

There was a knock on her door. She didn't respond. "Keely?" called her mother softly. "Would you like to come down for supper, or would you like me to bring it up here for you?" Isabelle tried a few more times and when there was still no answer she said sadly, "I'll just bring it up here then."

Keely sat up and scooted across her bed to lean against the wall. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had only been home for two days but she already missed her friends and boyfriend more than she ever thought possible. There was a quiet tap on her window; she looked over to see Hedwig perched on the flower box on her windowsill.

"Hedwig?" she whispered, not daring to believe. She rushed over to let the magnificent snowy owl into her room and stroked the bird's silky feathers. Hedwig affectionately nipped at Keely's finger while holding her leg out. Keely untied the letter and offered the owl a treat. "Thank you so much, Hedwig. You have no idea how much this means to me! Could you wait here for a moment? I'd like to reply."

Hedwig hooted softly and waited patiently as Keely read the letter.

_Keely,_

_We're working on a plan to get you back! Be at your window tonight! I miss you, Kitten! School drags without you here! _

_Yours forever,_

_Draco_

Keely held the letter to her chest. She grabbed a quill from her desk and hurriedly replied.

_Draco,_

_You have no idea how much of a relief it was to hear from you! I'll wait at my window all night if I have to! I miss you too, babe. I can't wait to see you again!_

_Love you for forever and a day,_

_Your Keely XOXOXO_

She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and stroked her feathers once more. Keely watched as the owl flapped her wings and glided off into the setting sun.

**~:-|-:~**

Draco stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry. "Are you sure this is going to work, Weasley?" asked Draco skeptically. They hadn't really come to any definite conclusions or made any real plans and he was aggravated with the whole lot of them. The only thing they had decided for sure was that the seven of them would make up the rescue party. Everyone else was to stay behind and cover for them, should someone wonder where they were. It was so utterly disorganized that he was tempted to just go by himself.

"Of course it will," scoffed Fred.

"Well, what if we can't find it?" Draco asked.

"Don't be such a worrier. It's going to work," assured Fred.

"But if we can't find it, I'm sure we could find some thestrals," added George.

Ron looked terrified about going into the forest. Harry looked doubtful that they would find either option. They had nothing to lure the thestrals to them, and no one had seen Mr. Weasley's wild, flying car in three years. He had suggested they take brooms, but Hermione was no good on a broom and Ginny didn't have one.

"Look," said Harry. "I still think our best bets are brooms. The car could be anywhere. This forest isn't exactly small. What if just Fred, George, Ron and I went to get her?"

"Not on your life! I'm going!" Draco exclaimed. "But if we want to reach Keely's house before tomorrow morning, we'd better decide what we're going to do."

"If we use brooms and left right now, we still wouldn't reach Keely's house before tomorrow." Hermione was nervous about the whole rescue mission. "Why not just use the Knight Bus? We'd be there in no time."

"Right," agreed Draco, wondering why he hadn't thought of it in the first place. "I'm taking the Knight Bus." He took off at a sprint towards the gates.

Five minutes later the seven students were at the gates of Hogwarts and Draco held out his wand. Within seconds the violent purple bus screeched to a stop in front of them. Fred and George were the first ones on followed by Harry then Hermione who gave the driver Keely's address, but asked if they could be dropped off two blocks away. Draco was next on. He handed the conductor his money and looked over his shoulder as Ginny and Ron stood on the side of the road, looking at each other with pained expressions. Draco stopped short and reached into his pocket. He handed Stan fare for two more then found a seat without a word.

He was staring out the window, wishing the bus would hurry and leave when he heard someone near him clear their throat. He looked up to see the two youngest Weasleys looking down at him shamefaced. "Er, thanks, man," mumbled Ron. "I'll pay you back, I just…"

Draco shook his head, cutting him off. "Don't mention it." He felt his face turn red with embarrassment. He quickly turned back to the darkened landscape. His father would be furious if he found out he was going anywhere with these people and even more so if he ever found out he had paid for their way.

"Thanks," said Ginny, almost inaudibly. Draco gave her a curt nod without looking at her.

With a jolt that nearly knocked everyone out of their seats, the bus took off, only to reach their destination two minutes and several stops later. The teenagers stumbled off the bus as though they had had too much firewhiskey.

Hermione started jogging to the north. "Come on, Keely's house is this way."

"Why not just stop in front of her house?" asked Ron.

"Because don't you think her parents would notice if the Knight Bus banged to a stop in front of their house? We're trying to break Keely free and I'd rather not have to face them," answered Hermione in an 'isn't it obvious,' tone.

**~:-|-:~**

Keely sat at her window waiting for any sign of Draco. She gasped as she saw seven figures come to a stop in front of her house. They did it! They actually made it! She lifted the window of her third story bedroom and smiled down at them. Now was the problem of how to get down… Her parents had cut down the tree that used to be right in front of her window last year after they had caught her sneaking out to take the Knight bus to the Burrow or to visit Hermione.

Keely's parents had always been extremely protective. They were kind to her, but always seemed to push her too hard, with piano, with school, with acting the way they thought a young lady should act. But most of all, they were overbearing about the people she was around. If she would go out for the day and come back saying she had met someone, they would practically fly through the roof and demand every little detail of the meeting.

"I can't get down," she admitted quietly.

"Just jump," called Draco, keeping his voice hushed. "I'll catch you."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione, pushing past him. "Sit on the sill." She waited for Keely to climb out the window then said, "_Windgardium Leviosa_."

Keely squeaked in surprise as she rose into the air and descended slowly. Draco rushed to her and held out his arms to catch her. When her feet were firmly on the ground, he laughed quietly in relief and spun her in a quick circle, kissing her hard, not caring about their audience.

"We've got to get out of here," said Fred, getting nauseated at the sight of them kissing. "We need to leave before we get caught. Come on."

Halfway down the block, Keely stopped. "I don't have a wand," she explained. "My dad took mine as soon as we got home."

George held out his wand and again the Knight Bus appeared. Ron nudged his brother before he had the chance to get on, obviously not wanting to owe Draco any more money. George handed the fare to Stan, and the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione climbed aboard, telling Ernie Prang they were going back to Hogwarts.

"I have an extra one at my house. We can stop there and get it before we go back to school," offered Draco.

Keely looked unsure. She was scared to death of Draco's father, though she had never even seen him. "I don't know," she said, biting her lip.

"It won't take long," he promised. Without waiting for an answer, Draco quietly gave his address to the driver.

The bus stopped at Hogwarts first. Keely's Gryffindor friends stepped off and she stood to follow, not wanting to go to Malfoy Manor. But Draco pulled her back down next to him. Before anyone noticed that the two hadn't followed, they took off with a bang.

Keely and Draco scrambled quickly off the bus, wishing desperately that it was the last time. Neither of them was looking forward to getting on for the trip back to Hogwarts.

Keely stood with her mouth slightly ajar at the sight of the mansion in front of her. Draco looked over to judge her reaction and smiled.

"You live here?" she asked, amazed that anyone could live in such a place.

"Yeah," he said, pulling her hand.

Draco opened the front door and motioned Keely to enter. The foyer was breathtaking. The marble floors gleamed in the candle light from the magnificent crystal chandelier hanging above. A large, ornately framed mirror hung above a polished cherry wood mantel. Large bouquets of flowers in exquisite vases sat on either side of it. Pictures of Draco as he grew were placed purposefully on either side of the flowers, with a family picture in between them.

He led her through his house, giving her a quick, incomplete tour. They needed to get to his room and get his wand before his parents caught them; he wasn't exactly sure how they would react to seeing him home. They stopped in front of a door on the second level and Draco said, "This is my room. The wand is in here." He opened the door and held it for Keely. She didn't move. He smirked at her hesitation. "Would you rather wait in the hall?"

Keely looked quickly around and decided to follow him in, rather than get caught alone in the vast corridor. It took only seconds, there wasn't time for Keely to notice more than how large and immaculate the room was. Keely spun around, uncomfortable. She was ready to leave. Draco stepped past her and opened the door. Keely rushed out and turned the corner. She ran into someone, and could tell by the hands that grasped her shoulders that it was a man.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Keely kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to meet Mr. Malfoy's gaze. Draco came up behind her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. It was too late to deny how deeply he cared for Keely. He had originally intended to use her a bit and play with her before throwing her away. But somehow she had dug herself a tidy hole in his heart and curled up inside of it, completely taking it over. "Hello, Father."

"Draco. What a surprise. What, may I ask, are you doing away from school?" Keely could feel his gaze burning into her. "And who is your lovely little friend? I don't believe we've met." He removed one of his hands from her shoulder and put it to her chin. He lifted her face. She tried to avert her gaze, but it was no use. She found herself looking into his intimidating face.

"Father," Draco sighed, "This is Keely Chambers. Keely, this is my father. We took the Knight Bus here because I needed my extra wand." He took hold of Keely's hand and started to pull her forward. Lucius kept his grip on her. Draco tried to explain, "We're just on our way back to school."

"Keely Chambers?" asked Lucius. "You're the daughter of Jeremy and Isabelle Chambers?"

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly.

Draco tried again to pull her free from his father's grip. "Not so fast, Draco, you just got here and I would love to get acquainted with her for a moment." He stared into Keely's eyes, seeming to be taken in by them. "You have violet eyes," he observed, "They're very intriguing."

Draco felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. He knew! His father knew about Keely's gift. He would use her for his own selfish needs and Draco had to find some way to protect her.

"While you're here, you may as well have a bite to eat," continued Lucius. "You look much too thin."

Keely looked fretfully at Draco, who sighed and shook his head sorrowfully, mouthing, "I'm so sorry," to her as his father led her down to the dining room. Draco followed closely behind, ready to act on a moment's notice.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted the git!" spat Fred. "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy," he added bitterly under his breath.

"Calm down, Fred," Hermione tried to sooth. She felt just as uneasy as everyone else about Malfoy and Keely disappearing together, but she was determined to keep a cool head about it. "I'm sure they'll be back before morning. Maybe they just wanted some time alone." She had turned to give Keely a hug as soon as they stepped off the bus at the gates of Hogwarts. But jubilation at Keely's rescue had turned to gut wrenching fear when her friend didn't get off. There was no reason to think that she was in danger, in all likeliness she and Draco really did just want to spend a private moment together. But Hermione couldn't shake the worry that something was terribly wrong.

Harry looked anxiously up and down the streets of Hogsmeade as though he might see them strolling along in the dark. "Where could they have gone?" he wondered , mostly to himself.

"Well, in all my days, I've never… Six students out of bed! And students from _my_ own house, at that!" shrieked Minerva McGonagall. "And two of you, _prefects_!" The six teenagers bowed their heads, shamefaced and wondering silently who it was that betrayed them. They didn't, however, have to wonder for long. "You could imagine our surprise and disbelief when your _mother_," she pointed to each of the Weasleys in turn, "flooed Dumbledore telling him that her family clock was showing her four youngest children _traveling_ when they should have been at _school_"

Ron groaned, Ginny shook her head in outrage and defeat and Fred and George cussed under their breath, every one of them wondering how they could have been so stupid as to forget about that confounded clock!

"Now," she asked sternly, glaring at each of them. "Which one of you would like to explain to me where you have been?" There was no answer, only sidelong glances from downcast faces. "No one? Well, perhaps two weeks in detention will change your minds!" And as an afterthought she added, "And, I think, one _hundred_ points from Gryffindor."

There was an immediate outcry of indignation, but was instantly quelled with one look from their head of house. McGonagall stepped to the side of the group of students standing just outside the Hogwarts gates and jabbed a pointed finger towards the castle. One by one Keely's best friends in the world filed up to the school, followed by the Deputy Headmistress, in silence.

**~:-|-:~**

The Gryffindor common room was empty, save for the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

"I'm telling you," Fred said angrily, "he kidnapped her! There is _no_ way Keely would have left without telling us." He hunched forward on the edge of his seat, his head in his hands, his fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair. His anguish was so overwhelming he thought he might explode. He had to get her back. There had to be some way to save her. His heart may be healing from Keely's rejection and choice in boyfriends, but that didn't mean he didn't still love her. He always would and even seeing her with Draco Malfoy couldn't change that.

Hermione sat quietly, listening to the speculations going on around her. She couldn't dispel the fear that Keely's entire future was now dangling by a thread. She had to think of something, but she was sure the six of them would not be able to save their friend alone. She stood suddenly and five pairs of eyes looked up in surprise. She ignored them and started toward the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron curiously.

"To find McGonagall," she stated woodenly.

"What!" they all cried together.

Hermione turned around. "Look," she said with her eyes closed, fighting to stem the tears that were threatening. "Something is wrong. I can feel it. We have to hurry, and we can't do it alone. I can't shake the worry that instead of helping her, we just made things a thousand times worse. I'm going, and none of you can stop me. All of you stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Before anyone could say anything else she sprinted from the room.

**~:-|-:~**

Hermione wandered the corridors, praying that she would find McGonagall so she could help her get her best friend back. She was desperately trying to weed out her fear for Keely and her tears were getting dangerously close to surfacing. She quickened her pace and turned a corner, running into something hard. Keely would have laughed out loud had she been with her, for the same thing had happened to her on their first night back.

A pair of strong hands gently grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "What, may I ask, are you doing out of bed?"

"I need to find McGonagall."

"Is someone dying?" asked Snape coolly.

"I, er… I don't think so. I don't know." Hermione bit her lip.

Snape looked at her curiously and asked, "Is someone hurt?"

"I don't know, maybe." She turned her head so he couldn't see the tears that refused be held back any longer and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Snape had seen many students crying in his days as a teacher, most of the tears he faced were caused by him. But something was different now. Hermione always held such a cool head and was not one to give into tears easily. The only time he had ever seen her cry was last year when in a duel between Harry and Draco, she ended up with front teeth past her chin. Those tears had also been his fault, to an extent. But this time, she seemed so helpless. These tears were different. They were not coming from self pity or embarrassment. She was truly worried about something or someone.

"What seems to be the matter, Miss Granger?" he asked a little more kindly than before.

She shook her head. "I need to see Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall is not available."

Hermione sniffed and lifted her chin and before she had a chance to change her mind she blurted, "It's Keely! Something's wrong!"

"Miss Granger, perhaps you haven't heard yet, but Miss Chambers is no longer at school. Her father took her home two days ago. I thought you of all people would have noticed," he said a bit sarcastically.

Hermione's gaze turned steely, she was _not_ in the mood for Snape's snide comments. "No, she's not at home. She's somewhere with Malfoy! And she's in trouble!"

Snape's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He took Hermione by the arm and led her towards the dungeon. He opened the door to his office and said, "Stay here while I check to see if Draco is gone. If he's not, if this is some drivel designed to transfer the blame to Mr. Malfoy, you will have _me_ to answer to."

Five minutes later, Hermione jumped as Snape stormed back into his office. "Follow me," he said as he whipped out his wand and two enormous silver somethings that she couldn't quite make out erupted from its tip and bounded quickly ahead of them.

Hermione had to trot to keep pace with her potions master as he hurried upstairs. He stopped abruptly in front of a stone gargoyle, causing Hermione to bump into him again. He paid her no mind and said, "Peppermint Humbugs." The gargoyle stepped aside, revealing the moving spiral staircase up to Dumbledore's office.

Snape knocked and waited. "Enter," came the headmaster's voice from inside the room. Teacher and student filed through the door and came to a stop in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. You seem to be very busy tonight."

"Yes, Sir," she said quietly.

"Please, have a seat," he said kindly.

Hermione sat down and began a careful study of her hands lying in her lap. She looked up as the door to the office opened and McGonagall came striding in. She looked at each member in the office in turn then turned to face Snape. "What is the meaning of this, Severus?"

"I think that's a question that we should be asking Miss Granger."

Three sets of wise eyes turned to Hermione and waited for her explanation.

**~:-|-:~**

Keely sat across from Lucius Malfoy and studied the tea cup in her hand. Draco sat silently next to her with an unfriendly look on his face. Keely chanced a glance at him and cringed. She knew that look all too well. It was one she hadn't seen on his face since they had started dating and it was one that she hadn't missed in the least.

Draco looked quickly at his father then back to Keely at whom he sneered. Keely's eyes narrowed, wondering what had gotten into him. What happened to the man that had been so sweet for the last month?

"Nice work, Draco," his father complimented.

Draco nodded but said nothing.

Keely's confusion mounted. Surely this had to be a joke.

Lucius turned his gaze to Keely. "You aren't drinking your tea, my dear. Would you like some sugar, perhaps?" He snapped his fingers and a terrified little house elf appeared. "Our guest would like some sugar," he told her cruelly.

The little elf disappeared and was back almost instantly holding a sugar bowl. She hurried to Keely's side and looked up at her, fearing retribution for her inconsideration. Keely smiled kindly at the servant who responded as though she had never before seen such kindness from a human. "Thank you," said Keely politely.

The startled elf was speechless. She looked to her master for further instruction. Lucius motioned with his forefinger for her to approach him. She stumbled to his side, her head bowed, waiting for her orders. Lucius bent forward and whispered in her ear. The elf's head jerked up and whipped around to stare at Keely, alarm was clearly written in the orb-like eyes. She turned back to her master, this time looking him in the eye. Lucius waved the elf away but she stayed rooted to the spot, rotating her head from Keely to Draco to Lucius and back to Keely. Lucius hit the elf across the back with his serpent head cane and she gave a squeak of pain.

Keely couldn't believe her eyes. She had heard that elves were treated cruelly by some wizard families, but she had never seen it firsthand. Lucius raised his cane to hit the elf again. The elf cowered, waiting for the blow, but Keely shot out of her seat and ran to the elf's aid. She knelt beside her and gathered her into her arms.

Draco moved to Keely's side and took hold of her elbow to pull her up. She yanked free of his grasp and glared fiercely at him. "You're just going to let him hurt her?" she asked, disgusted.

"Of course I am. It's only an elf," answered Draco in an emotionless tone. He took hold of Keely's elbow again and attempted to pull her away from the frightened creature. Again Keely pulled free from his grasp.

There was another cry of pain as the cane came down on the elf. "Why are you still here?" demanded Lucius. "I gave you an order!" Again the cane came down. The elf was lying face down on the floor and looked to be seriously injured.

Keely came unglued. "Stop it!" she shouted as she yanked free from Draco's grasp and gave him a look that clearly told him to keep his hands off of her. She rushed back to the elf's side and got down to her knees, crying for what she had witnessed. She ran a gentle hand over the creature's bald head. A tear ran down her nose and fell from the tip bathing the unconscious elf. She raised an accusing eye to Lucius. "I know I don't have any right to tell you how to treat your servants, but I honestly don't know any human who can do this and feel no remorse! You're a _monster_ and I'll not stay in this house for a moment longer!" she hissed menacingly. She looked down once more to the little elf lying motionless, and stood.

She had only taken two steps when she was overcome with a fear so complete that one would not be able to fathom it in their most horrible nightmare. She collapsed as pain like a thousand knives hit her with such force that she, too, was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

Draco looked down at the girl on the floor, the muscles in his closed jaw working furiously. Lucius, too took in the form of the motionless female. The house-elf stirred and stood up, now free from pain and fear. "That is all," he ordered the elf and with a last saddened look at the girl who had been so kind to her, she _disapparated_.

Draco bent down and picked up the petite form of Keely Chambers and without a word to his father, left the dining room and started up the stairs toward the room his father had prepared for her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Keely regained consciousness a week later, in a spacious canopy bed in a large, windowless room. The room was dark save for one candle on her nightstand. She looked around, trying to remember where she was and what had happened. The only thing she knew for sure was that she was alone. There was a large ornate wardrobe in one corner and a small table with a glass, a pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit in another. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, suddenly very thirsty. She tried to stand, but fell back to the bed, dizzy. She rubbed at her temples, trying to regain her bearings. When she felt as though she could stand without falling over, she walked to the table and poured herself a drink.

There was one door in the room, and assuming it was the exit, Keely went to open it. Panic began to creep into her stomach when she opened the door only to find a bathroom, and no other apparent exit. She turned back to the bedroom and began feeling along the walls for any sign of a door, her panic turning to terror when she couldn't find any. She still could remember nothing of what had happened to her. She tried to think back and found her mind empty of any memories. It was the strangest feeling for her to know that there _should_ be memories, but not having them. And the harder she tried to remember, the harder it was to do just that. As soon as she caught a glimpse of a memory and reached out to take hold of it, it would disappear as though it were no more substantial than smoke.

A sound came from behind her. She turned to see who or what it was. A tall young man that looked vaguely familiar to her was standing in the corner near the wardrobe. "Who are you?" she asked in a squeaky voice while backing up against a wall.

He could tell that she was frightened out of her wits and he wasn't interested in scaring her further. He held out a hand for her in supplication and said in a voice choked with emotion, "I'm so sorry, Kitten. I never meant for this to happen." He started forward, slowly, his arms held out for her. She didn't move. She just stood and stared at the man walking toward her. "Kitten, it's me, Draco. Don't you remember?"

Keely's eyes narrowed as she stared at the man. At the mention of his name, elusive memories crept slowly back to her, memories of them together. She remembered standing in what appeared to be some sort of changing room. She was soaking wet and Draco was putting an overlarge robe over her head. She remembered laughing at how ridiculous she must have looked. She remembered times when they were alone in old rooms, yet she couldn't remember where those rooms were. She remembered being up to her elbows in bubbles, having an argument with him that she couldn't recall.

Her eyes softened as she remembered how much she loved him. "Draco?" she whispered.

Draco's eyes glistened. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. How could he have let this happen? He should have never brought her here. But what choice did he have? None. He had no choice. Keely's parents weren't the only ones Pansy had tipped off about his and Keely's relationship. He wanted to throttle the stupid cow! But how his father knew what Keely was before himself or any of her friends did was something he couldn't understand. And his father was giving no answers. "Yes," he choked. "It's me."

Keely stumbled forward and threw herself into his arms. He held her close and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "I'm so sorry, Kitten."

She pulled back from him and looked into his eyes. "Where am I?"

He blinked back the stinging in his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're home, sweetheart. You have nothing to worry about." He hated himself for lying to her.

She looked at him quizzically. "I don't recognize anything. I can't remember anything but you," she said, panic starting to bubble up again.

He rubbed her shoulders lovingly. "You've been ill, Kitten. But everything is going to be okay. I promise you. I won't let anyone hurt you." He didn't know how he was going to manage it, but he _would_ make sure she was safe. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He led her back to the bed and helped her lie down. He sat on the edge of her bed and tucked the down comforter around her shoulders then kissed her tenderly. "You need to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

She clutched his forearm tightly, and held him still. "Please don't leave me!" she begged. The desperation in her eyes was something he had never seen before. It nearly wrenched his heart out to see her so helpless. He had to look away.

He took a deep breath and turned back to her. "I have to, Kitten. I have business that I need to attend to. It won't take long, and I'll bring you back a tray of food. You rest, so you can get well." He kissed her forehead and stood up. She was asleep before he was halfway across the room. He was nearly to the wardrobe when he turned around and looked at the water pitcher on the table. In a split second he was to it. He took it into the bathroom and dumped it, before filling it with fresh, untainted water. He was going to get her out of here safely if it was the last thing he did. He chuckled ruefully to himself when he realized that it very well _could_ be the last thing he ever did. It would be difficult to hide this from his father, but he would find some way to save her. He wouldn't let his father use her for his own vile desires.

He walked back into the bedroom and placed the pitcher of fresh water on the table. He strode back over to the wardrobe and with one more pained look at the extraordinary girl sleeping so peacefully on the bed, he opened the door and waved his wand to reveal the exit.

**~:-|-:~**

"How is she?" asked Lucius Malfoy when his son entered his study.

"It's worked," replied Draco emotionlessly. "She didn't know who I was when I entered her room. But her memories of me came back to her when I told her my name. I'm the only thing she remembers. She's sleeping now."

"Excellent!" crowed Lucius. "Just remember that whatever you do, do _not_ mention my name, or the names of those mudbloods and blood traitors she calls her friends. She must trust me for this plan to work, and I'm sorry to say that I don't think I made a very good impression last week. Now we'll be able to train her how a witch of her Pureblood status and capabilities should act, and we can put her gift to use."

Draco had to exercise all the control he could muster to not race across the room and wipe the smug, greedy look from his father's face. He took a deep breath and nodded curtly. He had to play along for now, but there was no way he was going to turn his loving, sweet-natured Keely into someone like his auntie Bella or worse… like Pansy.

Draco wanted desperately to send an owl to Granger and tell her everything. But he couldn't. He was as much a prisoner in his home as Keely was. Already he had been forced to hide under his father's invisibility cloak on three different occasions during the last week when Hogwarts officials and even Ministry officials had come to his home looking for the two '_runaway_' teenagers. The most difficult to stomach was when Keely's parents had come demanding that his father tell them what he had done with their daughter. The look of anguish on their faces was one that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Are you ready for the next phase of the plan, Draco?" asked Lucius.

Draco nodded, though what he really felt like doing was bolting to the nearest toilet to be sick. "Yes, Father."

"Excellent," Lucius crooned softly. "We shall make preparations for Saturday, next."

Draco's stomach dropped. That meant he only had a week to come up with a plan and get her out. He took a deep breath and nodded again. "May I be excused?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Of course. I expect you are anxious to get back to your lovely friend."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." And without another word Draco walked out of the room toward his own to try and come up with something that would give Keely a decent chance of getting out of his house unscathed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Draco stood hunched over his bathroom sink with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He heaved a great sigh and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands, filled them with cold water and splashed his face. He spat in disgust and fury with himself for the mess he had created for Keely. He thought back on his father's plan for her. If he couldn't think of a way to get Keely away from Malfoy manor, then in a week he would be married. His father had done intensive research on _empaths_ and once he and Keely were bound together there would be nothing she wouldn't do for him; no negative feeling she wouldn't take away. For a split second, the thought of Keely walking towards him in a white gown was thrilling and he wanted it so badly that he almost decided to go through with it, at least to that point. He shook his head to clear the absurd thought. He was only _fifteen_ years old. And Keely would hate him when she found out she had been tricked into being his wife. No, he wouldn't do that to her. When, _if_, they married, it would be of Keely's free will. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face dry.

He straightened and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He hated what was staring back at him; the eyes of his father. He thought back on his childhood, how he used to idolize the man, how he used to want to be just like him, aspired to become a death eater and be granted the highest honor and take upon himself the dark mark. He cringed. He was to be given the dark mark, and Keely would suffer for it. She was to keep him from feeling the remorse that a few of the death eaters felt when they first joined and committed their first murder or torture. Of course there were some that had no soul to begin with. Auntie Bella was one. She reveled in torturing and murder, she was hungry for it, and always had been from what he had gathered. His mother, however, was not. And he had inherited some of her caring nature. She worried for him. She worried about what killing and torturing people would do to him. And so she implored Lucius to spare him that life, because she didn't want him to become a cold shell. He would not hear it. His son had been promised to the Dark Lord the day he was born, and NO one backs out on a promise to him.

Then Keely fell into their hands. She was to become the shell, to spare what little humanity he had within himself. She was nothing but a pawn to his parents. His mother felt a little twinge of guilt, of that, he was sure. But she was happily willing to sacrifice her if she could spare her son the remorse that he was sure to feel when he was made to commit his first real crime. He tried to explain to his mother what it would do to Keely. That she would feel the pain of not only him, but the victim, as well. And not just the pain they would feel, but that she would feel it ten times worse. If he went through with this, he would surely become addicted to the warming sensation that Keely would give him. He remembered what it felt like, and suddenly wished to feel it again. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would become a monster; he would be dangerous to anyone who crossed his path.

He pulled out of his thoughts and focused once again on the face in the mirror. He saw his reflection transform. He saw the light in his eyes change to red, to the eyes of a monster. His breathing became shallow as he fought the beast down. He wouldn't hurt Keely! He'd die before he'd ever do that! In a fit of fury at his parents and at himself, he punched the man looking at him through the glass. The mirror shattered and showered him in broken fragments. He cussed and yelled and in one swipe of his arms he cleared everything from his bathroom sink. He grabbed hold of the decorative vase from a shelf in the corner and threw it against the door. He looked around the spacious bathroom for anything else that wasn't fastened to a stable surface and took his anger and frustration out on it. A minute later Draco stood in the midst of the rubble in a state of defeat. He had no clue how he was going to sneak Keely out of his house. His father had the place under tight surveillance. Practically every move he or Keely made was being watched. If he tried to sneak her out, Lucius would know. If he tried to use their owl, Lucius would know. If he tried to do anything at all to get out of this mess, Lucius would know, and he wouldn't be happy.

A sob escaped his throat. He stumbled to a corner of the room and slid down. He studied his bruised and bloodied hands, turning them over to examine every little cut. Unashamed, he let his tears fall, letting out all of the emotions that he had been holding back from the time his father had told him that Malfoys didn't cry, at the age of three.

**~:-|-:~**

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed with a pile of letters surrounding her. She had been given the task of keeping up Keely's column, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do it. She missed her best friend desperately and couldn't keep her mind from wandering in Keely's direction. She sighed and picked up a random letter.

_Dear Honey,_

_I have a slight problem and I was wondering if you could clear it up for me. I've taken the advice you've given to others and applied it into my own life… Well, it worked for a while, but now… The advice you've given in the last few editions hasn't had quite the same effect as it did before. Now don't get me wrong, you still give brilliant advice, but it seems to no longer speak to me like it used to. I hope that you can get back to the way you were before, because you were a truly great mentor (even though you __like__ Snape.)._

_Sincerely,  
A fan_

Hermione sniffed and wiped angrily at a tear that had begun to form in the corner of her eye. People were noticing. How could they not notice? _No one_ could touch people like Keely could, but that was not the reason for Hermione's tears. She didn't believe for a second the story that Keely was a _runaway_. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. She had written several letters to her best friend with no luck.

She heard giggling coming up the stairs and hurriedly hid the letters. Lavender and Parvati threw the door open and hurried inside. Hermione hoped that they had just come in to fetch something, but she had no such luck. The two girls plopped onto Lavender's bed and after a quick look at Hermione as if to say, "You can leave now," they bent their heads together and began giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed off her bed to go down to the common room. She would reply to the _Honey_ letters later. Right now… She needed a friend.

None of the boys were in the common room so she headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She knocked on Ron and Harry's door. Seamus answered. "Is Harry or Ron in there, by chance?"

Seamus shook his head. "Sorry, Hermione, they're at quidditch practice."

She nodded, "Thanks, anyways." She turned and headed back down the stairs, if there was quidditch practice tonight then there was no use even checking to see if Fred and George were available. She made up her mind to go sit by the lake. She returned briefly to her room, which earned her annoyed glances from her room mates and retrieved her coat and gloves. It was the end of October and the weather was chilly. As a last minute decision she decided to grab her stationary and a quill. Perhaps she would try another letter to Keely.

She folded her legs and sat under a tree with her back against it. She stared out over the glassy surface of the lake. Watching as the sun made its slow descent. She picked up her quill and a roll of parchment and began writing.

_Dear_

With a sudden flash of inspiration she continued. This wouldn't be a letter to Keely. This one would be for the one person that would be sure to know where she was. Maybe Keely was somewhere that letters couldn't reach her, but what about Draco? Her hand practically flew over the parchment as she wrote.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_I may not know where you and Keely are, but I know that she is with you. Whether you are keeping Keely prisoner remains to be seen. I don't believe for a minute that you two are __runaways__. Something is wrong and I intend to get to the bottom of it. I believe that your feelings for Keely are genuine, so I don't think that you've harmed her. But please bring her back to us. We love her, too, and we miss her terribly. At least let us know that she is okay._

_~Hermione_

She stood and ran up to the owlery. She looked around for Harry's snowy owl. He had told her that she could use her whenever she needed, as the only person he ever wrote to was Sirius. Hermione spotted Hedwig near the top of the rafters. "Hedwig," she called softly. The magnificent bird looked down at the sound of her name, ruffled her feathers and flew down to meet her master's friend. She offered her leg and Hermione quickly tied the parchment to her. "I need you to take this to Draco Malfoy, okay? And please don't let _anyone_ but Draco take it from you. Do you understand?" The owl hooted softly and Hermione ran her fingers over the silky feathers. She watched as Hedwig took off through the window and glided into the setting sun. Hermione felt a sliver of hope that she had not felt with any of the letters she had sent to Keely.

**~:-|-:~**

Draco paced his room agitatedly. He had been unsuccessful at coming up with anything that would help get Keely out. He wished he could send an owl to Granger, but his father had locked up the family owls so he couldn't use them. He heard a gentle tap on his window and looked over to see a beautiful white owl. "Isn't that Potter's owl?" he thought out loud. He hurried to his window and pushed it open. Hedwig held out her leg as Draco removed the letter, his heart raced as he read it. "Can you wait here, while I reply?" he asked the bird. Hedwig hooted her answer.

Draco practically flew to his desk to retrieve his quill, and hurriedly scribbled his response.

_Granger,_

_My father has us trapped in my home! He plans to use Keely's gift! I need your help to us get out of here somehow, but we have to be sneaky! We have to hurry, time is running out!_

_Draco_

With shaking hands he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and watched as his last thread of hope took off in the direction of Hogwarts.


	32. Chapter 32

[center][b]Chapter 32[/center][/b]

With his newfound hope, Draco slipped into Keely's room. He found her sitting on the bed with her knees hugged against her chest. Her eyes were a crystalline violet, framed with thick wet eyelashes. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice his arrival. He stood quietly and watched with a heavy heart. His mind wandered to past memories of the two of them; memories of Keely's spunk, her smile and her infectious laugh. He hadn't seen or heard them in weeks. The Keely that stole his heart was fading away, and in her place was this solemn, contemplative woman. He loved her. He loved her deeply, but he missed the old Keely. At that moment he vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to see her as she was before she captured his heart, even if it killed him. As the beginnings of a plan started forming in his mind, he realized that his life may very well be the price for her happiness because the only thing he could think of that had any chance of success would certainly kill him.

Draco cleared his throat and Keely looked up with a start.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Kitten, it's me. How are you feeling?" He moved to the bed and sat next to her, pulling her into his strong arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her closely, trying to convey to her that she was the most valuable thing in his world. She gave him a small smile and lifted her face to his. He welcomed her lips with his own and kissed her as though it would be their last.

[center][b]~:-|-:~[/b][/center]

Hermione sat with her friends for breakfast on Sunday morning, pushing her scrambled eggs around her plate with her fork. She glanced up at the windows as she had every few minutes, waiting for the first glimpse of an owl. She sighed and turned her attentions back to her breakfast.

She felt someone nudge her and she looked to see Fred give her a wink and a smile, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. She knew that while he was putting on a brave façade, he was hurting just as much as she was.

Hermione looked up with hope as the first screeching of the mail owls was heard. Amidst the many brown owls that began making their way through the windows, she caught a glimpse of the snowy white feathers of Hedwig. She shot out of her seat as Harry's owl winged her way towards her. Her fingers trembled as she untied the rolled up note from Hedwig's leg. She quickly read the scrawled response and gasped. Before she could move, Fred tore the parchment from her grip and scanned it. He gulped hard and shook his head. At the curious stares from Harry, Ron and George, Fred pushed the letter to the middle of the table for the next person.

"We need a plan," stated Hermione, matter-of-factly, as soon as her friends had all read Draco's missive. Without another word the five of them stood and made their way up to their common room to devise a plan to rescue their friend.

"I'm telling you, Hermione," said Ron emphatically an hour later, "There's no way we're going to be able to get into Malfoy Manor without being caught!"

Hermione fixed him with a steely glare. "Fine!" she snapped. "You stay here! I'll go by myself if none of you want to help." She looked around at the group, challenging any of them to say they wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Look," she said, much more kindly than before. "I know this seems hopeless, but there has to be a way. I know you all love Keely as much as I do and if we put our heads together we're sure to come up with something."

For the next two and a half hours the five of them sat with their heads bent together in a huddle. So far they had come up with nothing that had even a chance of success.

When Fred and George finally suggested just barging into Malfoy Manor and demanding that Lucius hand over Keely, Hermione shook her head and said, "We need help."

Harry and the Weasleys looked at her with incredulity. "Come on, Hermione, who are we going to get to help us? The teachers have already been to Malfoy Manor. Look what good it did," said Harry morosely.

"Yes," agreed Hermione, "but they didn't have proof that Keely was there. Now we do!"

"Okay," Harry conceded, "Who do you want to ask?"

"Dumbledore," said Hermione with a nod. "He'll know what to do!"

[b][center]~:-|-:~[/b][/center]

"May I keep this?" asked Dumbledore kindly as he looked once more over the letter Hermione had given him.

Hermione nodded. When Dumbledore didn't say anything else, or even acknowledge that the five students were still watching him expectantly, she cleared her throat.

Dumbledore started and looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, was there something else you needed?"

Hermione looked confused. "Well, no, Sir, not really. But how are we going to get her back?"

The headmaster smiled genially. "I think," said Dumbledore, "that this is no longer a matter you need to worry about. Miss Chambers will be back with us before you can say 'blast ended skrewt.' Now run along. It's a beautiful day and I'm sure there are much better things for the five of you to be doing on a Sunday than to be sitting around moping about things that are best left to others."

Fred and George looked mutinous. "But…"

"But nothing, Mr. Weasley. We'll do everything we can to get Keely back, but your focus would be of much better use were it to be put to your studies, or perhaps, on a day like today, outside on your broomsticks with a bludger and snitch. You are excused to leave." He turned his attention back to the letter, as if he may be able to get something more out of the short note.

When there were no shuffling movements towards the door Dumbledore looked up, sighed and said, "I know you are worried about your friend. We have all been worried for both Miss Chambers and Mr. Malfoy. I give you my word that they will both be returned to us. If you feel you must be part of the rescue mission, I will contact you as soon as I myself know what is to be done, at that time I will let you know if there is something you can help with. Until then, perhaps you can all take comfort in knowing that it was because of you that we now know where our missing friends are. I thank you for that. Now I must insist that you all go out and enjoy the crisp autumn sunshine!"

The five friends looked at each other in discouragement as they slowly made their way out of the headmaster's office.

When he heard the door close behind them, Dumbledore looked up to check that he was indeed alone then turned to his fireplace. He threw a handful of powder into the flames and stuck his head inside as he said, "Severus Snape's office."

"Severus," called Dumbledore.

Snape turned from his desk to look at his mentor's head in his fire. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Could you come to my office, please? I have a job for you." With that, Dumbledore backed out of the fire and straightened as the form of Severus Snape appeared in front of him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"And the girl is…?" asked a cold, raspy voice.

"She's well, my lord. She is being kept in the room we prepared for her," answered Lucius Malfoy.

"And Draco?"

"Knows only the story you intended for him to know. That the girl is to become his wife on Saturday next and that she will take away his guilt."

"Excellent." Voldemort fingered his wand lightly. "Now, if Draco loves this girl as we suspect, he will not allow her to do that, knowing what happens to her when she does. Therefore he will hide his guilt and become desensitized to it on his own. Are you prepared for the next phase, Lucius?"

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius, hiding his discontent.

"Go and come back with your findings."

**~:-|-:~**

Lucius Malfoy stepped into Keely's room. He found her sitting in the middle of her bed, hugging her knees and staring at a painting on the wall facing away from him. At the sound of his approach Keely turned to face him. She started, obviously expecting Draco.

Vague, smoke-like memories of him shimmered in the back of her mind. She focused on his eyes; Draco's eyes. This must be his father and she knew she should know him. An unexpected and indescribable fear gripped her. She was terrified of this man.

Lucius held out his hands as though he was approaching a dog and he wasn't sure whether or not it was friendly. Keely sat up straight, and poised herself to jump away should she feel she need to.

Lucius, noticing the girl's fear said in a tone filled with sugar, "Oh, come now, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you. I only wish to speak with you."

Keely's eyes narrowed, suspicion climbing rapidly in her mind. She knew instinctively that if he told her his name, the vague memories would solidify into something she could truly remember, just as they had done with Draco. "What's your name?" she asked tentatively. She scooted a little further away from him, preparing to jump to her feet.

"Surely you remember me… Why, my dear, I'll be your father-in-law in less than a week. You have been ill, but are recovering swiftly."

It didn't escape Keely's notice that he avoided the question. She asked again, "What's your name?" a little more forcefully than the last time. She reached the edge of the bed and stood, quickly glancing around for anything that could be used as a weapon to defend herself.

Lucius sighed and started to move around the bed towards the frightened teenager. "My name is Abraxas Malfoy."

"No, it's not! That's not your name!" she cried. She backed away from him and cringed when she hit the wall. She knew he was lying because there had been no deluge of memories at the mention of the name and she _knew_ she should know who this man was.

He reached her then. She tried pressing herself tighter against the wall to avoid his touch. "Look at me, child," he said as he lifted her face with his thumb to meet his. Her eyes sparkled dangerously. The crystalline violet became tinged with red.

"Don't… touch… me…" she hissed menacingly. Her eyes darted around the room again, hoping against hope that she could find and reach something that may be able to help her.

Lucius disregarded her warning and brushed the side of her face with the back of his knuckles. "You're so lovely. Draco is a very lucky young man to have won you over. You're so soft. So delicate, yet so strong."

Keely closed her eyes and mouth tightly and turned her head away from him, wishing she could disappear. Her breathing became shallow as she felt him lower his head and press his lips to the corner of her mouth. She felt so vulnerable. She knew she shouldn't feel so helpless. There had to be a way to get him off of her. He had no right to kiss her. She had told him not to touch her. A fury so raw rose in her. She wanted to hurt this man. She wanted him on the ground writhing for what he was doing. She'd heard of things like this happening to other girls, it always brought her blood to boiling. She imagined him in pain, in more pain than he had ever felt in his entire life.

His cry of agony brought her back to her surroundings. The man who had called himself Abraxas was on the floor clutching his head. Blood trickled from his nose and both of his eyes. Keely looked around the room in confusion, searching for her savior.

A chill ran through her when she realized she was alone with him. This was how she had pictured him. Could it be that she had done it? She stepped away, though she kept her eyes trained on him. When she reached the middle of the room she dashed to the wardrobe. It _had_ to be where the exit was. She was determined to find it. She yanked open the doors and pounded at the solid back. "No, no, no!" she cried. "Let me out of here!" She beat at it again and again.

She screamed when strong hands grasped her upper arms, and pulled her away from the closet, lifting her as easily as though she were a toddler. He carried her to the bed, kicking and screaming. He sat her down gently then stepped back, pointing his wand at her. Keely had no time to react as his stunning spell hit her and everything went black.

**~:-|-:~**

Keely slowly came back to awareness to the feel of fingers trailing lightly up and down her bare arm. She tensed, remembering her last few minutes of consciousness. She bolted upright, ready to fight.

"Kitten?" Draco asked, concern crossing his face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh!" she breathed. "It's you. Thank Merlin. I thought you were that man again."

Draco looked confused. "What man? There was a man in here?"

"Yes, there was. The man with your eyes. Your father, I guess." She studied Draco carefully, adjusting the spaghetti strap on her camisole that had slid off her shoulder. "Draco?" she asked as she settled herself against his side.

"Hmmm?" he replied, stroking her hair. His father had been in here? What had he done to her?

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember? I feel the memories. I see them floating around in the back of my mind, yet I can't see them. They're covered in smoke and shadows. I know I should know the man that was in here, but every time I try to get a grasp on who he is, it's like I'm trying to hold onto a fist full of sand or something."

Draco was quiet for a moment before he sighed. He moved his head to her ear and began kissing her. He knew the room was being monitored. He wanted to fill her in, but if his father suspected he was trying to tell her anything, he'd be on him like a nesting dragon to an egg. "Before I say anything, please just know that I'm doing everything I can to get us out of here. Your friends know where we are, and they're also trying to free you."

Keely sat up and looked at her boyfriend... Her fiancé, she corrected herself, if the man had been telling her the truth.

Draco took hold of her hands. He stared into her eyes, trying to convey to her every emotion he felt for her. "My father is trying to keep you drugged. I replaced the tainted water with fresh, but if he's been in here there is a chance he refilled it again." He said this against her neck. "It makes you forget everyone and everything unless we say the names." His mouth moved up, back to her ear. "I'm going to give you the names of your friends, because I'll need your help to get us out of here." He turned them over, so that he was lying on top of her. If they were being watched right now, any spectator would only think they were giving in to their hormones. "You have to promise me that you will pretend you still know nothing."

Keely thought it a bit odd for Draco to be treating her so amorously while discussing her being drugged and held captive. "What are you doing?" she asked as she pushed at his chest.

"Shhh… Don't… We're being watched," he whispered against her throat. "Promise me," he prompted.

Keely nodded. "I promise," she breathed.

Draco's mouth moved once again to her ear. "Your friends are working to get you out of here. Your friends… Do you remember Hermione Granger?"

At mention of her best friend's name, a torrent of memories flooded into her mind. The countless nights sitting crossed legged on a bed, giggling. Walking through halls, their arms loaded with books. Their heads bent together in secret. Dancing around together in pajamas while singing into hairbrushes. Hermione crying because a jinx from Draco made her teeth grow ridiculously large. She then remembered the loathing she had felt for Draco for the torment he caused her and her best friend. "You were so mean," she accused.

He made no excuse or apology for his past actions. He only looked at her with love in his eyes. "Snape and Dumbledore are also helping."

"Hogwarts!" she breathed, remembering her favorite professor and the headmaster.

Draco stopped kissing Keely and sat up. He refused to mention the weasels and Potter while he was making out with her. He stood and held up out his hand. "Dance with me?"

She took his hand and he helped her stand. He enfolded her in his arms and lowered his head to kiss the top of hers and to breathe in the citrusy scent that was all her own. "Remember, Kitten. Remember your friends." He swallowed. He wished he could leave the rest of them out of her memories. But she deserved this. As difficult as it was for him to admit, she loved them and she deserved to have her stolen past back. "Remember Potter? The Weasleys?"

She looked at him, confused. The surnames sounded familiar, and she could see faces. There was one with dark hair and several with red. "Potter?" The boy with dark hair came into sharper focus. "Harry?" she asked tentatively. She knew she had it right when times they'd spent together came back to her in a rush.

Draco's lips pressed together in a thin line and nodded.

"The Weasleys," she whispered, trying to recall them individually. She remembered that one of them was Harry's best friend. He was tall and lanky. She couldn't grasp his name. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Help me," she begged.

Draco held her closely and swayed with her. "There's Ron, Ginny, George…" He stopped. He didn't want to say the last name. The name of the one who was in love with his girl.

"Fred," she breathed. She smiled as the recollection of times they'd spent together flew through her mind. There had been so many nights that she'd spent at his house, lying on her back while gazing at the stars, talking and laughing. She remembered dancing with him in the rain, jumping in puddles. Her arms spread wide and her head held high while she spun, the rain running down her face. Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she couldn't stop the giggle that burst up from her throat at the memory of Fred catching her up then losing his balance and tumbling with her down a hill. Fred had landed right on a garden gnome that promptly bit his arse. He had quite a time getting it off. It hadn't wanted to let go.

A sad smile crossed Draco's face. He had missed that sparkle in her eyes. It made him ache that it wasn't memories of him that caused its sudden reappearance. He kissed the top of her head again and when she gazed up at him he claimed her lips hungrily. After a moment he pulled back. "I've got to go now, Kitten. But I'll be back soon. Remember the promise," he reminded her.

She nodded mutely and watched as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it in front of the wardrobe. The exit appeared for a moment then disappeared with Draco.

She knew there would be no chance of getting out without a wand, so she didn't even bother going over to check. Draco was her only chance. She trusted him. Draco and… her friends. She moved to sit on the bed and smiled as a tear rolled down her smooth cheek. "My friends," she whispered the words as a precious talisman and held it next to her heart, mentally threatening anybody who might try to take them away from her again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Lucius Malfoy sat awkwardly in his study, in a seat across from the Dark Lord.

"It worked?" rasped Voldemort.

"Yes, my lord. It worked."

"The pain?"

"Is like unto that of the _Crutiatus_. There was also blood, my lord."

"Blood?"

"Yes, my lord. Not a lot, but it was there nonetheless."

"And the girl?"

"There were no ill effects that I could tell. She was not overcome with pain as she is when she takes on another's discomfort."

"Excellent. The girl will become an extremely useful instrument for my cause." His look became thoughtful. "I'm anxious to see if she can affect more than one person at a time," he mused to himself. He looked at Lucius sharply. "Do you know, Lucius?"

"My lord?"

"Do you know if she can affect more than one person at a time?"

Lucius shook his head nervously. "No, my lord."

"Imagine how useful she could be… If we could send her on a mission and have her incapacitate a whole room without even the aid of a wand…" A greedy glint passed over his eyes as he thought of the possibilities. "Perhaps it's time I introduce myself to our guest. Wouldn't you agree, Lucius?"

Lucius looked into Voldemort's red gaze and nodded stiffly. "Yes, my lord. I do agree."

**~:-|-:~**

Hermione sat on the windowsill in her dormitory, waiting for a glimpse of Harry's owl, Hedwig. She had sent her off yesterday with a note to Draco. She was getting ever more frustrated at the pace Dumbledore was acting. He should have done something by now. It had been three days since she received Draco's first letter. Their time was running out! She had no idea what would happen when their time was gone, but Draco had made it seem important, and so far Dumbledore had done nothing! She had asked him every day if there was news and every day he said nothing but, "It's being handled." What in the hell did that mean? She needed her best friend back and she needed her _now_!

"Honestly, Hermione. Keely and Draco are gone. They ran away together. Right now they're probably on some beach drinking strawberry daiquiris or something. Don't you think it's time to start moving on? It's no big loss really. Keely has always been…"

Hermione stood so quickly and pointed her wand at Lavender's throat. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about and if you ever try to say something about my friend again, you'll not be able to _ever_ spread nasty rumors about _anyone_ for the rest of your miserable life! Do you understand me?" she hissed.

Lavender's eyes went wide and she nodded slowly. She glanced at Parvati whose eyes were also round with fear.

Hermione lowered her wand, her eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. She grabbed her book bag and stormed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Lavender looked at her friend and breathed, "She's gone absolutely mental!"

Parvati just stared at the door and nodded her agreement.

Hermione sat in a corner in the common room, her Transfiguration book in front of her. She held her quill lightly, brushing the feather across her lip in thought. The boys were all at quidditch practice, but that suited her fine. She needed to be alone. She blew out her breath in frustration and closed her book. She couldn't concentrate on her homework right now.

A tapping on the window turned her attention. Hedwig was sitting at the window. She rushed to it and threw it open, letting the bird in. She untied the thick roll and hurriedly scanned it. "Wait here for a moment?" she asked the owl. There was a detailed map of Malfoy Manor and a note telling her not to share his plan with anyone else because she was the only one of Keely's friends he trusted to help without muffing things up. She put a hand to her mouth as she read. "Oh, Malfoy! How can this work?" she breathed to herself. It was the craziest, most dangerous plan she had ever heard of. Surely there had to be another way! She shook her head in exasperation and pulled a piece of parchment from her bag. She quickly scrawled _I'll do it!_ and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She pulled a piece of beef jerky she had been saving for Hedwig out of her pocket and held it out to her. "Here you go, Hedwig. Thank you for everything you've been doing for us. You're the best owl there could ever be! You know the rules. Don't let anyone but Draco see you, okay?"

The owl hooted her response and happily took the offered treat. She nipped affectionately at Hermione's finger and took off the way she had come.

She looked at the clock above the fireplace and pulled another piece of parchment from her bag and wrote:

_Harry, I hope you don't mind that I took your invisibility cloak. If it wasn't a matter of life and death I wouldn't have done it. I'll have it back to you before you even know it._

_Love from Hermione_

She quickly looked around the room and started for the boys' dormitories. She knocked tentatively on the door hoping that no one would be in there. After knocking three times, she opened the door and snuck inside. She tiptoed to the trunk at the end of Harry's bed and opened it. Folded neatly in one corner was the cloak. She fingered the material, rubbing the silkiness through her fingers. She put the note she had written where the cloak had been resting and lowered the lid to the trunk.

"Hermione?"

Hermione squeaked in fear and jumped to her feet.

"Harry! You nearly gave me heart failure." She clutched at her chest and tried to catch her breath.

Harry looked pointedly at the cloak she held in her hands, then back to her face. "Can I help you with something?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm… Yeah… I er… I need to borrow your cloak. I didn't think you would mind too terribly," she said guiltily.

"Of course I don't mind. But Hermione, wouldn't it have been easier to just _ask_ if you could borrow it?"

"Well…" she paused, "You were at quidditch, and it really couldn't wait. But… Now you're here, so…" She started to move past him.

He put an arm out to stop her. "Not so fast, Hermione. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. I just need your cloak for a couple of days, that's all."

"I'm not buying that. Tell me the truth."

Hermione sighed and walked over to Harry's bed. She plopped down and studied the cloak in her hands. "Malfoy has a plan to get Keely out of his house."

Harry's face brightened. "That's great! We'll all help!"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. It can only be he and I. The less people who know about it, the better it will work."

Harry's face fell. "No, Hermione. You have to tell us! We want Keely back, too!" he said desperately.

"I know you do, Harry. But trust me. I have to do this alone."

"I don't like this," said Harry resignedly.

Hermione looked at the floor and shook her head. "Neither do I, much," she said quietly. "But it's the only plan we've got. Dumbledore doesn't seem to be doing anything about this, and Keely needs to be back at school!"

"Hermione… Be serious. I'm sure Dumbledore is doing everything he can. He's the greatest wizard of all time. He'll get her back. You don't have to go along with Malfoy's plan, which incidentally could probably get you killed, whatever it is. I still don't trust the slimy git! It's his fault Keely was kidnapped in the first place." Harry paced the floor in the middle of the room. "What happens if you get caught, too? Do you think that would be okay with us? Do you think that we only care what happens to Keely?" Harry stood in front of Hermione and bent his head down to the same level as hers, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, Hermione. You _can't_ do this! You need to at least let us help you!"

"What's going on?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Harry straightened and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione thinks she's going to rescue Keely _without_ us," explained Harry to Ron.

Ron glanced from Hermione's stricken face to Harry's determined one, then back to Hermione's again. He studied her carefully. "He's not serious, is he, Hermione?" he asked skeptically. "You wouldn't _really_ do something so reckless, would you?"

Indignant laughter bubbled up Hermione's throat. "That's rich, coming from the two of you! I can't even count the number of knuckle brained ideas the two of you have come up with in the last four years."

"Hermione," Harry tried to reason. "We're not trying to talk you out of going after Keely altogether. We're only trying to tell you that you're not going without us!"

Hermione sounded resigned but still tried to keep the boys at school. "I've already sent Hedwig back to Draco telling him that I would be going along with his plan that _doesn't_ involve anyone else." She had to find a way to sneak out without them. She and Draco were already going to be breaking serious wizarding laws and if they were caught there would be some severe consequences.

"Well, the plan will just have to be adjusted to add us," said Ron matter-of-factly. "And Fred and George will want to come, too!"

Hermione shot to her feet. "Absolutely _not_! The more people in on this plan means the less of a chance it will work! Fred and George will _not_ be in on this!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, communicating silently. "Alright," Harry acquiesced. "We won't tell the Fred and George."

Hermione pressed her lips together and gave a quick nod. "Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my room to try and figure out how in Merlin's name to change the plan to add the two of you!" She folded the invisibility cloak discreetly into her robes and huffed out the door, hoping that Harry wouldn't notice she still had it with her. She had to make it out of the castle without them.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the door to her room without Harry asking for the cloak back. She stepped inside quietly, the room was dark. She saw two shapeless lumps on Lavender and Parvati's beds. "Good," she thought, "They're asleep." She tiptoed to the end of Keely's empty bed and opened the trunk that was never taken back to her parents' house when they took her home. Draco had asked her to go through it and take out anything that might remind Keely of him. "_Lumos,_" she whispered as quietly as she could. She glanced quickly at her roommates to make sure she didn't wake them and returned to her task.

She shook her head in disbelief at the dozens of notes from Draco. Keely had showed most of them to her, but she still had a hard time believing that the cold, arrogant prick that she had known for over four years had such a romantic side to him. She gathered the letters and put them in her book bag after emptying the books onto her bed. She continued to quietly riffle through the trunk. Her hands came across some folded material. Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she pulled it out. "What the?" she said aloud. She checked Lavender and Parvati again, there was no change in the deep breathing. She held it up to see it more clearly in her dim wand light. "Why does Keely have a Slytherin quidditch robe?" she whispered to herself. She folded it up and pushed it into her bag.

Ten minutes later she quietly closed the lid and sat back on her heels. She put Harry's cloak in her bag with Keely's mementos of her relationship with Draco and stood up. She desperately wished she could leave tonight. But by now the gates would be locked and the protective spells in place. She would have to wait until tomorrow after classes. She wondered how she would be able to sneak away. She was infinitely grateful that she only shared a couple of classes with Harry and Ron. Tomorrow she would only need to see them for Double Potions and Charms. Then she would go to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes while they had a free period then Divination.

She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, willing her mind to quiet. "I'm coming for you, Keels, stay strong," she breathed before falling into a fitful sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Draco sat with Keely on the middle of the floor in her room playing a game of exploding snap. Keely giggled as one of Draco's cards exploded and singed a lock of his hair.

Draco gave Keely a stern look. "That's _not_ funny!" he rebuked, holding the burnt strand to try to get a look at it.

Keely laughed harder. "Oh yes it is!" She reached over and took the singed hair between her own fingers, trying to smooth it out. "I swear, Babe, you're worse than a girl when it comes to stuff like this." She chuckled at Draco's stern look.

Draco's heart melted. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh. He wished he could freeze this moment and keep it with him always. He was determined to make it last as long as he could. "Oh, yeah?" he teased. He got slowly to his knees and started towards her. "I'll show you how 'girly' I am!" He rushed at Keely and tackled her to the ground, but carefully as not to hurt her.

Keely squeaked in surprise, giggling harder than ever as Draco began to tickle her. "Be careful," she teased between fits of laughter. "You wouldn't want to break a nail!"

"Oh!" he cried indignantly. "You wound me so!"

Keely wiggled underneath him and gave a little cry of triumph when she escaped his grasp. She jumped on him, piggy back style before he could get to his feet. The movement knocked him off balance and he fell to his hands and knees. "Ha ha!" she cried. "I gotcha!"

Draco chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life. "I don't think so, Kitten!" He grabbed her arms and broke her death grip around his neck as he clambered to his feet. He ran with her still hanging on to his back, to the bed. When he reached it he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and lifted the circle of her arms over his head. He pulled her off balance and dropped her playfully onto the plush mattress.

She kept her legs tightly wrapped around his waist and pulled him down on top of her. Their laughter slowly subsided. Keely once again took hold of his singed hair and started playing with it while she caught her breath. Her eyes took on a thoughtful shade of violet, it was much darker than the playful tint it had been a moment ago. Draco loved watching her eye color change. It always fascinated him.

"Draco?" she started.

"Hmmm?" he asked lovingly

"Your father, he told me that you and I are engaged. Is that true?"

Draco's expression darkened instantly. He sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Keely followed suit and moved behind Draco. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, resting her cheek against his back. He sighed. "The wedding is scheduled for Saturday."

Keely was silent for a moment then said sadly, "I think I'm still missing some of my memories of you."

Draco twisted around and pulled Keely onto his lap. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head then rested it on his shoulder. "I don't remember it. I can't remember you asking me to marry you. I tried. I promise I tried. I'm so sorry, I can't remember and I think I lost the ring. I can't find it anywhere."

She looked near tears and Draco's heart broke for her. He cleared his throat and started to answer when two men entered the room.

Draco lifted Keely off of his lap and sat her on the bed. He stood and moved in front of her, shielding her from view. "Father." He inclined his head. "My lord." He bowed. He heard the movement of the bed and felt the disturbance of air as Keely stood behind him. He reached a hand back and Keely took hold of it.

"So sorry to interrupt," Lucius said graciously. "We come bearing gifts." He strode to the bed and laid out the intricate garment bag. "A girl as lovely as you needs a beautiful gown for her wedding. Does she not?" He took a step back and studied his son. "Come now, Draco. Give us a look at your bride-to-be."

Draco stiffened but did as he was told as he reminded himself of the importance of the charade. He had put up his mental block as soon as The Dark Lord entered, he hoped his mental lie was strong enough, but if he didn't do everything he was told right now, the gig would be up, with or without _Occlumency_. He gently tugged at Keely's hand and led her in front of him.

Keely studied her stocking feet.

"Look at me, girl," demanded Voldemort.

She quickly glanced at the… man? He looked like no man she had ever seen. She took a sharp intake of breath as she realized who he was. She knew she had never met him but she could also never forget him, not matter how much she may want to. For He Who Must Not Be Named needed no name to be remembered. She shuddered in fear as she stood helpless in front of him.

He gazed at her intently. "Interesting," he mused. "Tell me, child. Have you been taught _Occlumency_?"

Keely looked confused. "I…" She looked up at Draco, whose stony expression revealed nothing. She turned back to You Know Who and shook her head quickly. "No, sir. I haven't. At least I don't remember if I have."

Lucius chanced a curious glance at Keely, then back to Voldemort.

"I can see nothing of her mind. There is only blackness. It seems as though the books were right, after all. A _true empath's_ mind is protected. Even from me."

Draco sighed inwardly in relief. He had been so concerned about keeping his own thoughts and plans hidden that he hadn't even thought about whether Keely's thoughts were safe

Voldemort moved closer to Keely and it took everything Draco had to not push her behind him to protect her. She looked so small and helpless. Of course he knew better, she was anything but helpless.

Voldemort reached out a long, pale finger and lifted Keely's chin to make her look at him. "What I wouldn't give for a look into your mind, child." He turned her head to the right, then to the left, studying every angle as though she were livestock he was considering to purchase. She tried to flinch away but he held her still and gave no mind to her struggling.

"Now," started Voldemort. He dropped his hand from her face and motioned to the garment bag. "I think it's time we see if the dress fits, don't you?" His face brightened as though a brilliant idea had occurred to him. "In fact, Lucius," he said, turning to the master of Malfoy Manor. "I think it's a brilliant night for a wedding. Why wait three more days when we could do it now? Surely the minister wouldn't mind."

Lucius looked taken aback but quickly recovered. Draco's face paled as all of the blood in his body rushed down to his stomach. He felt as though he'd be sick. It was too late. He had no more time. Granger wouldn't be here until tomorrow, that is, if she'd even received his letter yet.

Draco glanced at Keely who looked stunned. "I…" she stammered. "I think I would rather wait until Saturday, if that's okay. I… I'm sure my parents would like to be here for it."

Voldemort's face fell in feigned sadness. "Oh, my dear. I'm so sorry. Your parents won't be able to make it. They were killed in a horrible accident when you were only a small child. You don't remember because you've been ill. The Malfoys have been caring for you for years. They are your family. Why else would any parent agree to let their child wed at such a tender age? Why, they were afraid if you didn't they would end up with an illegitimate heir." The lie flowed so smoothly that anyone who didn't know better would believe it. Draco's jaw clenched in fury, yet he kept his face impassive.

Keely's eyes narrowed in concentration. "My parents are… dead?" she asked in a small, shaky voice. She tried to remember them. She couldn't. All she could see were the smoky images she was getting used to.

Voldemort nodded sadly and looked at the floor.

Keely looked at Draco for confirmation. His face was unreadable, but when he returned her gaze there was a deep sadness in his eyes. She took it as the proof she sought. Why else would he look so sad? She turned back to You Know Who, confusion and more than a little indignation written all over her face. "But Draco and I have never even been together. Surely we could wait another three days. There is no chance whatsoever of an 'illegitimate heir.'" She emphasized her point by gesturing to her obviously non-pregnant form.

Lucius was once again taken aback. It had never even occurred to him that his son hadn't yet taken her. He studied Keely more closely now. It was true that Draco acted differently around her, but for him to _wait_ for a girl when there were surely countless others who would be happy to fill his needs, it wasn't like him. Either Draco didn't care as much for her as he thought and has had girlfriends on the side, or he truly loved her and would do whatever it took to hold onto her. He suspected the latter. He had watched the two of them together in the bowl of potion in his study. The way he held her, he had never treated the Parkinson girl like that or any of his other girlfriends for that matter. And only moments before he and the Dark Lord entered the room, he had watched Draco actually play with her. Teasing her and laughing with her. He hadn't played like that since he was a toddler with his nursemaid. He studied her amethyst eyes more closely now. He seemed to fall forward into their depths and something in his heart twisted painfully. Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears over the fabricated death of her parents. She looked so sad. He wanted to rush to her and hold her close to comfort her. She was melting his heart. He shook his head to clear it, wondering what in the world had just happened, and straightened. Had he literally been pulled toward her? He suddenly felt guilty for the plans that were in store for the girl. More than that, though, the realization that his son had been lying to him about his intentions with her hit him full force. But now the question… What was _he_, Lucius Malfoy, going to do about it?


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Lucius sat in his study two hours later, leaning back in his desk chair, his eyes closed, his hands clasped with the first finger on each hand steeped together as they traced his lower lip in thought. Keely had convinced Voldemort not to move the wedding up. Lucius had no idea it was even possible to change the Dark Lord's mind, but somehow she had. And now Voldemort was gone, at least for the time being. After leaving Keely's room, Voldemort announced that he needed to take care of a task that he trusted to no one but himself. So Lucius had a few precious moments of quiet to think about what to do next.

Keely had stirred something inside of him. She made him feel things he hadn't felt since he was a child. He heaved a great sigh and stood. He paced his spacious study and stopped at large gild framed mirror and stared at his reflection. He looked no different than he always did, but he was suddenly repulsed by the man staring back at him. Regret flowed through him as memories of his life came flooding to the surface of his mind. He tried to turn his gaze from the icy grey eyes that seemed to burn through his soul, but he couldn't. He stood frozen as every act of torture and murder he had ever committed loomed in front of him in stark clarity. In the mirror, vague images of those who fell victim to him seemed to stare out in accusation. First to fill his consciousness were those who had been innocent… Children. He had tortured and killed innocent little children, he had done so while the sobbing mothers and fathers were made to watch at wandpoint before he turned his curses to them. A painful, strangled sob tore free from his chest. He could no longer bear it. He broke the spell binding him and turned away, falling to his knees with his head in his hands.

The door opened a moment later. Draco stepped through and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his father on the floor. At the sound, Lucius looked up. He jumped to his feet and rushed to stand in front of his son. He grabbed Draco's shoulders and looked into his eyes, as if searching for something of utmost importance. "What are you planning to do with Keely?" he asked desperately. "I _know_ you aren't planning to go through with the plan."

All color drained from Draco's face. His mental blocks hadn't been strong enough and now his act was up. Voldemort and his father knew he had no intention of letting Keely become a subject of evil.

Without waiting for an answer, Lucius dropped his hands from his son's shoulders and rushed past him to his desk. He sat down and hastily began riffling through drawers looking for something that may help him. He looked up at Draco. "What is your plan?" he demanded. "We have to get her out of here!"

Draco's jaw dropped. He was sure he had misheard.

His father continued. "I could send you both somewhere far away. Maybe to America. You could go into hiding. You could protect her. You have to go now, before the Dark Lord returns."

Draco stared at his father in disbelief. He had no clue who this man was. He had never seen him in such a manic state. His words were hurried and desperate, but they were nothing compared to his frantic, worried movements. "Excuse me?" Draco asked skeptically.

Lucius looked up from his frenzied searching and rushed back to his son, once again taking him by the shoulders. He led him to a chair and gently pushed him down. Draco sat without a fight. He watched as his father rounded the desk and sank into his own chair.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his father, trying to understand what had happened to cause such a dramatic change of heart. "Is everything alright, Father?"

Lucius sighed and studied his son. He lowered his head and shook it. "No, Draco. Everything is not alright. I can't go through with it. We have to hide Keely. The Dark Lord is going to destroy her. He's going use her as a weapon."

"A weapon?" Draco was thunderstruck. How could anyone use Keely as a weapon? Her talents lie in helping people, not hurting them.

Lucius could no longer look into his son's eyes. He averted his gaze and nodded. "Yes, the Dark Lord has been researching _true empaths_ for quite some time. He discovered that _true empaths_ can not only take another's pains and sorrows, but can also do the opposite."

Draco shook his head in confusion. "She can do the opposite of taking them? You mean to tell me that she can _give_ people pain and sorrow?"

Lucius nodded slowly.

"How do you know that?" asked Draco. Anger at the thought of Keely being used for something that would be abhorrent to her began to surface.

Lucius shook his head quickly. "It doesn't matter. Just know that it's true. She _can_ deal out the pain." He shuddered inwardly at the memory of her making him writhe in pain with only a mere thought. He stared intently at his son. "Draco, we have to hide her! You have to take her away from here, _now_!"

"No, Father," said Draco emphatically.

"No?" asked Lucius doubtfully. "You don't _want_ to save her?"

Draco shook his head. "Of course I want to save her. But you're not thinking straight, Father. Do you honestly think the Dark Lord will just stop looking for her, should we disappear? Do you think he'll say, 'Oh, well, there are plenty of other rare witches and wizards like Keely, I'll just go get one of them to bend the world to my wishes.'? Of course not!" He stood and planted both of his hands on his father's desk. "Look, Father. I've had plenty of time to think about this. I've been trying to come up with a plan ever since the first night I brought her here when you drugged her. I never had any intention of going through with any of this. I lo… care about her too much to let any of that bloody plan harm her."

Lucius seemed to calm a bit. "You're right, son. He would turn the world upside down looking for her." He lowered his gaze. "And he would punish you for defying him."

Draco raised his eyebrows, incredulous. He gave a derisive chuckle. "And you would let him. You're a coward, Father!" Anger washed through him as he stared at the man he used to admire. "You would just stand back and _let_ him do what he would to me. So long as he doesn't suspect you of helping. What, Father? I run away with Keely, hide with her and keep her safe and you would what? Rant and rave about what a horrible son I am, and that I should be proud to have his weapon as my WIFE!" He blew out a short, loud breath and continued, ignoring his father's rising color. "I'm FIFTEEN! I don't know how to be a husband! I don't even really know how to be a boyfriend! I was barely learning how to be a teenager, thanks to Keely. And I WON'T run away with her! I won't subject her to a life of hiding in fear of every shadow we see! She deserves better than that!"

Lucius sat shocked at his son's outburst. He felt his face flush in rising anger, but pushed it down. He had plenty of practice at hiding his emotions and this would be one of those times. Draco was right. He had never allowed him to be a child… And Keely deserved better than a life of hiding, as did his son. Whatever happened next, Lucius would _not_ sentence his son to the Dark Lord's wrath. Too many children had already suffered because of his cowardice.

Lucius swallowed thickly. "So, what is your plan?"

Draco sighed loudly and sat back down. "Hermione Granger will be here tomorrow, hopefully, to help me."

Lucius' eyebrows flew up before lowering in skepticism. "Granger? The mudblood?"

Draco shook his head. "Keely's best friend."

"How were you planning on getting Keely out of here?"

Draco studied his hands lying in his lap for a moment before meeting his father's gaze. "She and I are going to need your time turner," he said determinedly.

"Why?" asked Lucius curiously.

"It's the only way," answered Draco sadly. "If it weren't for me, Keely would be at school where she belongs. She would be free and happy, laughing and joking with her friends. Instead, because of me, she's locked up in a room, thinking her parents are dead."

Lucius studied his son intently. "You're going to change the past?"

Draco nodded. "I know it's against wizarding laws, but it's the only way out of this mess, short of killing the Dark Lord. I don't know about you, but I know _I'm_ not strong enough to kill him. No matter how much I wish I was."

"What are you going to change?"

"As much as it takes to keep her safe."

Lucius sighed as he stood and strode to his safe. He unlocked it and reached inside. He pulled the little hourglass suspended by a golden chain free and held it out for his son. "Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Draco met his father's gaze and held out his hand as the time turner fell into it, his eyes shining with unshed tears at what he was about to do. "I promise."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron at lunch the next day, trying to appear normal, and failing miserably. "Only two more hours," she kept telling herself. She wondered briefly why she was even bothering going to lessons today; she was so anxious and distracted that even her professors couldn't keep her attention, a first in her entire career at Hogwarts.

"So," started Ron, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts. "What's the plan to get Keely back?"

Keely looked up from rolling a cherry tomato around her salad plate with her fork. "Hmm?" she asked.

"I said, what's the plan to get Keely back? When do we leave?" answered Ron.

"Oh, that. Well, I'll explain it tonight, in the common room. There's no time to get into it right now." She glanced at the giant clock on the wall above the staff table and said, "Speaking of no time, I've got to go to Arithmancy." She pushed her plate away from herself and stood. She gathered her book bag, waved half-heartedly at Harry and Ron and left the Great Hall. "I'll see you two later."

Harry and Ron said, "Bye," in unison as they watched her turn the corner.

"She's up to something," Harry accused. "I've never seen her so distracted." He pushed his plate away from himself and stood. "Come on," he started. "It's free period, let's follow her."

"But Harry, she's going to Arithmancy. I don't want to sit through a lesson I don't have to," said Ron around a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

"I don't think she has any intention of letting us in on the plan to get Keely back, and I don't intend to let her go without us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm talking about the fact that she snuck out of our room last night with my invisibility cloak, and then today she's been avoiding saying anything to us if she can help it. She's been more distracted in class today than she's _ever_ been. In Charms today, Flitwick asked her to demonstrate the silencing charm and she asked him to repeat himself, remember?" He waited while Ron thought about it for a moment. When he nodded, Harry continued. "When have you ever heard Hermione ask a teacher to repeat something?"

Ron nodded slowly. "You're right, Harry. She's never had to have a teacher repeat anything. So what do you think it means?"

"I think it means she's got something big on her mind. Something that's making her anxious. And she's avoiding us because she thinks she can keep us out of it! But I'm not going to let her do that." He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him up. "Come on. I need to go get my map. If she's got my invisibility cloak we're going to need the map to find her!"

"Did you hear that, George?" came a familiar voice to Harry's left side. "He's putting our gift to him to excellent use!"

Harry and Ron turned to find smiling twins, though admittedly the smiles weren't as sincere as they normally were. Fred was taking Keely's kidnapping hard.

"So who are you looking for, my lightning headed friend?" asked Fred.

"Hermione," Harry answered. "I think she's going to try and rescue Keely by herself. She's got my invisibility cloak, so I need the map to find her."

"Not by herself," interjected Ron. "She said last night that she was going to help Malfoy rescue her."

Fred's face reddened in fury. "Hermione's going off to _help_ the slimy git who kidnapped Keely in the first place?" He shook his head in disgust. "That bloody git probably just wants to keep her out of the way while he keeps Keely locked up!" he spat vehemently.

"Listen, Fred, I don't trust Malfoy either, that's why we _have_ to follow Hermione!" He looked at the twins expectantly. "Are you two in with us?"

The twins nodded in unison. "Of course we are!"

"Right, okay then. We need to go to our dormitory to get the map." The four boys practically flew out of the Great Hall and up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

**~:-|-:~**

Hermione bent, invisible, over Harry's trunk once again. She slowly lifted the lid and peered inside. "It _has_ to be here," she said to herself as she riffled through the trunk. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't find it. When she was sure it wasn't there, she let the lid fall closed. She stood and looked around the room. "Where could it be?" She walked to the head of Harry's bed and sat near the night table. She opened the drawer and searched through it, disappointed that it wasn't there, either. She bit her lower lip in thought. She was sure that when she was nowhere to be seen after classes ended, he'd check the map to see where she was. By now she was sure he realized that she hadn't given him back his cloak and would be suspicious of her and when Harry was suspicious of someone, he followed them. The invisibility cloak did _not_ hide her from the map. She had to find it! Still invisible, she got onto her hands and knees and checked under his bed. When it wasn't there she lifted the mattress slightly. No luck… His pillow moved a bit with the shift in gravity and she saw the corner of an aged piece of parchment. She nearly squealed in relief when she pulled the map free from its hiding place. She was nearly to the door when she heard Harry and Ron on the other side along with Fred and George.

In a panic, she pressed herself against the wall, map firmly in hand, as the door knob turned. Harry, Ron, Fred and George filed in. She crossed her fingers that they wouldn't close the door, that way she could sneak out and still make it to Arithmancy on time.

With Harry in the lead, they made their way to his bed and stood around him as he lifted his pillow. He stared disbelievingly at the empty spot on his mattress where his map usually sat. "It's gone!" he cried, repeating the search Hermione had just finished. "Hermione!" he said her name as a near curse. "I'll bet you she took it! She knew we would follow her, so she took it!" He stood and angrily threw his pillow at the wall! "She's going to get herself killed, or locked up right beside Keely!" He grabbed a fistful of his hair in each hand as he sank onto his bed, resting his elbows on his knees! "We're going to lose both of them!"

Hermione held her breath as tears began to pool in her eyes. She put a fist to her mouth and bit her knuckle to keep from crying out. She had to get out of here.

The Ron sat next to Harry while Fred and George lowered themselves onto Ron's bed, facing the two underclassmen.

"Calm down, mate," Ron said, trying to keep his own panic from escaping. "We'll find her."

"He's right," agreed Fred. "We'll get her. Then we'll get Keely. We'll get them both back. I'm sure Dumbledore has nearly found a way to get Keely back by now. It's been nearly a week since Malfoy sent Hermione that letter."

Hermione fumed at the mention of Dumbledore. Yes, it had been nearly a week since she had gone to him with Malfoy's plea for help. He had summoned Snape to help him with a plan of some sort, but so far, nothing had come of it. Dumbledore didn't seem to be doing anything at all. And Snape was no more help than the headmaster. She had braved a trip to his desk at the end of Potions today to ask him if he had any news or if there was anything she could do (she really didn't like Malfoy's plan). Snape had glowered at her and said, "The Headmaster has things well under control," then dismissed her without allowing her another word. She wondered what Dumbledore and Snape were doing to get her best friend back, because it seemed to her to be precious little.

She inched her way toward the door. It was blessedly open. If she could just make it to the door without being heard she could be on her way. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the stairs and wiped her tear-stained cheek with the back of her hand as she descended into the common room and out of the portrait hole. She knelt down and pulled the bag containing her books and everything she had collected from Keely's trunk the night before and placed the Marauder's map on top of the pile. She removed the cloak and pushed it inside before closing her bag and returning it to her shoulder. She stood woodenly and with a heavy heart made her way to Arithmancy.

**~:-|-~**

Two hours and ten minutes later Hermione stood at the open front gates of Hogwarts. She had put on the invisibility cloak right after Ancient Runes and hurried to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. It was a good thing she had, too, because it was obvious that Harry and the Weasleys were determined to stop her. She had a difficult time avoiding them. It seemed as though they knew the exact route she would take to get out of the school.

When she was two blocks away from Hogwarts she pulled off the cloak and held out her wand. Seconds later the violent purple Knight Bus came to a screeching stop in front of her. She gave Ernie Prang the address of Malfoy Manor and handed the fare to Stan. She took a seat near the front of the vehicle and held on for dear life.

Six minutes and four stops later she stumbled off the bus, trying to regain her balance. As soon as she was alone again she pulled the bag from her shoulder and retrieved the cloak along with Malfoy's directions on how to get into his house undetected and where to meet him. She covered herself with Harry's cloak and started in on the journey that could quite possibly end in disaster.

She heard a rustle of leaves in front of the mansion and turned to face the sound.

"Psst… Granger!" came a loud whisper. She peered at the bush where the voice had come from and saw Draco's head looking back at where she had disappeared from.

"Malfoy?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. Come over here and take the cloak off so I can see you!"

She hurried to his side and revealed herself to him. He pulled her into the bush and put a finger to his lips telling her to shhhh. "We have to be quiet."

"What are you doing out here? I thought I was going to meet you inside."

He shot her an odd look of amazement and said, "Do you remember how the book Dumbledore showed us said that _true empaths_ can "melt the hardest of hearts without even trying?" At Hermione's nod, he continued, "Well, she "melted" my father's cold heart! He's on our side now!"

Hermione looked momentarily surprised, and then brightened. "But that's great!" She started to rise. "Now we don't have to hide!"

Draco grabbed her wrist in a vice grip and pulled her back down. "Yes, we do! She's melted my father's heart, and that is great, but… You Know Who is in there and he _isn't_ on our side."

Hermione's face paled dramatically. "You mean he's living in your home?" she squeaked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Malfoy, we _have_ to get her out of there NOW!"

"No, listen, if we sneak her out of the house, Voldemort will hunt us all down and reclaim Keely but _kill_ the two of us, then there will be no one to rescue her! She's safe in there. He won't hurt her. He wants her too badly."

Hermione cringed in disgust. "He _wants_ her? You mean as a lover?" The need to vomit nearly overwhelmed her, but she swallowed it back and stared at Draco who was shaking his head emphatically.

"No, no. Not like that. He wants her for her powers. It turns out that Keely's gift works both ways. We both know that she can take away someone's pain and anger, but she can also _give_ it. I'm not sure how they found that out, but my father assured me it was true. She can give people unimaginable pain with barely a thought and without the aid of a wand." He ran a hand through his unusually mussed up hair and sighed. "If he could brainwash her into joining his side, she could destroy us all. With one thought she could turn people to anger. She could make them fall to their knees in pain. My father thinks she could influence an entire room at the same time. Imagine the damage she could do. Imagine the kind of death eater she would make."

"But," Hermione argued. "Keely would never agree to that. She hates violence of any kind. There's no way she would ever hurt people like that!"

"You're right. She wouldn't. But he's drugging her. He's feeding her potions to erase her memory. She'll only remember who he wants her to remember. And right now, all she remembers is me. I tried to clear the potion from her system. It worked for a while. But he's given her more. When I went to her room to visit her this morning I had to reintroduce myself to her. He found out I had emptied the potion bowl and filled it with pure water. He replaced the drug. Her mind is blank, but for me, and most likely him. But he's shown her nothing but kindness. At least on the outside." He spat in disgust. "He's made her believe her parents are dead, and that my parents have been raising her since she was a child."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "She doesn't remember me?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "No, she doesn't. I'm sorry. I told her about you and everyone at Hogwarts a couple of days ago and gave her back all of her memories, but this morning they're gone again." He choked back a sob. "She and I were going to be married on Saturday. You Know Who was going to do something at the ceremony that goes beyond the normal bonding. My father told me that somehow he was going to make it so after the consummation of our vows Keely's commitment to me would be so strong that there wouldn't be anything she wouldn't do to protect me. That way if the brainwashing didn't work, he could force her to do his will by threatening me."

Hermione's left hand flew to her mouth in horror as her other went to Draco's shoulder. "Draco, I'm so sorry!"

He snorted in derision. "We were almost too late. He wanted to move the wedding to last night. For some reason he's in a hurry to have her powers under his control. But somehow Keely convinced him to wait." He shook his head in amazement at that particular memory. "The only reason I can think of, is that he's trying to stay on her good side, so she'll do his bidding willingly."

A miniscule glimmer of hope shined through Hermione's eyes. "Do you think she could "melt" _his_ heart, too?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't think she could. Keely may be able to "melt" hearts that are frozen, but there's no way anyone, not even someone as amazing as Keely, could resurrect one that's dead."

"You're probably right," she conceded. They sat in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts until Hermione studied Draco's gaze. "Is there any way I could see her now? I miss her so much."

Again Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, but You Know Who has a big bowl full of surveillance potion that he keeps a very close eye on since he discovered I emptied the drugged water. The only ones allowed in her room are himself, me and my father. If you suddenly showed up, he'd know, and he wouldn't be happy about it."

Resigned to the fact that she'd be putting them all in danger if she attempted a visit, she sighed and moved onto their rescue plan. "Okay, so did you get it?"

Draco nodded slowly and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the time turner his father had given him the night before and held it out to Hermione.

Hermione draped the invisibility cloak over her and Draco and stood. She held her hand down to Draco to offer him a hand up. He studied her for a moment in deliberation then took it. She helped pull him to his feet and said, "Let's find somewhere we don't have to whisper so we can go over the details."

"I know just the place," suggested Draco.

Hermione followed his lead and they walked in collected silence for a moment. "I brought the stuff you asked for," said Hermione finally.

Draco nodded. "We can go through it when we get there."

Hermione smiled to herself at the changes Keely had wrought in the man walking next to her. Never in all of her life did she think that the pure-blooded Slytherin _prince_ could actually act like a decent human being. Then her internal smile faded as her heart broke for him and for what he had committed himself to do.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"I used to come here to play and be alone when I was younger. I don't think anyone else in my family knows this is here. There were times I'd stay here until after dark and when I got home my mother would be crying and telling me how worried she'd been that no one could find me," said Draco as he ran a hand along a wall of the little cave. "Come on." He waved her deeper into his secret hiding place. When they reached as far inside as they could go without crawling, Draco spread his hands out in a gesture to sit.

Hermione sank cross-legged to the hard packed dirt floor and lit her wand. She rested it to her side, pulling her bag from her shoulder. Draco sat directly in front of her, waiting to see what she had found. She opened the bag and pulled out the map, setting it on top of Harry's cloak.

"What's that?" asked Draco, pointing to the map.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just something of Harry's that I needed to borrow." Draco may be a different person than he was three months ago, but that didn't mean Hermione trusted him. He would no doubt rat Harry out about the map if it suited him.

The next thing out of the bag was the quidditch robe. She handed it caringly to Draco. "I have no idea why she had this, I didn't even know she did, but it must have been special to her."

Draco's eyes lit up and a small smile stole across his face. "It was from the first time we skived together. It was raining and she wanted to dance in the rain. I dragged her down to the quidditch pitch after an argument. We were both soaked to the skin. She was so cold her lips were turning blue so I took her into the locker room and put this on her to warm her up." He lifted the robe and smelled it. "It still smells like her."

Hermione gave him a tender smile and nodded, she remembered Keely telling her about that day, but she never told her she kept the robe. "Yes, it does." She reached back into the bag and pulled out a folder. "These are the notes you wrote to her."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "She kept them all?"

Hermione nodded while she considered him carefully. "Of course she did. She loves you. And according to those notes, you love her, too."

Draco blushed. "You read them?"

"No, I didn't have to, to know what they said. I would walk into our room to find Keely sitting in the middle of her bed, grinning like the Cheshire cat. She said they were notes from you. I didn't think they were hate notes." She really smiled at Draco then. "I don't want to embarrass you, but she did read a few of them to me." Her smile brightened even more at the memories of her friend's happiness. "I have to admit, I didn't think you were capable of such feelings." She handed him the folder of notes.

He took it and set it on his lap on top of the robe.

Next she handed him a clear little plastic bag containing a dried daisy. "This is one of the flowers you gave her while she was in hospital. She asked me to press it for her. Unfortunately she never got to see the finished project," she said sadly.

He added the flower to the pile.

Hermione stared at him intently. When he noticed he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but," she pulled out a sketch book, "did you know Keely could draw?"

Draco looked curious. "No, she never said anything about it, and I never saw her draw anything."

"Hmm. I didn't know either, actually. I think she must have used this as her diary." She handed him the book. "Take a look at Keely's innermost thoughts." She continued as Draco accepted it. "The only thing I can think of as the reason she didn't tell me she could do this was because she already confided to me everything that's in there. I guess drawing is hers and hers alone. That or she's embarrassed because she thinks she's rubbish at it."

"Probably the latter," said Draco reverently as he looked through her sketches. "She doesn't realize just how special and talented she really is." He stared dumbstruck at the images before him. She captured their first kiss in the deserted hallway in perfect detail, and just below it was Snape's flooded classroom. She was lying on top of him after he slipped and pulled her down. The next one was of her, himself and Snape. She was laughing while he and Snape stared at her in what could only be described as incredulous awe.

Hermione watched him in silence as he took a tour of the last couple of months of Keely's mind. She could tell when he reached a picture of an actual memory of the two of them because he would smile or blush slightly. He didn't spend much time on the pictures that didn't include him, though admittedly there were few of those.

He frowned then and Hermione took a peek at what he was looking at. She suspected as much. It was one of the last ones. It was a picture of her and Fred sitting on the grass, smiling at each other in front of the Black Lake. "That was the day Fred told her that he forgave her. The day before she was put in hospital," she explained.

Draco nodded in understanding, his frown lessening as he turned the page. The next picture was not something that had actually happened, but it was apparent that it was something she clearly _wanted_ to happen. They were holding hands, while with his free hand he was shaking Fred's. The last drawing took up two whole pages as though it were a centerfold. It was a picture of all of them, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, him and Keely. She had her head on his shoulder, eyes closed with a contented smile on her face while he looked down at her with obvious love in his eyes. The others were gathered around them, smiling and laughing without the tiniest hint of ire in any of them. He stared at it for a long moment before running the back of his middle finger down the drawing of her cheek. He grimaced at the wrenching pain in his heart and lifted his head, pulling in a deep breath through his nose while he closed the book in finality.

When he next opened his eyes Hermione could see the tears shining in them and she could no longer hold in her own. She placed a friendly hand on his tense forearm. He looked up at her and he looked so much like a lost child that she wanted to throw her arms around him to comfort him and let him cry on her shoulder. "Draco," she started. "Are you sure you want to do this? We could find another way."

"There is no other way," he said dejectedly. "There's nothing else that could ever work. Not while You Know Who is still alive. I would try to kill him myself, but that would only get me killed and then he would have her. I've been thinking of nothing but a way to get Keely out of this mess from the time my father made me lock her up. This is the only thing I could think of."

Hermione shook her head in denial. "But you're so good for her. You have no idea how happy you made her. She would come back to our room after the time the two of you spent together and go on for hours about you, she's never done that about anyone before. There were times I was sure she was talking about someone else, because the things she said couldn't possibly have been about _the_ Draco Malfoy." A tear ran down her cheek. "And Draco, please don't be offended, but you're a better person now. A person I actually think I could be friends with. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

He stared at her intently. "I know she is. That's why I have to do this," he said in a solemn tone. "If I don't, I'll lose her altogether, he'll destroy her. And if we tried to run like my father wanted, he wouldn't stop looking until he found us and he'd still have her. At least this way I can watch her from across the Great Hall or in Potions. I'll be able to see her smile, hear her laugh and know that she's free. If she and I had never gotten together, Pansy would have never told her parents or mine, so she'd still be at school. Then You Know Who would never have found out about her in the first place. Setting her free is the least I can do for her after everything she's done for me." His voice cracked through the last sentence and Hermione was to him in an instant. She threw her arms around his neck as she cried for her best friend and the man she loved. Draco sat stunned for just a moment before tentatively wrapping his arms around the best friend of the woman he loved more than life itself.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Draco gently pried Hermione's arms from his neck and pushed her back. He stood and offered her a hand up. She took it gratefully and stood next to him. Hermione watched as he reverently placed the pile of mementos behind a large rock, shielding it from view of anyone that didn't know it was there.

"If you want to keep that stuff we'll have to take it with us," said Hermione.

He looked at her curiously. "Why?"

She sighed, trying to find the words to explain it. "Because if you don't, it will disappear."

"You think someone will take it?" asked Draco curiously.

She shook her head. "No, no one would take it. It would just… vanish. Draco, we're getting into something extremely risky. Things are going to be literally different. Every little thing we do affects everyone around us. We're going to be changing yours and Keely's lives drastically, and there's a chance it _won't_ be for the better. You don't know what's going to happen in the future of the past we're going to change. But that aside, to answer your question, if you don't take what you want with you, it will disappear because the reasons for the existence of it all will never have happened. And personal objects can't be in two different dimensions at the same time. If they could, then everything would be double. If you don't take it with you, the past reality will win out, so everything you're holding now would no longer exist in this one. But taking it with you and carrying it throughout this process will protect it from the spell that everyone and everything else will fall under."

He looked at her in astonishment. "How do you know all of that?"

She sighed and sat on a boulder. "In my third year, Professor McGonagall gave me a time turner so I could take extra classes. Along with it she gave me dozens of books on time travel, so I could know exactly how dangerous messing about in time really is. You and I will remember both realities, because we are the time travelers, but everyone else will forget everything but the new one. You will get new memories, Draco, as will I. You will remember the time you spent with Keely, but Keely won't because it technically didn't happen. For example, your first kiss was the night you gave her detention for being out of bed past curfew. We're going to change that. Keely will make it to the kitchens for a snack and get back to Gryffindor tower without any mishaps because you and I are going to cause a diversion, we will lead the past you away from her. With any luck, we won't have to do much more than that, because everything else will kind of snowball. If you don't catch her, she won't get the detention, and you won't make out in Snape's classroom amidst a flood of bubbles." She shot him a mischievous smile. "And everything else that happened as a result of that won't happen either."

Before she could say anymore he cut in. "We're going to have to go back farther than that. By the time I gave her detention, I was already determined to have her, admittedly, my intentions weren't so good then. We'll have to go back to the beginning. The first day of lessons when Lavender and Parvati spread it around the school that she wanted me. That's what first got my attention. But the night she ran me over the first time is what really got me." He got lost in memories of that night. His head had been full of nothing but Keely ever since.

Hermione frowned in thought. "Draco, I don't think I can change that. She dreamed of you that night because Fred secretly charmed the newspaper applications to change whenever Keely went to fill one out. One of his questions was, 'If you could date anyone in the school, who would it be and why?' She put you as a joke, because we figured it was Fred who had charmed them, and we thought putting you as the person would be funny." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm really sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder and went on. "But I can't change that, because in order to do it, I'd have to get my past self out of the way and suggest someone else. That would be way too risky. Unless I could convince Lavender and Parvati not to spread the rumor around…" She stopped in thought suddenly. "I think I could do that… I could stand outside our dormitory door as they come out and obliviate them…"

Draco thought for a moment then nodded as he began to pace. "That's a good idea. If they can't spread it around, I won't hear the rumor and get ideas. But we're also going to have to stop her from crashing into me. That's when I really noticed her as a woman."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Okay, so when was that day exactly, do you remember?"

Draco searched his memories. "I'm not sure. But she was in a hurry for something. I remember she had a piece of parchment clenched in her fist." He snapped his fingers as it came to him. "I think that was the night everyone got their newspaper assignments. She was hurrying, I'm assuming, to tell you she got the job as Honey."

"She told you she was Honey?"

"No, I figured it out when Snape repeated to her something that she had said as Honey."

Hermione's eyes widened as she put it together. "It was _you_! You're the one who sent letters to Keely through Flitwick!"

He smiled and nodded. "Guilty."

"You scared the pants off of us!" she scolded.

Draco chuckled softly. "Sorry," he said, although he didn't sound sorry in the least. He sobered then and said with a heavy heart. "Well, let's get this over with."

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded. She shouldered her bag. "Do you want me to put that stuff back in here, or would you rather not have the reminders?" she said, pointing to the pile of memorabilia on the ground near Draco's feet.

He squatted down and picked them up. "I'd like to keep them. They're the only physical things I'll have left of her." He moved around to Hermione's side and opened up her bag. He arranged everything neatly inside and secured the flap.

Hermione bent to pick up the map and cloak. She folded the cloak over one arm as she put the map in her pocket, she was suddenly glad she had taken it, it was going to come in much more usefully than just to escape the Weasley's and Harry.

Draco pulled the time turner from his pocket and fumbled with the chain. Hermione put a halting hand on his arm before he could put the chain around their necks. She bit her lower lip in hesitation.

"What is it?" asked Draco. "What's wrong?"

She grimaced. "There's something else… It's the most dangerous thing about time traveling. We're going to have to do this as quickly as possible so we can get back to our proper time. If we don't, then _we'll_ disappear…"

Draco stepped back, serious, and folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her to continue. "What are you talking about, Granger?" He studied her as a chill shot up his spine, making the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"Well…" she started. "You know how I said personal belongings can't be in two places at the same time? Well, neither can we…" She paused and took a quick breath before continuing. "I mean, we can for a little while, since our cellular construction is much more complicated than that of say… the quidditch robe or sketch book. But we will disappear if we can't get back to our proper time quickly."

She considered Draco for a moment to determine whether or not he understood what she was telling him. At his confused expression she continued. "For example; in third year when McGonagall gave me a time turner, I used it to do hours over again so I could take more than one lesson in the same time slot. If one of me hadn't disappeared each time I did an hour over again there would be hundreds of me walking around right now."

Comprehension slowly crossed Draco's face. "So what will happen if we disappear?"

"If we disappear, our past selves will be the ones that remain which means neither of us will remember anything that has happened in this reality because it will never have happened."

"So if… _when_," he corrected, "we return to this moment our other selves will be the ones to disappear?" he asked, hoping he was understanding correctly.

"Yes," she confirmed. "When we return to now, our proper time, our past selves will disappear and we will retain all of the memories we have now, plus the new ones we'll get due to our meddling."

"Where will we disappear to?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

Hermione shrugged. "Where do vanished objects go?" she asked in answer. "I'm not sure where we disappear to. All I know is that I want _us_," she gestured in a sweeping motion with one hand to the two of them, "to be the ones who _don't_ disappear. So we need to get back here as quickly as possible."

Draco swallowed hard then nodded. "Yeah, I don't fancy losing all of my memories of Keely." He held up the little hourglass and studied it for a moment. He had no idea why his father hadn't warned him what could happen. Perhaps he didn't know, or perhaps he didn't really care which version of his son remained.

Hermione moved to stand close to Draco as he held the necklace open. He slid it over their heads and handed the hourglass to Hermione. "I really have no idea how to use this thing. I'd probably end up taking us back to Salazar Slytherin's time." He gave her a rueful grin, which she returned.

"Alright. Are you ready?" she asked, shooting him a questioning glance.

He pressed his lips into a tight line and nodded curtly. "I have to be."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay then, let's go," she said as she adjusted the settings on the time turner and spun the wheel.

The world spun, making Draco dizzy. They came to a sudden stop several seconds later and Draco fell to his hands and knees, retching. Hermione bent over him and rubbed her hand understandingly back and forth across his back. "It takes a bit to get used to it. I'm sorry, I should have warned you how disorienting it is at first." She grasped his shoulders when he tried to straighten and helped him stand. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, wiping the back of his right hand across his mouth.

"Good," she said, taking hold of his elbow, pulling him towards the cave exit. "We have to hurry. It's the first day of lessons and we have to get back to Hogwarts so we can get started. And no matter what, we _have_ to stick together! It wouldn't be helpful to get separated."

Draco lowered an eyebrow in question. "Wouldn't it be best if we did separate? We could cover more ground and get more accomplished."

Hermione looked back at him as she continued pulling him along. "Well, yes, we would be able to get more done, but it wouldn't be helpful if when I was looking for you afterwards I found the _wrong_ you. I don't much fancy getting jinxed for approaching you and talking to you as though we were friends." She smiled wryly over her shoulder at him. "And, I think, you wouldn't much fancy it either if you were the one approaching _me_?"

Draco chuckled his agreement as they reached the side of the road. Hermione drew out her wand and held it aloft, summoning their ride back to Hogwarts. "I wish we could _disapparate_. I really don't like the Knight Bus," she sighed as the violent purple vehicle screeched to a stop in front of them. She climbed the steps, handed her fare to Stan and told Ernie Prang where they were headed. She took a seat at the middle of the bus. She watched as Draco came up the aisle and slid into the seat next to her. She smiled to herself once again at the dramatic changes her best friend had wrought in this once enemy. She knew the friendship would have to end once they returned to their proper time, but she knew that she would never be able to harbor the same hatred for him as she had before. She also knew deep down that it would be the same for him.

"So," he started in a low whisper. "How long do we have before we vanish?"

Hermione studied her hands, clasped in her lap, avoiding his gaze. "The amount of time varies. And the reasons it varies, varies as well. With how far we've gone back and what we're doing, we'll have approximately two weeks to change what we need to. If we can't do it within that time, we'll have to return to our time and try to think of something else, I guess."

They braced themselves as the bus came to halt in front of the Hogwarts castle. They stumbled off and looked up the path to the front doors. Draco studied Hermione for a moment. "Approximately?" he asked as she pulled the invisibility cloak out of her back pack and flung it over the two of them. "So we can't be absolutely sure of the two weeks?" he asked apprehensively.

"No, Draco. I'm sorry. I can't be positive how much time we have." She looked shamefaced at not having the answer and frightened at the fact that she couldn't be sure how long it would be before they would fade out of existence. "But if we can stop things before they start we won't need very long." She grabbed his hand and tugged him forward. "Come on. Let's do this."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

They made their way through the castle wrapped in the invisibility cloak in silence. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the halls were still uninhabited. They came to a stop in front of the fat lady. Hermione told Draco to hold onto her shoulder and stepped out from under the cloak. She gave the password after a brief scolding for staying out all night by Gryffindor's guardian portrait and entered with Draco holding tight to her. Before they came into the line of sight by anyone who may happen to be in the common room, Hermione slipped back under the cloak.

"If we're on time, I'll be sitting in the common room watching the sunrise," she whispered quietly. "Lavender and Parvati will be coming down in about ten minutes. Let's hurry!"

Draco nodded and they tiptoed their way through the common room. Hermione was right where she said she'd be. She was staring out the window with a thoughtful, slightly amused look on her face. They came to a sudden halt as Draco jerked her back when they came to the stairs. "I can't go up there!" he whispered nervously.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Why not?"

"Well… Maybe it's different in Gryffindor, but in Slytherin when a male tries to get into the girls' dormitories, the stairs…"

"Oh," she breathed, as comprehension dawned. "Yes, you can. You could even do it in Slytherin. It says so right in _Hogwarts: A History_. As long as the boy is invited by the girl, he can. But if the girl decides she wants the boy gone, he'll be instantly transported back to the Common Room and won't be able to get back up." As if in demonstration Hermione wound her fingers around Draco's and started up the stairs.

"How come nobody knows, then?" he asked, not sure he believed. He knew why _he_ wouldn't know if she was right; he never even opened that particular book. But surely _someone_ besides Hermione had read it. He looked up in trepidation as he cautiously put a foot on the first step, expecting them to flatten into a slide. He let out a relieved breath when the staircase stayed steady and he was able to follow her up, eager to catch a glimpse of Keely. Hermione turned to him when they reached the landing and put her forefinger to her lips in a gesture for him to be quiet. They continued down the hall and came to a stop in front of what he assumed was her room.

She put her ear to the door to listen then straightened. "They're coming," she whispered urgently as she moved back a step.

Draco heard them, too. Lavender and Parvati were emerged in hushed sniggers.

"Keely seems to be having a nice dream," one of them giggled.

"Are you sure it's not a nightmare?" asked the other in quiet mirth. "It _is_ after all about _Draco Malfoy…_"

The first one sighed loudly in a swoon. "Yes, he is a complete arse, but did you see him at the feast last night? The summer was _definitely_ kind to him! It was _not_ a nightmare. Besides, didn't you see the smile on her face?"

More giggling commenced along with footsteps towards the door. Draco felt his cheeks burn slightly at the conversation of the two gossip hounds. Hermione readied her wand and as the door opened she pointed it at them and whispered, "_Obliviate_!" Their faces went suddenly blank. Hermione quickly put new thoughts into their minds and sent them on their way, oblivious to Keely's dream.

Draco craned his neck to see his girlfriend lying contentedly on her bed, asleep. His breath caught in his throat as she murmured his name. He took a quick step towards the still open door, wanting more than anything to go to her.

Hermione pulled him back and shook her head sadly. "Draco, you can't… You have to stay away from her."

He looked at Hermione defiantly. "I'm going in there, Hermione. There's no one else around and I won't wake her up. I just want to see her, that's all." He broke free from Hermione's grasp and entered the tidy little room.

Hermione followed quickly so she could stay under the cloak with him. She couldn't bring herself to try harder to stop him. And if the truth be known, she wanted to see her, too. She hadn't seen Keely in what seemed like years and she yearned to see her best friend's face.

Draco knelt at the side of Keely's bed, transfixed at the sight of her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sleeping girl. Her lips were indeed curled up in a slight smile. He wanted so badly to kiss her.

"Mmm… Draco," she mumbled again.

He felt his face go pink again, but couldn't help the smile that sprang to his own lips at the sound of his name being called in her passionate dream. He wanted more than anything to gather her into his arms and turn her dream to reality. He found himself leaning closer to her, lost in his longing. Hermione's tug on his arm brought him back to his senses and he straightened.

"Draco, you can't," insisted Hermione. "You're here to make sure your relationship with her never starts! Not to start it sooner!"

Draco yanked his arm from her grip and flung the cloak off. He glared at her. "Like Hell, Hermione. I'm not going to wake her up! It's just…" He let his sentence trail off as he focused his attention to Keely. He reached tentatively down and brushed her cheek in the way that was his to her alone. Her satiny skin made the back of his finger tingle in warm familiarity. He could resist no longer. He bent and placed a soft kiss to her upturned lips.

Keely's eyes fluttered open.

Hermione gasped loudly and threw the cloak back over Draco's head. She frantically pulled on his arm. He reluctantly let her lead him backwards as Keely smiled dreamily.

Keely looked around the room in a dream haze. Her dream had been incredibly realistic. She gently traced her lips. She smiled again. It felt as though she really had just been kissed- she shook her head to clear it- by _Draco Malfoy_. She shuddered at the thought. It had to have been because of that confounded application! She cursed her luck at the night before, at not being able to catch McGonagall and retrieve the charmed application. She sighed heavily and sat up, stretching as she lowered her feet to the cold ground. She stood, scratching her head and walked slowly to her wardrobe and pulled out a clean uniform.

Hermione put her hands over Draco's eyes as Keely took off her pajamas. He pried her hands from his face and glared disparagingly at her. But to Hermione's pleased surprise, he kept his focus averted as Keely dressed.

Keely stood at the window in her room and stared over the Forbidden Forest. Forbidden… That's what Draco Malfoy was. She shook her head again. She was still tired. That's all this was about. Her mind was fuddled because she hadn't slept well. She woke up nearly a dozen times in the night, thinking about the stupid, STUPID application. And then… she sighed and leaned against the wall, still staring at the beautiful forest… her dreams had turned to Draco. She wondered briefly if he was as good a kisser in real life as he was in her dreams. Were his lips really that soft? She growled loudly and tilted her head to one side, pounding on her temple as though she had water stuck in her ear that she was trying to dislodge. "Stop thinking about him, Keely!" she commanded herself. "You don't like Draco. You don't! He's a horrible, pigheaded, arrogant, holier-than-thou, arse! He would laugh in your face after he pushed you down and stomped on you!" She growled again and cursed whoever charmed her application.

Draco listened silently, his mind a whirl. Is that what she really thought about him? He nodded. In the beginning, yes, she had thought that of him because it was true. All of it. He looked down at Hermione who was watching him, apparently gauging his reaction to Keely's words. He shrugged and turned his attention back to Keely. He wished they could leave, but the door was closed. They would have to stay in the room until Keely left.

They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later Keely brushed her hair and took a deep breath, gathering herself before facing the day.

Draco and Hermione followed her downstairs.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione's past self cheerfully. She looked at her friend and pressed her lips together tightly to keep herself from smiling at the look Keely was giving her. "Rough night?" she asked.

Hermione grasped Draco's arm tightly in anticipation. This would tell whether or not the first goal in their plan had worked.

"You could say that," grumbled Keely.

"That was some dream you had last night, eh?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What are you talking about?" asked Keely, horrified. How could Hermione know what she had dreamed?

Hermione giggled. "Oh, you know." Hermione waved a hand airily.

"My, you had better tell me what in the world you are talking about."

"I'll just say this… If Parvati and Lavender heard you, you just gave them something juicy to gossip about. I thought that you were joking when you said that you wanted to go around with Malfoy." She couldn't hold it in any longer and her laughter bubbled over.

Color drained from Keely's naturally pale complexion, turning it paper white. "My… what did I say?"

"Not much. Only his name," she giggled. "And it wasn't Malfoy. It was _Draco_. And it wasn't only once. You kept saying it, and not angrily, if you know what I mean." She bounced her eyebrows seductively.

Keely groaned and sank into the chair next to her friend. "Are you sure those little tramps didn't hear me?"

Hermione was trying desperately to hide her smile as she attempted to reassure her friend. "I can't be sure, but I'm fairly positive they would have been shouting it to everyone had they done. In fact…" she said, "They looked as though someone had confunded them or something. They had an unusually blank look to them this morning. They just said hello then went down to breakfast, there was no gossip whatsoever. It was strange."

Keely sighed in relief. She got to her feet and held her hands down to her friend. "Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving!"

Under the cloak, Hermione beamed at Draco and bounced up and down excitedly. She had done it! No one but herself and Draco would know about Keely's dream, so no one would spread it around the school.

Hermione pulled Draco into a corner as her past self and Keely left Gryffindor tower. "It worked!" she squealed. "I remember the first time I had that conversation with Keely. Parvati and Lavender came down the stairs giggling and talking all about it and saying how they couldn't wait to tell whoever they came across." They went stiff as they heard voices coming down the stairs from the boys' dormitories.

"I'm telling you, Ron. They're gone! I looked everywhere. I can't find the cloak or the map. Someone stole them!" Harry looked frantic.

"I'm sure they'll turn up, mate. Maybe Fred and George know where they are."

Harry let out a heavy breath. "Maybe," he said with no conviction whatsoever. "But I had them both just last night before bed. I was studying the map before I went to sleep and put it under my pillow where I always put it! _How_ could it just disappear like that?" He looked slightly worried and more than a little angry. If that map fell into the wrong hands… and combined with the cloak… He hoped with everything he had that whoever took them did not have malicious intent.

Ron was murmuring something as he headed towards the exit. Harry started to follow, but stopped at a movement from the corner of his eye.

Hermione held her breath, her grip on Draco's arm took on a vice-like quality as Harry stared right at them.

Ron stepped to Harry's side and peered in the direction his friend was staring, trying to see whatever it was Harry was seeing. "What are you looking at?" he asked, obviously seeing nothing but the corner.

Harry shook his head, but started toward the corner, his hand outstretched, feeling back and forth in front of himself.

Hermione gave a little squeak of worry and tugged Draco back up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "I have to get them out of here!" She flung herself out from under the cloak and bounded back into the common room. She hoped desperately that Draco would follow her.

"Good morning," she said breathlessly. "What are you two up to?" She cringed. She sounded guilty to her own ears. She desperately hoped they didn't notice.

Ron seemed not to have noticed but Harry studied her curiously. "Uh, nothing," said Harry suspiciously. "But have you by chance seen my map and cloak? They seemed to have disappeared."

"You don't say," Hermione acknowledged, glancing around the common room, trying to spot the missing objects. "I can't say that I've seen them. Sorry." She put her hands on her hips, still looking around, avoiding their gaze.

Harry narrowed his eyes warily. "Is everything alright, Hermione?" he asked carefully, hoping she wasn't about to burst into tears. She was acting much too cheerful and he could tell it wasn't genuine. He stepped forward and reached to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione stepped back, avoiding his touch. "Oh, yes," she said airily. "Everything's just fine." She was speaking much too quickly. She took a deep breath and forced her words more slowly. "Who's hungry? I for one am starving!" She took hold of Ron's hand and pulled him out through the portrait hole. She looked back, grateful to see Harry climb through after them.

"Where's Keely?" Harry asked, still unable to dispel his misgivings at Hermione's behavior.

"She's down at breakfast already. I told her I'd meet her in the Great Hall," she invented, still tugging them away from Gryffindor Tower.

Halfway to their destination Hermione pulled them all to a stop. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I forgot something. You two go on ahead and I'll meet you there." She dropped Ron's hand and practically flew back up the stairs.

Once out of sight she stepped behind a suit of armor. "Draco?" she called quietly. "Where are you?" When there was no answer she pulled Harry's map from her pocket, pointed her wand at it and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She searched it for Draco's name. She spotted it twice. One was just down the hall, walking towards her while the other was just entering the Great Hall. "Good," she thought. She stepped out confidently. "Oh, Draco, there you are. We need to…"

At his vicious glare, she realized her mistake. She was going to murder the git when she caught up to him.

"Did I give you permission to use my name, you filthy mudblood! Now get out of my way before you contaminate all of the good air," he snarled before pushing roughly past her.

She cursed him. As she started back down the stairs she took a last look at the map to make sure the coast was clear then folded it up and put it back in her pocket. She turned a corner and came up short at the sight of herself and Keely giggling as they hurried down the hall. She stepped behind a stone gargoyle to hide.

"You're right, My. The gossip twins look like zombies today. Did you see the look on Lavender's face when McGonagall handed her her lesson schedule?" Keely laughed merrily in remembrance. "She looked like she didn't know who she was, let alone where she was and what she was supposed to do with her schedule. And Parvati was just as bad."

Hermione practically held her breath as she watched herself and Keely pass by. She pulled the map from her pocket again to make sure Draco was still in the Great Hall. She groaned inwardly. One of Draco's dots was in the boys' bathroom, the other was heading towards the dungeons. "Draco Malfoy…" she intoned his name as a curse, "I'm going to _throttle_ you when I find the you that doesn't hate me!" she hissed. She _needed_ the invisibility cloak. She couldn't spend her time lurking behind gargoyles and suits of armor. Not if she wanted to accomplish their objective. She checked the map again to make sure no one was around and stepped cautiously out of her hiding place.

She dashed down the corridor, pausing in each little alcove to look at the map to ensure she wouldn't be caught. She thought amusedly for a moment that she should be wearing a black latex jumpsuit and the theme song from the film _Mission: Impossible_ that she saw with her parents at the cinema in July should be playing in the background. "Eat your heart out, Tom," she whispered to no one, "You thought _your_ mission was impossible? Discovering moles in the CIA is _nothing_ to this!" She glanced at her watch. Lessons would be starting in fifteen minutes. If she could stay hidden until then, she'd have a much better chance at finding the right Draco, for the other one would surely be sitting in class. She snuck into a girls' bathroom and shut herself in a stall to wait.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Hermione sighed in relief when the bell rang for lessons to begin. She once more studied Harry's map. "Draco Malfoy, I'm going to murder you!" she breathed angrily. One of Draco's dots was assumedly in the correct place… in Professor Flitwick's classroom for his Charms lesson. The other was… right behind Keely in Transfiguration. "I told you to stay away from her! You're not making this easier for any of us!"

She ran a hand through her bushy hair and sighing, exited the stall. She stopped in front of a sink to wash her face in an attempted to rinse away her frustrations. She looked in the mirror. "What have you gotten yourself into, Hermione?" she asked herself accusingly. She shook out her misgivings and straightened, holding her head high. She walked to the exit and took a deep breath, whispering, "You can do this, Hermione," in encouragement. She glanced at the trusted map to be sure the way was clear and strode into the hall.

She stopped outside Professor McGonagall's classroom and slid behind the suit of armor in the alcove just to the left of the door. She held her breath at the tell-tale sounds of the pesky poltergeist, Peeves, coming down the hall. She closed her eyes tightly as his cackling came closer, as if she were a child with the notion, "if I can't see you, then you can't see me!" She let out her breath when she could no longer hear him. She counted to ten and opened her eyes.

"Boo!" cried Peeves, his face only inches from Hermione's. At her frightened scream the poltergeist cackled madly. "Oooh, little Miss Smartypants is skiving! Hahahaha!" He bounced up and down in front of her.

She tried desperately to shush him. "Peeves!" she said in a frantic whisper, "Please, be quiet! You don't understand! Shhh!"

He would hear none of it. "Granger! Granger is in the hall! Weeeee! Hehehehe! Granger is skiving!" He flew to the ceiling and in an expert display, turned a double back-flip and fell down in dive formation back to eye level. He blew an uncomplimentary raspberry in Hermione's face, cackled merrily once again and bounced down the hall like an out-of-control rubber ball as the door to the Transfiguration room opened.

Draco flung the cloak over Hermione mere seconds before Professor McGonagall's face appeared.

"What is the meaning of this, Peeves! Granger is sitting in her seat at this very moment…" her voice trailed off as she looked up and down the hall for the pestering Peeves. When she saw the hallway was empty she shook her head in exasperation and shrank back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione was breathing heavily at her close call. She took hold of Draco's wrist as though letting go would mean instant death. She dragged him into an empty classroom, threw the cloak off of the two of them and began pounding his chest with as much force as she could muster. "Why did you leave me! You complete effing arse, Draco Malfoy! I told you we needed to stay together!" She continued hitting him. "You stupid, arrogant, good for nothing…" she searched for a word strong enough for what she was feeling and came up short. "Do you have any idea what I just went through?" Draco's eyes were widened in shock and he held his hands up in surrender of her battery and backed away, apologizing as he went. Hermione didn't hear him as she matched him step for step in her unyielding tirade, throwing at him every insult she could think of, still throwing her fists at his chest.

Draco backed up until he was stopped by a wall. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or be scared of her outburst. He grabbed her fists as they hit him one last time. She glared at him ferociously and huffed out an angry breath. "Finished?" he asked. "Can I explain now?" He wasn't quite able to keep the smirk from his voice. It infuriated her even further. She yanked her hands out of his grasp and folded them tightly across her chest. She turned her back on him, too indignant to speak.

Draco started tentatively, "I think you must have forgotten…" he stopped midsentence when he realized his train of explanation was putting the blame on her. He knew from experience that when a girl was already upset with him, trying to transfer the blame to her, whether or not it truly was her fault, was _not_ a good way to settle matters, and while usually he stood his ground, this time he needed her to calm down and see reason, so he changed his tactic in an effort to keep her calm. "I think I must not have been listening properly when you were explaining to me about getting into the girls' dormitories, because I didn't hear the part where you told me that I couldn't be up there without the one who invited me…"

Hermione started to turn. "Oh," she said in a small voice. He noticed her ears turning red in embarrassment.

"Because…" he continued, "No sooner had you left me than I found myself all of a sudden in my own dormitory in Slytherin." He was finding the whole thing rather hilarious, and was trying desperately to keep his amused smirk in check.

Hermione faced him now, her cheeks flushed. She studied her shoes intently. She glanced up at him shyly. "I did forget to mention that bit, didn't I," she said sheepishly. "Everything just happened so quickly that I forgot." She lifted her gaze to meet his. "I'm sorry for that." She shrugged, feeling abashed, "And I'm dreadfully sorry for trying to beat you to a pulp."

"So…" he went on, disregarding her apology, "I decided to go to the Great Hall. When you weren't there, I thought the best place to go would be your first hour lesson. I followed Potter and the Weasel when neither you nor Keely were in the Great Hall. I figured you would think I'd be wherever Keely was and look for me there. And…" he shot her a crooked grin, "I was right. Then when I heard Peeves out in the hall shouting on about you I rushed to the door before McGonagall and when she opened it I rushed out to cover you before anyone could see."

Deflated, Hermione let out a heavy sigh as though releasing with it any last trace of the anger she had felt for Draco over the last forty minutes.

"So…" Draco said, ready to get going with what they needed to do. "What's next?"

"Well," said Hermione, trying to remember what Keely's next 'Draco moment' was. "I think we can just take it easy until Potions. That's where Keely got detention for throwing bubble gum into your potion. Although I don't know if that will happen now. We've already accomplished a lot by just stopping Lavender and Parvati…"

"Wait, wait, wait," interrupted Draco, his eyes wide with surprise. "That was Keely?"

Hermione looked at him curiously. "Of course it was Keely. You don't honestly think she would just sit by after _you_ ruined hers, did you?"

"What are you talking about, Hermione? I never did anything to her potion."

Hermione considered him for a moment, trying to decipher whether or not he was lying. He really had no reason to lie about this. "You didn't?" she asked. She put a finger to her mouth and pulled gently at her bottom lip in thought. "Who was it, then?" she mused, more to herself than to Draco.

"No idea," answered Draco, "But we can find out.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Draco and Hermione, invisible, joined the queue to Potions. Draco casually sidled over to Keely's side. Hermione shot a disapproving glance at him, but followed nonetheless, as trying to stop him would no doubt give away their position.

Keely exchanged playful banter with her Gryffindor friends. Draco reveled in the sight of her smile and the sound of her laugh. Then a gut wrenching jealousy gripped him as Harry leaned close to her, whispering something he couldn't hear in her ear. She looked at her friend disbelief. "What?" she cried. She lifted her head and laughed merrily, her crystalline violet eyes sparkling in amusement.

Draco wanted to beat Potter for looking at her so longingly. He sniffed in derision as he remembered Keely's denial that Harry's interest in her was anything but friendly. He could practically smell the desire washing over the git. Draco balled his fists, his lips in a tight line. Hermione tugged on his sleeve and gave him a warning look. He ignored her, and moved closer to the girl he so desperately loved. A sixth year Slytherin hurried past the queue on the way to her own lesson, stirring the air around the group.

Draco noticed as Keely lifted her nose and sniffed the air. A dreamy smile crossed her lips. She elbowed her best friend lightly. The past Hermione turned away from Ron and gave her full attention to Keely. "What is it?" she inquired.

Keely took another deep breath through her nose. "Do you smell that?" She waited as Hermione sniffed.

"I think so," Hermione said, unsure. "It smells good. What is it?"

"I have no idea. But I love it!" She sniffed around, trying to find the source. "It's kind of like a mid-summer storm. And… Peppermint?"

Under the cloak, Hermione grasped Draco's wrist and pulled him further back in the line. "What?" he mouthed, confused at the sudden departure.

"It's you!" she whispered loudly.

"What?" he asked again. "Me?"

She nodded frantically as she continued pulling him. They watched as Keely kept searching for the source of the scent. She stopped short as she approached the past Draco, who sneered at her.

"What's your problem, Chambers?" he asked arrogantly.

"Absolutely nothing, except your scent! I can smell you a mile away," she explained as she started back to her friends, a blush creeping into her cheeks. They all stared curiously as she rejoined their group.

Professor Snape opened the door, allowing the gathered students to enter. Draco and Hermione followed close behind and snuck inside just before Snape closed the door. They made their way quietly to an out of the way corner. It wouldn't do to have someone run over them. "Keep an eye out for whoever it was that ruined Keely's potion," instructed Hermione.

Draco nodded, his eyes roving the room. It was nearly half way into the lesson when they spotted what had happened. Goyle was chopping his elm root a little too exuberantly and a rather large chunk ricocheted from the knife blade and flew into the cauldron of the student sitting directly in front of them… Keely's cauldron.

At that moment Snape reached her station. He peeked into her cauldron and sniffed, "I'm disappointed, Miss Chambers. I've come to expect better from you."

"But, Sir, someone just threw something into my cauldron. It was blue, I swea. . ."

"No excuses, Miss Chambers."

"But. . ."

"Shall I say. . . five points from Gryffindor?" asked Snape coolly.

"Bu. . ." Keely started to argue, but found Hermione's hand over her mouth. She sighed and looked over her shoulder to see if she could find the culprit. Behind her, she could hear Crabbe and Goyle arguing.

"Mine is nowhere near blue," complained Goyle, squinting at the instructions.

"Neither is mine. You put in the elm root?" asked Crabbe dumbly.

"Of course I did. What I had of it. Half of it disappeared when I was chopping it. It always seems to do that," said Goyle, scratching his head like an ape.

Keely rolled her eyes at the stupidity of Malfoy's cronies and kept looking. Next to Crabbe and Goyle, Draco was too involved in his own potion for it to be entirely genuine, she thought. Keely noted Snape's whereabouts and reached under the table to pick some old chewing gum from the underside. With one more quick glance at Snape and a look over her shoulder to gauge her aim, she nonchalantly tossed the hardened gum over her shoulder. She smiled to herself as she heard Draco cuss under his breath.

In the corner Hermione was trying desperately to contain her giggles, "Go Keely!" she whispered. She glanced at Draco who was staring at Keely in wonder.

"Nice shot," he breathed. He remembered how angry he had been at that time, wondering who had done it, but looking on it now, he couldn't help but smile. But not for the reason Hermione was smiling. She was smiling because it was rather amusing, but he, himself was smiling because it was becoming more and more apparent to him that he was already occupying a decent amount of Keely's thoughts.

Draco and Hermione waited after the bell rang and listened as Snape gave Keely detention then followed her out the room. Instead of following her to the Great Hall for lunch, they decided to go check out the room Dobby had told them about.

They stood in front of the portrait of the dancing trolls, staring at the blank space of wall before them. "Okay," breathed Hermione. "Dobby said we have to walk past this stretch of wall three times while telling it what we need." She looked up at her Slytherin friend and asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded and said, "Let's see if it works."

Together they strode purposely up and down the hall chanting, "We need a place to stay." After the third pass they stopped and stared at the large door in front of them.

Hermione beamed. "It worked!" she cried triumphantly. "Let's take a look."

Draco looked rather pleased as well. They pushed the door open and gasped in unison. They stepped into a brightly lit, spacious room and removed the cloak. Hermione draped it over her arm until a coat rack appeared at her side. She hung up the cloak and took in her surroundings. There were two doors, opposite each other, in each wall to the side of the entrance. There was a large, over-stuffed beige sofa in the center of the main room with two matching arm chairs next to it forming a semi circle. On a coffee table in front of the sofa sat a large box with the words 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes,' printed on the side.

Hermione approached it cautiously, looking around for the twins. She looked anxiously at Draco. "You don't think they're here, do you?" she asked in a small voice.

Draco moved his head from side to side, also taking in the surroundings. "I don't think so," he said, not sounding too sure.

Hermione pulled out her wand and waving it in front of her said, _"homenum revelio."_ She waited for a moment and sighed in relief. "We're alone." She plopped onto the plush sofa and groaned. "This feels so good. I haven't really sat down since we left the cave last night."

Draco was still wandering around. He came to one of the doors. "What do you suppose is in here?" He opened the door and stared in fascination. "Hermione," he called. "I think this is your room." It looked like her room in Gryffindor tower, only smaller, complete with a four poster bed with Gryffindor hangings on the walls, a small nightstand to the side of the bed holding a small golden framed photo of her and Keely laughing together. "Hermione?" He turned around when there was no answer. Hermione was fast asleep on the sofa in a rather uncomfortable-looking position. He returned to her side and stared down at her, intending to shake her awake and show her to her room. He reached a hand down to do so, but stopped. She appeared so peaceful and he couldn't bring himself to wake her, so he bent down and gathered her into his arms to carry her to her bed.

He closed the door gently behind him and strode to the door in the other wall. He opened it and grinned. It looked nearly identical to Hermione's room. The only thing different was that it was decorated in silver and green rather than red and gold. And instead of the photo of his parents that occupied his dormitory in the dungeons, there was one of Keely and him bordered by an intricate silver frame. She was on his back piggyback style, her arms wrapped tightly across his shoulders. He watched as Keely bent again and again to kiss his neck while he grinned like the Cheshire cat. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the precious memory to study it. He desperately wished he had more because he knew there would be no new photos of the two of them together, and he wanted to keep a memento of every moment of the two of them that had already passed. He gently sat the frame back on the night stand and opened the drawer. A book was lying inside. He took it out, turning it over to find a title. There was none. He opened it and his jaw fell open. It was a photo album. He thumbed through the pages. Every picture was a captured moment from his and Keely's time together. There were times at Hogwarts and… he choked out a sob… and there were times from Malfoy Manor. He wondered how the photos had come to be, for he knew that no one had taken them. He turned to one of only Keely. She was sitting on her bed in Malfoy Manor. Her back was against the wall, her knees hugged tightly against her chest. Her face was buried and she was rocking back and forth. His heart twisted painfully as he remembered that moment. That was the moment that led him to this place and time. The moment he vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to free her.

He stood abruptly and let out a tortured bellow. He threw the book against the wall and began throwing everything that wasn't fastened to the floor in a rage. Keely was the only good thing in his life. Sure he had money, but what good is that really? He had never been happy before Keely came into his life. He had thought he was, but looking back now he knew better. When he watched his past self tormenting people, people who had done him no wrong, he wanted to go over and punch himself in the nose. Keely changed him on a soul deep level. How could he give her up? She made him better, she brought him true happiness. He would give up his family's entire fortune if he could just keep her. He would give up his magic and live as a Muggle if only he could keep her. She was all he needed. He continued kicking his furniture and throwing what he could. He walked to a wall and pounded on it with both fists again and again.

He didn't hear Hermione enter his room. She placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and flinched out of reach as he flung out his arm at her in reflex. "Draco?" she asked softly.

He leaned his back against the wall, breathing heavily and slid down it to a sitting position. Hermione lowered herself to her knees beside him, placing a friendly hand on his leg. He lifted a tear-stained face to her and cried, "I can't do this Hermione, I can't! I need her. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe we could just go back to our time now and I can figure out a way to get her out without changing the past. We could run away together. I'll take her to America or Australia. Hell, I'll take her to Antarctica. As long as I have her nothing else matters! We can hide from You-Know-Who. She'll be safe! I'll keep her safe."

Hermione let out a sad sigh. "Oh, Draco." Her face fell as she watched his heart breaking all over again. She thought it was bad in the cave, but that had been nothing compared to this desperation. "We can't go back now."

Draco was shaking his head in denial. "No, we have to."

She shook his shoulders gently. "Draco, listen to me! You already thought of all that, remember? You thought through every other possibility. If you run, Voldemort will never stop looking. You and Keely will be looking over your shoulders and jumping at every little shadow for the rest of your lives! What kind of life would that be? Do you want that for her? A life of hiding? A life of fear?" She looked into his eyes intently. "Besides that, Draco, we already _have_ changed the past. Our only choice now is to keep going forward."

"I can't let her go. I just can't! There has to be a way. I know it! I overlooked something before!" he said urgently, ignoring Hermione. He got to his feet and began pacing the room. "There has to be somewhere safe where we could hide. Somewhere he would never find us."

Hermione still sat hunched, watching sadly as Draco paced through the rubble in his room. The corner of a shiny golden-colored book under a pile of bedclothes caught her attention and she reached her hand out to take it. Averting her attentions from Draco's ramblings she fingered the title and mouthed, _H.J.G. and D.M.'s Guide to a Mission in Time: By Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione let out a shriek and shot to her feet. "Draco!" She rushed to his side and pushed the book inches in front of his face. "Read this!" She jabbed the title with her finger. "Read this!" she demanded again.

He looked at her, pulling the book down to a more readable distance. He scanned the cover of the book, his eyes widening in shock. "H.J.G. and D.M.? Hermione, what's your middle name?" he asked, not daring to believe.

"Jean," she stated. "What's yours?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't have one," he answered, swallowing hard. "Where did you get this, Hermione?" he asked, turning the brightly colored book over in his hands.

She pointed to the pile of bedclothes. "Just there. I saw the corner of it poking out from under the sheets."

His expression was confused. "But there was nothing on the floor or on my bed when I threw them there. Are you sure that's where you found it?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure." She took the book from him and walked out of the destroyed living quarters and into the center room, focused on nothing but the book in her hands. She sat on the sofa and opened the book again.

"Do you think those are our initials?" asked Draco, taking a seat beside her.

"Yes, I do," she said with a mixture of confidence and awe.

"But," Draco started, confused on how it could be possible. "How did he know?"

Hermione turned her attention from the book and looked at Draco. With a small smile and a shrug she said, "He's Dumbledore." She focused once more on the written treasure in her hands and almost as though she were afraid it would explode she opened it and began reading.

_I must start out by offering a warning about meddling in time, but I'm sure you already know that. Isn't that right, my dear Miss Granger? And also, seeing as how there is not much I can do about that now I thought I would express to you what I know and what might be a help to you. As well, I admire your courage and am ever so pleased that you two could get past your biases and work together as_ friends.

_By now, my boy, you are no doubt having second thoughts about what you are giving up. So I thought I would copy down this poem written by a lovely witch I met while on holiday in America. You are an intelligent young man and I'll leave the interpreting up to you._

_Dear little bird once wild and free,_  
_Now in my hand is where you shall be._  
_I'll keep you safe from all evil and harm_  
_I'll hide you away; keep you under my arm._

_No one shall hurt you, on that you've my word_  
_I know you will love me, my dear little bird._  
_You'll be showered with gifts and affection abound_  
_The queen of my home is how you'll be crowned._

_I love you so dearly, you make me complete,_  
_When it comes to you I'll never mistreat._  
_Your joy and your pureness, that's what I admire_  
_I will provide for you all that you ever require._

_I watch with concern as your songs slowly fade._  
_Oh how I miss the music you made,_  
_Outside in the trees or perched on my sill_  
_You'd sing and I'd listen. Oh what a thrill!_

_I fell in love with you, dear little bird_  
_And you loved me too, for our hearts had been stirred._  
_But something has happened and I've not a clue_  
_What made you so sad? Oh what did I do!_

_I pampered and coddled, gave you all you could need,_  
_Please sing for me, bird, I'll beg and I'll plead._  
_Your music was wondrous your soul was so sweet,_  
_But now all you do is hide and retreat._

_I sit and I watch as you tremble with fear._  
_My heart, it is breaking for the love I hold dear._  
_For I now know what it is I must do_  
_Though it kills me to do it, I'll do it for you._

_I'll gather you close, little bird, one last time_  
_For keeping you locked up should be considered a crime._  
_A cage is no place for a wild bird to be_  
_So I'll open the window and let you fly free._

_I sit and I stare as you take to the sky_  
_Then I watch as you perch on a tree limb nearby._  
_Your music once hampered now reaches my ear_  
_I reach up and wipe at a bittersweet tear._

_It's been said, if you love something you should let it go free_  
_And if it comes back, it was all meant to be._  
_I sit at my window each day, just to see_  
_If I'll find you winging your way back to me._

_Seasons passed and I watched as you soared through the sky,_  
_Thinking I'd lost you, feeling I'd die._  
_Then one morning I woke to your beautiful song_  
_you were perched at my sill, like you'd been there all along._

_I opened the window, you flew to my ear_  
_In it you whispered, "Be of good cheer._  
_For I love you, my dear one, it's always been so_  
_And after I left, all that love did, was grow._

_The songs in the sky that I sang were for you_  
_Every last one, I was sure that you knew._  
_But you can't buy me with baubles or any such things_  
_I need to be able to stretch out my wings._

_I'll love you forever and your bride I will be_  
_if you give me my freedom and let me be me."_  
_"Oh, I promise," I said, "I give you my word_  
_You'll always be free to soar as a bird."_

_By DRC_

Hermione's eyes glistened as she reached the end. She then waited and studied Draco's face as he finished. He looked up at her as the poem concluded and he sighed dejectedly. "I have to let her go. I know I do. I just don't know how I will do it. But this poem is right. I can't keep Keely locked up. I'll just have to be content to watch her be happy and free."

"Draco," she said, her voice full of kindness. "That's not all the poem said. She went back to him."

Draco shook his head in defeat. "It's just a poem, Hermione. A fairy tale. My life isn't like that. I won't be able to get her back. Ever!"

"You don't know that. How can you? And why in the world would Dumbledore put in a poem about a happily ever after if he was sure you couldn't have it? He put that poem in to tell you there's still hope for you and Keely! Don't you see, Draco. We're fixing things now so they can be better later! You and Keely share a special love. Anyone that ever saw the two of you together could see it. At least anyone can who can get over the whole 'Ooooh, it's a Slytherin/Gryffindor' thing. It just wasn't the right time before. But if we can do this, it _will_ be the right time for the two of you in the future!" Her eyes were bright and wide with the confidence that she was right.

"Maybe," he said with no real conviction. He pulled the box labeled "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" toward him and reached inside without really paying attention to what he was doing.

Hermione grabbed his arm like a striking snake. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she warned.

He looked at her curiously and as he pulled his arm back he asked, "Why not?"

"Because," she answered, releasing her grip. "I've spent many of my holidays at the Burrow with Fred and George. You do _not_ want to blindly reach into _anything_ that has their name on it."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Are you hungry?" asked Draco as he reached for the invisibility cloak. "I'm going to the kitchens and I could get something for you." He had tried to read Dumbledore's book with her, but she was a much faster reader than he and she kept forgetting that he was trying to read it, too. She kept turning the page before he was finished and as a result he would miss the last paragraph or so of each page. With a sigh he had stood, deciding that he would let her finish it then have his turn.

"Sure," she said waving a hand airily, her eyes never leaving the book and not really paying attention to what she was agreeing to.

"Right," he said with a roll of his eyes. He hesitated before opening the door. He knew she had a way telling where certain people were. It was some sort of map, he was sure. She tried to be sneaky about it whenever she was with him, but he had taken notice that she always managed to take hallways with the least amount of people. He glanced back to her, still completely engrossed in her reading. A plan crept into his mind, a plan that he used to use on his mother. When he was a child he would ask his mother for things while her mind was otherwise occupied or when she was half asleep. He could get anything he wanted when he asked during those times. He cleared his throat. There wasn't even a flicker of acknowledgment in Hermione. "Say, Hermione," he started carefully in the nonchalant tone he'd used with his mother.

"Hmm?" she answered, her nose still in the book.

"I've noticed you seem to know right where people are in the castle. Could you tell me how you do it?"

"The map," she said as though she were in a trance.

"Right," he said as though he'd known but had had a momentary lapse of memory. "And where is the map?" he asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

Hermione waved her hand airily, eyes still locked on the words she was reading. "It's on my bed," she said in an offhand tone.

Draco smiled inwardly and entered the red and gold room. In the middle of Hermione's bed lay an old piece of parchment and nothing else. He picked up the aged paper and unfolded it. It was blank. He sighed in disappointment. He knew it had been too easy. The map had to be spelled. He took it out into the main room. Hermione was still taking no notice of him. He decided to take the chance. "I've forgotten how to make it work. Could you help me?"

"Just point your wand and say, "I solemnly swear…"" she stopped, coming fully aware. She looked up at him in suspicion. "Draco, what are you doing?" She noticed then, the parchment he had in his hands. She stood abruptly, putting the book down on the coffee table as she did so. She strode purposefully towards Draco and snatched at the map. He raised it out of her reach.

"I already know it's a map, Hermione. I've suspected it for a while now," he said, grinning.

"Draco, give me the map," she said in faux calmness.

"I will," he replied in the same tone. "As soon as I'm back from the kitchens. Just tell me how it works."

Hermione again made a snatch for the map. "Give it to me!" she cried, dropping her nonchalant tone. Draco danced backwards, waving it above his head.

"I don't think I will," he teased, a conniving smirk on his face. "I think I'll take it to Snape right now... Unless..." he paused for effect. "You tell me how to work it and let me take it to the kitchens. If you do that, I'll give you my word I'll not say a thing about it to anyone... Ever."

Hermione stood back and studied the man she had loathed for nearly five years. A lot had changed in the past weeks, but she still wasn't convinced she could entirely trust him. She sighed wearily. "I can't," she admitted. "Harry would throttle me."

"He'll never know. I swear it!" Draco promised. Now it was his turn to sigh. "Look," he started. "I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me, but I promise you I'll give this back. I just want to see how it works and give it a try."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "You don't want it because you want to spy on Keely, do you?" she asked. "Because you know that isn't safe!" she lectured.

"No, I honestly just wanted to take it to the kitchens."

"Swear you'll give it back as soon as you return?"

"Cross my heart," he said, miming crossing his heart with his finger.

"Give it here," she said, relenting. Then in a stern voice she added, "But if you break this trust, Draco Malfoy, I will curse you into oblivion and you will regret the day you were conceived!" Draco smiled and handed her the map. She pointed her wand at it and said confidently, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Reluctantly she handed it back to him. She stiffened then added, "To turn it off you have to point your wand at it and say, 'Mischief managed'. That's very important, because if you don't do it, anyone can read it."

"I won't let you down, Hermione," he promised with a grin. 'No wonder Potter never gets caught doing anything wrong! With this map and his invisibility cloak, he could go anywhere and do anything he wanted!' Briefly he thought about not giving it back, the cloak and the map, but quickly disregarded the errant thought. If only for the reason that hurting any of Keely's friends like that would hurt Keely, too, even if that friend was the golden boy. He would return the items to Hermione for Keely's sake. "Thanks," he grinned, "I owe you one!" Throwing the cloak over his head he stepped out into the hall. He studied the map. He wasn't really looking for it, but Keely's name practically jumped out at him. She was alone, down by the lake. He watched it for a moment, debating with himself. He knew he shouldn't go to her, it would just make it all the more difficult to do what he needed to do and let her go. A scowl crossed his face as he saw Fred Weasley's dot join hers. His heart won the debate with his head and instead of going to the kitchens he started toward the entrance to the castle. He would kill Fred Weasley!

He slowed when he neared the lake and could see Keely and the weasel twin. He approached the two slowly, trying not to make a sound. They were joking around with each other. Fred leaned close and whispered something in Keely's ear. Draco cussed under his breath as Keely's laugh filled the air. He wondered bitterly why everyone insisted on whispering in Keely's ear, even though he already knew the answer. He, too, was fond of whispering in her ear, even when there was no one around to hear him. He did it for no other reason than to get as close to her as possible. He knew instinctively that it was Harry and Fred's reason as well.

Keely slapped playfully at Fred's shoulder as he poked at her sides. "Stop it!" Keely giggled as she attempted to sprint away from the lighthearted attack. Fred, laughing, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Keely squealed at her capture and tried to wriggle away. In the struggle, Fred tripped over an exposed tree root and toppled backwards. The two of them fell to the ground in a giggling heap. Keely tried to stand but Fred held her tight then flipped the two of them over, his body pinning hers to the ground.

"I've got you now!" Fred cried in playful triumph. His laughter slowly died as he gazed into Keely's amethyst eyes. He swallowed hard, his breathing shallow. He lowered his head, licking his suddenly dry lips.

Right before his mouth could claim hers she turned her head and said quietly with a touch of sadness, "Fred, please. I can't do this."

He sighed heavily and rolled off of her. He brought himself to a sitting position. He lifted his knees to his chest and lightly wrapped his arms around them. Keely sat likewise and watched as the sun lowered itself into the Black Lake.

Draco let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and listened carefully.

"I'm so sorry, Fred," Keely said, her sincere apology evident on her face. "I wish I could feel the same for you as you feel for me, but I…" she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. A tear rolled down her cheek. "… But I…" Fred gently took hold of her chin and turned her face to him. He wiped the offensive drop from her cheek with his thumb. He cupped her face in one hand and she nuzzled her cheek against it as she looked into his intense blue eyes. "…But I…"

"Shh…" he interrupted. "Don't say it," he begged. A sly smile crossed his lips. "I'll wear you down eventually. You can't say no to me forever."

Keely looked quickly away from him. She had no idea what she could say to get him to understand that she not only _could_ say no to him forever, but that she _would._ She loved Fred with all her heart, but she loved him in the same way she loved Hermione, the same way she would love a brother if she had one. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, but she had tried to change her feelings for him. She wanted to love him how he loved her, but her heart was already taken, it had been for a while. She knew it on a soul deep level. She didn't know yet who it belonged to, she did, however, know that it wasn't Fred.

Draco found himself looking into her eyes. She seemed to be looking straight at him and for an instant he felt himself staring into her soul, into the heart that was his alone. He held his breath. In that instant he knew Hermione was right. The poem was meant to give him hope. It was meant to tell him that he and Keely would still be together someday. But for now he needed to let her go and trust in her love for him. Their hearts had indeed been stirred. They had been stirred together so much so that they were now irrevocably intertwined. With a sad smile and one last longing look he let his little bird free. He straightened himself and walked slowly back to the castle to do the job he and Hermione were there to accomplish.

**~-:|:-~**

Draco entered the Room of Requirement with a basket of food and drinks from the kitchens. Hermione looked up from the book at the sound of his entry. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering what was taking so long." She placed the open book on the table and stood, stretching.

"You're still reading that?" he asked. He was sure she would have finished it long before. "Have you found anything that might help us?" He strode to the table, putting the basket of food on top of it. He sat and pulled the book towards him. Glad he could finally get a chance to read it for himself.

Hermione pulled a turkey sandwich and a bottle of pumpkin juice from the basket. She sat down beside Draco and placing the bottle of juice between her knees she pulled the book from his grip and onto her lap. "Yes, I did," she explained. She pointed at what she had found. "Dumbledore says here that we'll have until Keely's gift matured in our time to get back. That was the day of the Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match. That's when everything began to fall apart. Yours and Keely's relationship may have been the catalyst for her parents showing up at the match which then led to her being taken and us rescuing her, then you..." she gave Draco a pointed look, "taking her off to your house without telling anyone where you were off to!" She sighed. "But, she may have very well gotten hit with that bludger anyways. And from what you've said, your father already knew Keely was an _Empath, _so who's to say she wouldn't be in the exact same position. The only difference is _you_..." She put her drink on the table and stood, pointing at a spot in the book as reference. She began pacing as she continued. "In this time now you may fancy Keely, but you aren't in love with her as you are in our time. So really, you being in love with her is what's going to save her. If you hadn't, you would just be another player in You-Know-Who's plot to own her. Yes, you would probably have fallen in love with her regardless, but it would have been too late by then. She would be your wife, but not in the way you'd like her to be now. She'd be a puppet who's strings were being controlled by You-Know-Who." She moved to his side and pointed to a spot in the book. "Here Dumbledore copied down a prophecy about you and Keely; _Beware the violet eyed child. When she comes to know, the servant of the Dark Lord will stop at no end. The fate of the child as well as the world will rest on the son of the servant." _She stood silent, waiting for Draco to absorb what the prophecy was telling him.

He stiffened, took in a deep breath, and let it out forcefully as he ran a hand through disheveled hair. He looked at Hermione, something akin to fear stamped on his expression. "Hermione... I... You mean I have to figure out a way to save her or else the entire world will be at risk?" He shook his head in denial. "How in Hell am I supposed to save the world?" He wanted to punch something. This was all getting out of control. Now if he didn't find a way to reverse the mess they were in the whole world would be destroyed. "Wasn't that supposed to be Potter's job?" he spat scathingly.

"No, that's not it," Hermione said in a tone that hinted that it should be obvious. "Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? You've already saved her. You've already saved all of us. You did it by falling in love with You-Know-Who's weapon! You won't let her be used now or ever, and neither will your father. Because whatever happened at your house led to your father being touched by Keely. _You_, Draco, _you_. Because you truly love her you treated her so differently than any other girl you've had as your girlfriend, and _that _caused your father to truly look at her. And because of that he agreed to give you his time-turner, therefore, _stopping at no end_. Your father may be many things, but I don't think stupid is one of them. He knows very well that we may not succeed, and if we don't... Well... I'll put it this way, it won't only be you that You-Know-Who takes out his revenge on."

Draco studied Hermione carefully, taking in everything she was telling him. Not daring to believe that it could possibly be true. "You really believe that?" he asked hopefully.

Instead of answering right off, she expressed her feelings about prophecies. "You know... Prophecies are funny things. Mr. and Mrs. Chambers obviously thought that you would be the downfall of their daughter and the world. That's why they did everything in their power to keep Keely from finding out the truth of her gift. It never once crossed their minds that the _son of the servant_ would actually be the reason Keely and the world will be saved." She looked at Draco then and answered his question. "Yes, I really, _truly_ believe it."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

With a new sense of hope and determination, Draco pulled his own sandwich and juice from the basket of food and sat down on the sofa. Hermione took a seat next to him and took a bite of her sandwich. She looked at him curiously, chewing her sandwich slowly then swallowing, said. "What happened while you were gone? You look... different."

"Nothing, really," he shrugged as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

She sat her sandwich on the table and turned her torso to face him. She looked at him with an expression that clearly said, "Do you think I'm stupid?" She shook her head at him, guessing what had happened. "You saw Keely, didn't you." She made it a statement, rather than a question.

Draco sighed and placed his own barely touched meal on the coffee table in front of them. "Yes, Hermione, I saw her." He quickly explained what had happened, hoping that it wouldn't result in a lecture.

"You really shouldn't have gone to see her." She sniffed in amusement and shook her head. "But I'm glad you did. I'm glad you witnessed it. You look much more hopeful now."

He nodded but didn't say anything on the subject of the girl that lived in his heart and mind. He pulled the Weasley's box of pranks closer to him and asked, "What do you think this is here for?" He opened the lid and peered cautiously inside. Keeping Hermione's warning in mind, he tentatively picked up an item that was lying on top of the pile.

"I'm not entirely sure," she admitted, "But I'm guessing there are things in there that we'll be able to use as distractions if we need them."

Draco pressed a button on the underside of a furry little contraption. Wheels started turning and he hurriedly dropped it. It scurried across the floor and once it reached the far wall, it exploded with a bang and disappeared beneath a cloud of smoke. He looked at Hermione and grinned. "Yeah, that would cause a nice little distraction. He looked inside the box again and pulled out what looked like a sweet. He sniffed it and shrugged, opening the wrapper to take a bite. Hermione grabbed his wrist as she had done when she first warned him about the box.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," she cautioned. "That's a nosebleed nougat."

"A what?" he asked, not sure he had heard her right.

"A nosebleed nougat. If you eat that you'll get the worst nosebleed you've ever had in your life. They're part of the skiving snack box. I'm not really sure why these are here. Most of the school already knows about these particular sweets, and the only people I can think of that would be thick enough to eat them are perhaps Crabbe and Goyle." She looked apologetically at Draco. "No offense."

Draco sniffed in derision, "None taken. Because you're absolutely right. They would eat them in a heartbeat." He sat the nosebleed nougat on the table, thinking that they may come in handy if he needed to get his friends out of the way in a hurry.

The two of them finished their meal in companionable silence, neither of them feeling the need to speak at the moment. Hermione had her nose buried in Dumbledore's book again. Draco rose from the sofa, yawned and stretched. He was anxious to climb into his bed. He looked down at Hermione and gave a small shake of his head. How could he have been so cruel to her for so many years? She was kindhearted and caring and he was so glad that his Keely had a friend as genuine as the girl sitting before him. "Do you mind if I turn in?" he asked, wondering if she might want to discuss their next move.

She looked at him and smiled. "Not at all. I'm going to be heading to bed in just a minute anyways. I just want to finish this chapter. Tomorrow we will think of what to do next."

He nodded. "Goodnight," he said before heading to his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

**~:-|-:~**

Draco stepped into the main room the next morning, hoping he'd finally be able to read the book Dumbledore left for them, but no such luck. Hermione was already awake. She was clad in a fluffy pink bath robe and her wet hair was tied back in a braid. She turned when she heard his door open. "Morning," she said when she spotted him. She had a mug of coffee in her hands. She brought it to her mouth, and sipped slowly. She motioned to the breakfast that was laid out in front of her. "Dobby brought this up for us." She had the golden covered book open on her lap.

He picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. "Anything good in there?" he asked. He would have liked to read it for himself, but was beginning to think it might just be better to let Hermione do the reading and tell him of the important parts.

Hermione sighed. "I'm not sure. In here Dumbledore cautions us how dangerous it is for others to see us, but he also hints that we may need to warn me." She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her thumb and middle finger in weariness. She stood up and began pacing. After a minute or so she stopped and turned to Draco. "How do you feel about breaking the law?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Hermione... We're already breaking numerous wizarding laws by being here in the past, deliberately trying to change it. What is one more going to hurt?"

She nodded in acceptance and sat down. "Good, because I've been thinking about this all night and this morning, and I think we're going to need my help."

Draco's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You mean you're going to reveal yourself to you?"

Hermione pressed her lips together in a tight frown, looked at him determinately, and nodded.

"What about all those warnings you spouted to me about not letting ourselves see us?" asked Draco.

She looked up at him and motioned for him to sit. He did, and watched her intently, waiting for her to answer his question. "Things have changed," she stated simply. "I believe we are both well aware of Keely's attraction to you already, and I don't think there is anything either of us can do to change that. Furthermore, I'm not sure, but I don't think it will take much on Keely's part to get you to start noticing her in return even if it's just a covert glance now and then." She stopped and looked over at her partner in crime, and at his nod of agreement she went on. "Well, we only have until the day of the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch match to get back to our own time. I think," she mused, putting the end of one fingernail between her teeth, "we're going to need outside help."

Draco made to disagree, but Hermione stood up and hurried on, pacing as she did so. "I know this should be wrong, but it's all that I can think of. I'm the only one we can turn to, I think, unless you want to go to Dumbledore, seeing as he already knows we're here." At this, she motioned to the book. "But there's really not much more he can do. We need someone that Keely trusts and that can be around her on a regular basis without people getting curious. I don't know what will happen at the quidditch match, it could be that the bludger will still hit her. But if we tell me about that, I can be sure to either pull her out of the way, or lead her to a different seat." She shook her head in frustration. "I don't know if it will work, but I'm the only one I trust with this."

"What about me? Why can't we just tell me to stay away from her?" Draco asked, indignant that she felt she couldn't trust him.

Hermione looked at him as though it should be obvious to anyone. "Come on, Draco, do you really think we could go to _you_ and say, 'Hey, we're here to save Keely Chambers, because a month in the future you're going to be in love with her and your father will kidnap her as a weapon for You Know Who.'?"

Draco snorted in disgust at himself. She was right. If he were to go to himself right now and try to explain, he would just kidnap Keely and hand her over to You Know Who. Because the him in this time wasn't in love with Keely. The only person he was in love with was himself. Plus, add on top of that getting ahead in Voldemort's circle... "You're right. Of course you're right. But won't you be a bit surprised to see yourself breaking the law?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'll be very surprised and disbelieving that I could do something so unbelievably reckless. But I _will_ listen to the reason and believe it. You, on the other hand would never believe that you could actually be in love with Keely Chambers."

"Fine," he said, knowing she was right and just wanting to get on with the plan. "How do we go about getting you alone?"

"Simple. The other me will be going to the library this morning before classes." She glanced up at the clock on the wall and stood hurriedly. "Merlin's beard! I need to get dressed," and at a glance at Draco's bare chest, said, "So do you!"

**~:-|-:~**

Twenty minutes later, Hermione left Draco in the Room of Requirement to ready the mementos Draco had brought with him to the past. She made her way through the halls under the invisibility cloak to the library. She opened the door quietly and slid inside. She stood silently behind a shelf of books and when she at last saw herself enter she peeked her uncovered head around the shelf that was her hiding spot and said, "Pst..."

Past Hermione looked over at the sound and started as she saw her own head staring at her and her hand motioning her forward. She glanced quickly around to make sure no one else was near and hurried over to where she saw herself disappear. When she rounded the corner the invisibility cloak was thrown over her head and she heard herself whisper, "I'll explain in a minute. Follow me."

"What are you doing?" she asked herself in a stern whisper.

"Shh... I said I'd explain it in a minute. You know I wouldn't have shown myself if it wasn't a matter of life or death!"

She nodded nervously and followed in silence, feeling very odd. A few minutes later they stopped in front of a door she had never seen before. "What is this place?" she asked in astonishment.

They stepped through the door and removed the cloak. Draco sat, now fully clothed, on one of the arm chairs.

"Malfoy!" spat Hermione. She glared at herself incredulously and said, "Why is _he_ here? And do you have any idea how many rules you're breaking?"

"Of course I do! I'm YOU! I told you, it's a matter of life or death... For Keely."

"Keely?" asked past Hermione, her eyes wide with fear for her friend. "What's going to happen to her?" she pleaded in a small voice.

"She is held prisoner at Malfoy Manor," Draco stated in despair. "If we don't save her, she will be forced by the Dark Lord to marry me, then used by him as a weapon against all of us."

Both Hermiones stared at him, one in exasperation, the other in disgust.

"Figures," said one.

"Baby steps, Draco. Stop being so melodramatic," said the other. "Don't scare her away." Hermione turned to her past self. "Listen," she started. "The Draco sitting in here is leagues different from the one out there getting ready for his lessons." She led herself to a seat and motioned for her to sit then took a seat of her own. "I know how many laws we're breaking, but we," she motioned to she and Draco, "are desperate."

Slowly, as to not leave out a single detail they explained the future and what had befallen Keely. When they had finished, Hermione's past self sighed and stood up. She paced for a minute or two then stopped as she saw Malfoy open the bag by his feet.

"It's not just me in love with her. She loves me, too," he stated quietly. He held out the folder of drawings and Hermione took them, sitting back down and opening the portrait diary.

"Keely drew these?" she asked the two sitting comfortably together on the sofa. At their nods, she turned back to the precious drawings. "I had no idea she could draw," she said in wonder as she carefully looked through the sketch book.

"All but the last are actual memories," Draco explained, desperate for her to know Keely's feelings for him and his for her. He pulled out a couple of the notes he had written for his 'Kitten' and handed them to her to read. "Please," he begged. "You have to help us. You have to help us keep her away from me. At least for now."

Hermione's past self looked curiously at Draco, and in a tone tinged with disbelief said, "You really do care about her?"

Draco didn't say anything, instead he stared straight at her and nodded before studying his shoes. "This whole mess is my fault. We have to save her."

She turned her gaze on her future self and nodded once in a fervent manner. "I'll do it. I won't let her be kidnapped again and there's no way in hell I'll let her be used as You Know Who's weapon!" She looked back and forth at her two companions and asked, "What do we do first?"

* * *

A/N~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm hoping to not fall off the face of the earth again, especially seeing how close this story is to completion. Anyways, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
